


Relations improbables

by Shalnarkxkirua



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Son of Batman (2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur Curry Alpha!, Barbara Gordon Oméga!, Barry Allen Oméga!Roy Harper Oméga!, Blessures, Bruce Wayne Alpha!, Bruce essaye d'être un bon père, Connor Kent Alpha!, Damian Wayne Oméga!, Damian est doux et rougit beaucoup, Damian à l'âge que vous voulez, Dick Grayson Oméga!, Dick est comme une maman, Dynamique Alphas/Bêtas/Oméga, Jason Todd Alpha!, Jason à 19 ans, Jonathan Lane Kent Oméga!, Kate Kane Alpha!, M/M, Oliver Queen Alpha!, Ra's Al Ghul est toujours en vie, Talia est une mauvaise mère, Tim Drake Alpha!, Traffic d'Oméga, Viol Non Con, Viol Non-con, Violence, Wally West Oméga!, abus sexuels, réconfort
Language: Interlingua
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalnarkxkirua/pseuds/Shalnarkxkirua
Summary: Damian doit vivre chez son père et apprendre à la connaître, c'est ce que sa mère lui a demander de faire pour sa sécurité,car la Ligue des Assassins à été attaqué.Cela vas être dur pour Damian de vivre avec des inconnus. Mais Damian commence à aimer vivre avec la Bat family même si il ne s'entend pas avec tous ses frères et sœurs,mais cette famille sera confronté à de nombreuses danger. Comment vont évoluer les relations ? Comment vont devoir faire c'est frères et sœurs quand Batman et en danger? Comment pourront -ils s'entraider alors qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien? Pourront-ils sauvaient Batman?





	1. Première rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Salut je mettrai du temps à poster les chapitres parce que les cours reprennent mais je vous promet qu'ils seront poster, j'espère que cela vas vous plaire,il y a une scéne de viol je vous dit juste que c'est Dick qui se fait violer par un des méchants. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc je suis désolée pour les fautes et tous le reste,mais sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: première rencontre.**

Quand Bruce rencontre son fils pour la première fois,il n'y croit pas.Mais en regardant de plus l'enfant il lui ressembler,et il se souvient de sa nuit passer avec Talia."Bruce,il faut que tu gardes Damia,c'est pour sa sécurité,cela l'entraînera à survivre dans un endroit inconnu,tu pourras lui apprendre des techniques et cela vous permettra de créer une relation." 

"Il n'en est pas question !"la voix de Bruce gronde"Bruce c'est TON FILS! Bruce c'est la chair de ta chaire!"Talia hausse le ton et regarde Bruce droit dans les yeux.Il regarde Damian, c'était vrai il lui ressemble."Bien,je suis d'accord mais devra suivre mes règles c'est à dire ONT NE TUE PAS!!"Bruce regarde Damian dans les yeux. Damian hocha la tête en signe de réponse. "Je te remercie d'avoir accepter,je ne sais pas qui essaye d'assassiner les Al Ghul.Mais tu dois protèger la descendance des Al Ghul!"Bruce eut l'impression que Talia considéré Damian comme un objet.Il ré l'enfant il eut un petit froncement des sourcils,mais disparu très vite ce qui fit que Bruve oublia son impression.Les moteurs de jet-ski se rapprocher (note de l'auteur"Oui ils sont sur un bateau)."Je vais les distrairent parter!" Damian la saisit par le bras "Non,mère je me battrai avec vous!"Damian commence à sortir son sabre. Mais elle saisit Damian par les épaules et lui dit "Mon cher Damian,ne me déçois pas et ne déçois pas la lignée des Al Ghul! En mourrant ici!" Damian rengaine son sabre avec un regard de tristesse. Bruce fut surpris de voir cette expression sur le visage de Damian."Oui mère." "Maintenant vas mon enfant !"

Bruce et Damian montèrent dans la Batmobile après c'être êloigner de la zone de danger,ils prennent le route vers le manoir."Est ce que Talia ta parler de moi et ce que je fais?" Demande Bruce tout en regardant la route"Oui,elle m'a dit que c'est toi Batman " "Elle t'a dit l'essentielle". Ils ne parlaient pas le reste du trajet arriver au manoir. Bruce expliqua à Alfred,Dick et Tim la situation "Damian je te présente Alfred,c'est mon majordome et il est au courant que je suis Batman" "Enchanté maître Damian" "Voici Dick,qui est aussi Nightwing " "Salut ,moi c'est Dick je suis trop content de te rencontrer" répond Dick avec un grand sourire à ce moment la un sourire rapide passa sur le visage de Bruce"Et enfin voici Tim " "Salut" répond rapidement Tim.

Damian regarde bizarrement leur vêtements Dick porte un t-shirt bleu avec un survetsurvê gris, Tim porte un t-shirt rouge et un survêtement à carreaux rouges,Quand à Alfred il porte sa tenue de service et Bruce lui porte son costume de Batman.

"Bonsoir,je m'appelle Damian Al Ghul!"quand Damian se se présente il avait l'air un peu hautain."Ton nom sera Wayne maintenant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons" alors que Damian aller protestait"Comme on cherche à te tuer se sera plus discret si tu t'appelles Wayne,c'e c'ce que voulais dire Bruce"lui dit Dick avec un grand sourire,"Oui c'est vrai..."dit Damian enfaite il tenait à son nom,grâce à ce nom il était respecter."Venez, maître Damian je vais vous conduire à votre chambre","Merci Alfred" Bruce est fatigué cela s'entend dans sa voix."Tu dois te reposer "dit Dick en mettant une main sur son épaule." C'est vrai il est tard"répond Tim.tou en regardant l'horloge qui affiche 3:00 du matin. Tim se dirige vers sa chambre,quand Dick le sert dans ses bras et lui dit "Bonne nuit" "Tu n'es pas obligé de me serrer tous le monde dans tes bras pour dire bonne nuit " Dick n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tim était déjà parti se coucher. Bruce eut à nouveau un sourire sur son visage,il ne savait pas comment Dick fessait pour le faire sourire.Dick fit un calin à Bruce pour lui dire bonne nuit ce qui surpris Bruce."Bonne nuit Bruce " dit Dick en partant.

Dick ce dirige vers la chambre de Damian "Bonne nuit Dami " et en même temps qui le lui dit il le serre très fort dans ses bras."Ne me donne plus de surnom!" Damian hausse un peu la voix en disant cela."Ho c'est mignon de t'appeler comme ça "

"Non"

"Si, j'allais oublier demain ou plutôt tout à l'heure tu rencontra le reste de la Bat family et la Justice League et nos amis,bonne nuit"Dick repart avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.Damian n'a pas eu le temps de répondre,il mit son pyjama qui consiste en un short noir et un t-shirt noir.Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et regarde le plafond,il est content demain il allait rencontrer le reste de sa nouvelle famille et connaître plus son père. Non Damian devait s'enlevait ses idées de la tetê et penser à la lignée des Al Ghul. Damian se glissa sous la couverture et s'endormit.


	2. Rencontre de la Justice et de ...Jason Todd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian rencontre la justice League et il commence très lentement à s'habituer à sa nouvelle famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre sera plus long je vous souhaite une bonne lecture encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre de la Justice League.**

 

Damian se réveille il est 8:00 du matin. Il a bien dormi il dort de sa chambre et une odeur délicieuse lui monte au narines,il suit cette odeur et il voit Alfred à la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. "Bonjour,maître Damian avez-vous bien dormi ?"il lui demande sans se détourner de sa préparation. "Oui, merci". Damian à eu un drôle de sensation c'était le première fois qu'on lui demander si il avait bien dormi"Vous pouvez aller au salon Damian,Dick,Tim et Maître Bruce sont à table","Ok"Damian ce dirige vers la salle à manger et voit Tim encore à moitié endormi Bruce qui porte une chemise et un patalon pendant qu'il boit son café et Dick parle à Bruce avec un grand sourire au lèvres. L'atmosphère était agréable et chaleureuse,Damian est surpris par Bruce"Bonjour,Damian tu vas bien?" Demande Bruce sont visage n'est dur et sérieux comme hier"Oui, merci"Damian à à m du temps à répondre" Viens,assis toi" En disant cela Dick tapote la chaise à sa droite car à sa gauche il y a Bruce et en face Tim,qui est maintenant complétement éveiller. Damian s'assoit et Tim lui tend une tasse et le café avec un petit sourire.

 

"Hier nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous présenter,mais j'espère que tu vas te plaire avec nous,tu sais tu peux monter ton vrai caractère je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre d'enfant discret sans vouloir te vexer." Tout en disant cela Bruce le regarde droit dans les yeux"Je ne veux pas être trop difficile à vivre car je suis arrogant, hautain et désobéissant mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être c'est dans ma nature donc je vais essayer de le calmer"Damian dit cela tout en regardant Bruce droit dans les yeux. "D'accord"dit Bruce tout en reprenant un gorgé de son café.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Tim ne le casse"Tout à l'heure je ferai visiter la Batcave si tu veux","D'accord".

"Donc sinon Dami c'est comment la Ligue des ombres parce que je ne pense pas que tu es eux une enfance comme les autres ?"lui demande Dick avec un grand sourire au lèvres"Fait attention il donne des surnoms à tout le monde et il sont souvent enfantin comme sa personnalité"Tim lança un pic à Dick tout en lui lançant un regard provocateur"Je ne suis pas un enfant je suis majeur je te rappelle !" Dick ce lève de sa chaise tout en disant cela"Ha bon on ne dirait pas !" Tim se lève aussi de sa chaise mais il pointe Dick du doigt et Dick mes ses mains sur ses hanches et lui fait un froncement des sourcils. La tension est électrique entre les deux mais Bruce lui regarde la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux tout en soupirant,mais heureusement Alfred arrivé au bon moment avec le petit déjeuner"Allons,calmez-vous maître Dick et maître Tim vous allez mettre maître Damian mal à l'aise."Alfred les regarde et Dick et Tim regarde Damian "On t'a mis mal à l'aise ?"ils demandent tous les deux en même temps,Damian l'événement la tête pour les regarder "Non,Non vous me dérangez continuez votre dispute d'enfants de 4 ans". Il y'eut un silence ils se regardent et en rigole "C'est vrai que tu te gênes pas pour répondre"dit Dick tout en retombant sur sa chaise " Tu viens de nous traiter de gamins ?" Demande Tim toujours abasourdi "Oui c'est exactement ce que j'ai dis." Tim se rassit sur sa chaise"Bon,on revient à notre conversation ?" Demande Tim qui semble s'en être remis,"Tu n'es pas obligé dans parler si tu ne veux pas Damian"lui dit Bruce "Je vous le dirais si vous le désirez mais cela risque d'être très long" Damian les regarde. "Vous nous direz cela au dîner ce soir maître Damian,car votre petit déjeuner vas devenir froid et en plus vous devez rencontre le Justice League et le reste de la famille." Dit Alfred tout en leur servent le petit déjeuner. Damian acquise et remercie Alfred pour le petit déjeuner,il avait cuisiner des gaufres,des oeuf brouillé  et une salade de fruits et d'autres choses que Damian ne connait pas. Le petit déjeuner ce passe bien ils parlent de tous et de rien mais Damian ne participe pas beaucoup à la conversation.

 

Damian prend une douche ce brossent les dents et s'habille il porte Sun col roulé noir et un survêtement noir. Bruce apparaît à sa porte " Viens suis moi je t'emmène à la Batcave" Damian le suivi dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée de la Batcave,il active le passage secret et un ascenseur apparaît Bruce à appuie sur un bouton et l'ascenseur descend quand ils arrivent Damian écarquille les yeux mais fait très vite disparaître son expression,mais Bruce a vu l'expression de Damian et eux un petit sourire

Tim est à un grand ordinateur et se se tourne "Viens suit moi je vais te faire visiter" Damian le suit.

"Alors sa réaction." Demande Dick " Il à écarquillé les yeux mais à très vite fait disparaitre son expression mais j'ai eu le temps de la remarquer ". "Toujours à l'affût " répond Dick en regardant Bruce avec un sourire,ils échangèrent des regards complices.

Damian écoute ce que dit Tim en lui présentant les criminels les plus dangereux,Damian posés quelques questions sur les supers vilains et la Batcave . Une fois que Tim a fini de lui faire visiter la Batcave,ils se dirigent vers Bruce et Dick et remarquent leurs regards complices. Tim et Damian se regardent mais hausse tous les deux les épaules " Alors Dami tu en penses quoi de la Batcave ?" ,"C'est...bien."

"Quoi!! Ton avis ce résume en un seul mot "bien"!" Dick hurle dans la grotte. "C'est ... très bien..." Damian ne savait absolument pas comment répondre et il était hors de question qu'il dise le vérité mais enfaite il trouve la grotte ...génial mais il ne voulait le dire c'est un Al Ghul et il avait un honneur,"L'ordinateur ne t'a pas plus ?" Demande Tim presque d'un ton triste.

"Si ,il est ...bien " Damian ce sent soudain très mal à l'aise et il se frotte l'arrière de sa tête. Dick et Tim lui lancent des regards de chiens battus. Mais heureusement Bruce arrive dans sa tenue de Batman et dit à Tim et Dick de mettre leurs costumes,ils partent mettre leurs costumes,un silence s'installe entre Damian et Batman Bruce lance la conversation"JespJ'esqu'il ne ton pas.mis trop mal à l'aise.' "Non." Le silence revient et enfin Damian demande "Comment dois je t'appellé Bruce ou...père." Bruce est surpris par la demande de son fils il hésite avant de parler " Appelle moi comme tu veux" Bruce eu un sourire très rapide " Bien." Dick et Tim sont revenus habiller de leur costume de Nightwing et Red Robin " Bien, tous le monde est prêt ? "Oui!" Dirent Tim et Damian à l'unisson. Ils montent tous dans la Batmobile et partent pour le QG de la Justice League

Ils sont arrivés Damian suit Batman,Tim et Dick ils ont traversé un grand couloir et arrivent dans le hall au milieu de la salle il y'a une grande table ronde"Nous sommes les premiers." La voix de Batman fait écho dans la salle"Tu peux visiter si tu veux " en disant cela Batman regarde Damian. Il va vers la table et il la touche avec sa main la table est froide,il fait le tour de la pièce Batman est sur un ordinateur Tim et Dick sont avec lui,Damian se rapproche d'eux "Dami tu sais te servir de l'ordinateur ? " Dick ne décolle pas ses yeux de l'écran "Non,mais j'apprends vite"Viens je vais t'expliquer" lui dit Bruce Damian se rapproche de lui et Batman lui explique le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur Damian à compris et il fait ce que lui demande Bruce en même temps qu'il travaille il pose une question"Est ce que les membres de la League connaissent ton véritable identité ?" "Oui,nous nous connaissons en dehors de la ligue et nous connaissons tous l'identité de chacun." " Ce n'est pas dangereux ?" La question surpris Bruce "Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" Batman regarde Damian droit dans les yeux" Si l'un d'entre vous et contaminés par une toxine exemple celle de l'Épouvantail cela pourrait le rendre fou et venir attaquer chez l'un d'entre vous s'en prendre à sa famille." "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour sa j'ai tous prévu." Bruce eux un petit sourire"T'inquiètes pas Dami il a toujours la solution à tous." Damian hoche la tête en signe de réponse " C'est bien que tu te sois poser cette car il faut toujours ce préparer à n'importe quel situation même si elle semble improbables. "Je retiens le conseil" dit Damian," Dami au début peut-être que tu n'as pas compris mais il t'a fait un compliment" dit Dick en souriant." Il t'aura Jon-el le fils de Superman il a le même âge que toi et il a le même caractère que sont père" dit Bruce à Damian "Et Dami à le même caractère que toi"dit Dick cela fit rire Tim et il Bruce et Damian les ont regardés ils on souffler et se sont regardés. Quelque minutes plus tard le reste de la Justice League arrivent en premier c'est Aquaman et Flash, ils parlent ensembles et ils ont remarqué Batman, Dick,Tim et Damian "Salut"Flash fait un sugsi de la main et se dirige vers eux Aquaman les salut "C'est qui demande ?" Demande Flash Aquaman lance un regard interrogateur . Damian regarde Batman pour savoir si il devait se présenter Batman hoche la tête " Je me nomme Damian Wayne ,fils de Batman" 

Aquaman écarquille les yeux à cette nouvelle. Flash...lui fait les cent pas dans la salle"C'est une blague c'est ça ? Arthur dit moi que c'est un rêve frappe moi fait quelque chose !!" Flash est devant Aquaman entrain de stresser " Barry ce n'est pas une blague. Bruce c'est vraiment ton fils ?!" "Oui c'est bien mon fils"en disant cela Batman ne lève même pas les yeux de l'ordinateur et leur ça dans le plus grand des calme. Tim et Dick sont entrain de pouffer de rire dans leur coin et Damian ne s'est pas si il doit rire de la situation ou être mal à l'aise. Le reste de la justice League arrivent et c'est la même réaction pour tout le monde Cyborg était aussi surpris que Flash,en parlant de Flash Aquaman essayait de le calmer. Wonder Woman à hurler "C'EST TON FILS ??!!!"  Green Lanterne ne savait pas quoi dire et Damian était à chaque fois obligé de se présenter à nouveau devant chaque membre ,Bruce lui répond toujours du plus grand des calme,mais cela commencer à l'agacer et Dick et Tim se rouler de rire au sol. Et enfin Superman arrive avec son fils qui le suit derrière,"Que ce passe t'il vous avez tous l'air choqué sauf toi Bruce ,comme d'habitude et Dick et Tim pourquoi vous roulez-vous mort de rire au sol. Damian roulé des yeux en regardant Batman et il acquise comme si il comprenait que Damian en avais assez et que lui aussi. "Bonjour,je me nomme Damian Wayne et je suis le fils de Batman" il le dit bien haut et fort pour que tous le monde l'entendent et Batman rajoute "Oui, c'est bien mon fils." Clark tombe presque au sol et son fils avait l'air choqué comme lui "C'EST TON FILS ??!!"demande Clark"Je viens de te répondre."

Après qu'ils soit tous à peut prêt remis du choque Batman leur explique la situation Damian était assis à côté de lui pendant toute l'explication. Après que Bruce put s'assoir Dick et Tim étaient assis à côté de lui et Damian aussi,Tim et Dick rigoler toujours un peu du choque de la ligue mais ils allaient mieux. Flash lui n'allait toujours pas bien et c'est Arthur qui essaye de le calmer. Superman se lève"Maintenant mes amis j'ai une annonce à vous faire je vais aussi vous présenter mon fils!" Superman était fier , son fils se mit devant la table et se présente " Bonjour,je m'appelle Jon-El Lane ,fils de Superman la ligue était choqué sauf Batman Damien ,Dick et Tim. Jon à à peut près la même coupe que son père cheveux noirs,yeux bleus il est grand pour son âge et il porte le même costume que Superman avec quelques modifications. Damian donne un coup de coude au bras de son père même lui est choqué par le geste et Damian lui dit à voix basse " Tu as raison t'elle père t'elle fils." 

La Ligue à poseà poser quelque questions sur Damian et Jon Damian réponds à certaines questions "Damian vas visiter les lieux avec Jon tu pourras connaître une personne de ton âge,je sais que tu n'as pas très envie mais vas-y et après la réunion nous pourrons rentrés" "Ok ". "Jon vas avec Damian cela te fera un nouvel ami"Surperman dit cela a son fils en souriant"D'accord,Papa"Jon est très content et flotte vers Damian , Damian fit la tête car il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant de son âge flotte au dessus de lui il se sentait rabaisser mais il n'allait pas créé un problème donc il est parti faire un tour. Bruce ce sentait tendus il espère que Damian n'allait pas créé des problèmes "Ne t'inquiète pas ça vas bien ce passer." Lui dit Dick en lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste le troisième chapitre le plus vite possible je vous promet. Jason sera la au troisième chapitre. Pour moi cela vas être sûre de poster le troisième chapitre parce que ce qu'il va arriver et à Dick.


	3. Un fantôme du passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian continue sa visite du QG de la Justice League avec Jon et certains malentendus s'installe. Damian rencontre le reste de la Bat family mais il se méfie d'un certain Jason Todd. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Dick,mais il vas s'en sortir enfin j'espère (je sais c'est moi qui écrit donc je peux décider de ce qui vas lui arrivé dans ma fanfiction mais parfois j'ai des idées bizarre). Je ne possède pas les personnages de DC.

**Chapitre 3: Un fantôme du passé.**

 

Damian visite le QG de la Justice League avec Jon. Au début ils ne parlent pas parce que Damian à à jus une hâte c'est de rentrer au manoir Wayne donc le trajet est très calme.

Jon lui ne sait pas quoi dire car le fils de Batman est comme Batman il ne parle pas où pas beaucoup, et Jon ne sait pas ce qui pourrait intéresser Damian donc il ne dit pas un mot, mais il eu une idée pour lancer la conversation" Alors,ça fait quoi de découvrir que tu es le fils de Batman ? " Demande Jon maladroitement tout en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. "Rien de spécial." "Tu aimes quelque chose en particulier ?" "Non." Damian regarde droit devant lui et il savait très que Jon est mal à l'aise mais il s'en fiche et de toute façon pourquoi il allait essayer de se faire des amis alors qu'il allait repartir pour à la Ligue des Ombres quand le danger serait passer. Mais Damian devait faire bonne figure alors il entame la conversation" Ça de fait quoi d'avoir tous c'est pouvoir ? Es- ce que c'est facile de les contrôler ? " Jon fut surpris parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damian parle " Au début quand je me suis rendu compte de ma force ça a été dure de la maîtriser et j'ai encore du mal même volé à était difficile j'y arrive mieux qu'avant mais parfois j'ai certainement difficultés mais papa dit que j'y arriverai." Damian remarques comment Jon à sourit quand il a parler de son père, sa se voit qu'il admire son père et en plus il la appelé "papa" Damian ne pourrai pas appelé son père comme ça,cela lui ferait bizarre et à son père aussi. Ils continuent la visite ils ne parlent pas beaucoup quelques questions sur ce qu'ils aiment et ce qu'ils passent des autres membres de la Justice League " À ton avis qui est le plus fort Aquaman ou mon père ." Demande Jon " Je ne sais pas ." Répond Damian " Je trouve Aquaman et Flash sont très proches tu ne trouves pas ?" " Non, je n'y est pas fait attention mais tu dois avoir tu as un grand sens de l'observation." 

Ils se sont rendus à la salle d'entraînement ensuite dans d'autres dont certaines ou ils n'en voyaient pas lutilité. Ils sont retournés au hall c'était la fin de la réunion " Alors cela c'est bien passer ?" Demande Superman à volant vers " Oui!" Dit Jon avec un grand sourire " Et toi Damian sa t'a plu ?" " Ça va " Damian se dirige vers Batman Dick et Tim sont avec lui " Nous partons " dit Bruce quand ils allaient partir Superman les interpellent " Bruce si Damian veut il peut venir rendre visite à Jon ." En ce moment même Jon parlait avec Wonder Woman,elle devait lui raconter ses exploits. " Si il veut il peut venir au manoir " cela n'arrange pas Bruce d'avoir un enfant en plus surtout Jon qui serait capable de se perdre dans le domaine mais il ne pouvait pas refuser sa à Clark. Enfin ils peuvent rentrer au manoir,pend penle trajet Bruce et surtout Dick demande comment cela c'est passer avec Jon les avis de Damian sont " Il parle beaucoup,il ne fait que sourire,il est naïf et il est agaçant quand on lui dit non il a la tête d'un enfant de 4 ans qui pleure." " Je sais ce que cela fait " dit Bruce,il rajoute " il est comme sont père ." " Ets ce que tous les Kent sont comme ça ?" Demande Damian " Je crains que oui ." Dit Bruce " Tous les deux vous vous ressembler aussi ." Dick dit cela en regardant Bruce et Damian qui ne répondent même pas sauf Damian qui lui lance un regard noir.

///////////////////////

Arriver à la Batcave,Alfred les accueillent " Maître Bruce , maître Jason à appelé il a dit qu'il a des informations à vous transmettre qui pourrait vous intéresser vous et maître Dick donc il a dit qu'il viendrait, vers 6h:45.Barbara sera la pour le dîner pour rencontrer maître Damian . Et est ce que cela c'est bien passer pour vous maître Damian." 

" C'était bien mais je trouve que Jon le fils de Superman parle trop et j'ai du mal à supporter son sourire naïf et Superman a dit que je pourrai venir chez lui ,ce que je ne ferai pas et il est possible que Jon vienne me rendre visite au manoir." Damian est un peu agacé " Mais sinon cela c'est relativement bien passer les réactions des membres de la ligue ont fait rire Grayson et Drake ." Rajoute Damian. " Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms ce n'est pas gênant" dit Dick en rigolant " Cela fait bizarre de se faire appeler par nos nom de ta part" rajoute Tim " J'y penserai." 

Damian part chercher son carnet de croquis dans sa chambre et retourne à la Batcave, pendant ce temps Dick c'est changer il avait mis un survêtement gris et un débardeur bleu et il parti s'entraîner, Tim aussi c'était changer il porter un t-shirt gris à manches rouges et un patalon noir puis il est parti faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur et Bruce lui ne c'était pas changé il porte toujours son costume il est entrain de travailler sur l'ordinateur. Et Alfred est partit préparer le dîner. Damian s'assoit sur une des chaises et pose son carnet sur la table ,il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dessiné il vas dessiner son ancien chez soi à la Ligue des Ombres.

Une heure plus tard le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre,Damian ce retourne pour voir surgir des ténèbres un homme sur une moto portant un casque rouge qui recouvre tous son visage,un veste en cuir,un pantalon gris avec des pistolets à sa ceinture et une sorte de cuirassse grise sous sa veste avec dessus un chauve-souris rouge. À ce même moment Alfred revient à la Batcave,Dick arrêté de s'entraîner et Batman et Tim s'arrêtent de travailler. L'homme descend de la moto " Bonjour,maître Jason" commence Alfred " Bonjour" il répond mais n'enlève pas son masque,sa voix est froide et elle résonne dans la Batcave, l'atmosphère paraît tendu mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes" Salut,Jay! " Lui dit Dick avec un sourire en allant vers lui,Jason soupire au surnom que Dick lui a donné,"Salut" dit Tim  et enfin Bruce se mit à parler "Bonjour,Jason." "Salut" lui répond Jason "J'apporte des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser toi et Dick c'est à propos de Deadstroke. Il est ici dans cette ville je ne sais pas quelle est son but mais je les vois dans mes quartiers." 

"Donc,il est ici c'est pour sa que je ne l'ai pas vus dans la ville que je protège."( note de l'auteur " Je sais le nom de la ville que Dick protège mais je ne l'ai pas écrit car j'ai peur de me tromper dans l'orthographe." Fin de la note.) Damian n'avais jamais vus Dick aussi sérieux" Tim regarde les caméras de sécurités de la ville et vérifie si elle n'ont pas filmer Deadstroke." À ordonné Bruce.

"Deadstroke est très dangereux car nous ne savons pas se qu'il veut il peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment,mais il doit avoir un plan,il n'agit jamais sans plan" dit l'homme masquer " Je vais aller patrouiller se soir,et demander à certaines de ses connaissances si il ne l'ont pas vus." Dit Dick " Sur toutes le caméras de la ville ,il n'y a pas.la présence de Deadstroke mais de toute façon il a dit faire attention et rester cacher." Intervient Tim " Commence à approfondir les recherches,je demanderai à Oracle de venir t'aider." Ordonne Bruce."Je le suivait en filature mais je me suis fait attaquer par des sbires de Black Mask, il m'a repéré et c'est enfuit ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'a pas chercher à se battre." Dit Jason.

"Je rentre chez moi" dit Jason en se dirigeant vers sa moto" Attend!" Crie Dick " Il faut qu'on te présente Dami." Dit Dick avec toujours ce même grand sourire" Dami viens " il a ajouté . Damian se dirige vers Jason et se présente " Bonjour,je me nomme Damian Wayne ." Damian en disant cela le regarde droit dans les yeux " Aller Jay présente." Dick lui tape l'épaule en même temps " Salut,je m'appelle Jason Todd." " Alors comme ça c'est ton fils Bruce ?" "Oui,c' c'est bien mon fils." Répond Bruce" Il te ressemble. Et c'est qui sa mère ?

" Ma mère,c''est Talia al Ghul." Lui dit Damian ." Je vois " Jason dit sa d'une voix glaçante. 

"Bien le dîner est prêt. Vous dîner avec nous maître Jason ? " Alfred à vais du partir pendant qu'ils parlaient de Deadstroke " Je suppose que ce n'est pas une question ." Dit Jason en se dirigeant vers sa moto il enlève son casque . Jason a des cheveux noirs avec un mèche blanche il est jeune Damian dirait qu'il a 19 ans ,il a des yeux bleus. C'est yeux sont très froids, il n'y a pas l'aire d'avoir de sentiments juste de la colère une colère profondément cacher mais toujours là. Damian n'avait pas envie de connaître le passer de Jason pour l'instant,il y a quelques choses qui dérange Damian une sensation qu'il ne peut pas décrire mais une chose est sûre c'est que Damian ne fait pas confiance à Jason.

Ils sont tous allaient dans la salle à manger sauf Bruce qui est parti se changer, après quelque minutes la sonnerie de la porte retenti, Alfred alla ouvrir et un fille au cheveux roux,avec des lunettes et qui est dans un fauteuil roulant entra "Bonjour,tous le monde !" Elle dit d'une voix heureuse, Dick vas la serré dans ses bras,Tim fit pareil et aussi étonnament que possible Jason fit de même. Bruce descend au même moment " Bonjour " dit Bruce,elle sourit et se tourne vers Damian qui est reste en retrait " Alors ,c'est toi le fils de Bruce c'est vrai que tu lui ressemble ." Dit-elle en souriant " Moi c'est Barbara,avant j'étais Batgirl mais comme tu le vois j'ai était gravement blesser par le Joker donc , maintenant je suis Oracle je vous aide à partir de l'ordinateur exemple vous trouvez les points d'accès les plus faciles,piratés des ordinateurs pour trouver des informations la je ne te dis que quelques exemples." "D'accord,donc tu es excellente en informatique ?" ,"Oui c'est ça." 

Damian apprécié Barbara elle peut lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. " Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais j'ai besoin de regarder les vidéos d'un ordinateur portable mais il y a beaucoup de pare feu se sont des vidéos que ma mère ne m'as jamais montré mais j'ai réussi à prendre son ordinateur,et ce sont des vidéos très importantes ,donc est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à passer les pare feu ,s'il te plaît ?" " Bien, pas de problème ."

Ils se mirent tous à table le dîner était très bon et ce passer dans la bonne humeur le seul qui ne parlait vraiment pas beaucoup est Jason et en plus il est assis à côté de Damian, Bruce lui est en bout de table et à sa gauche il y a Dick à côté de lui il y a Tim en face de Dick il y a Barbara à côté d'elle il y a Jason et à côté de Jason il y a Damian. Pendant le repas Dick raconte d'où lui sont venus l'idée des surnoms à côté de lui Tim semble exaspéré par son comportement,mais comme il ne voulait pas lui dire,c' c'e Jason qui lui lança un pic " Dick t'es surnoms tu l'ai as trouvé tout seul ? " " Oui " Dick avait l'air fière de lui,puis Jason rajoute " C'est bien de l'âge mental d'un gamin de 3 ans tu es passer à l'âge mental de 4 ans tu as très vite progressé." Jason lui dit cela d'un ton très calme " Je n'ais pas l'âge d'un gamin de 4 ans!!" 

" Si" lui dit Jason.

"Non !"

"Damian est ce que j'ai l'âge d'un enfant de 4 ans répond franchement ??!!" 

Damian soupire" Bon tu veux la vérité ?" 

"Oui" 

"Oui, tu as l'âge d'un gamin de 4 ans " lui dit Damian en le regardant dans les yeux.

Dick ce rassit mais vas tout de suite mieux à l'arrivée du dessert. En dessert c'est de la glace et une tarte aux pommes,Damian n'en a pas manger depuis très longtemps car dans la Ligue il devait manger que ce qui était bon pour sa santé. "Je Paris que tu ne manger pas beaucoup de glace dans la Ligue." Lui dit Jason c'est yeux froids fixait Damian , il mit beaucoup de temps à répondre,"Oui,je n'en mangeait que très rarement,je ne mangeait que ce qui était bon pour ma santé." À ça devait être horrible." Dit Barbara d'un ton triste. Damian ne le montrait pas mais il était très content de manger de la glace.

"Je vais patrouiller ." Dit Dick " Tu veux que je t'accompagne." Le ton de Bruce paraît presque inquiet . " Non, c'est bon ." "Fait attention à toi ." Lui dit Barbara " Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?" " Non , c'est bon ." Dick descendit à la Batcave mit son costume et partie.

 

Dick, sauté de toit en toit il y avait quelque criminels que Dick à arrêter,mais aucun signe de Deadstroke, Dick parcours les ruelles sombres mais rien. Il retourne sur les toits. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était surveiller. Dick sauta sur un toit il n'y a personne au alentour Dick s'assoit sur le rebord et fait balancer des pieds,il regarde autour de lui rien. 

Deadstroke surveille Dick depuis tout à l'heure,il voit que Dick et sur un toit seul et ne fait rien.

Dick se remet debout ,mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il tourne le dos à Deadstroke. Puis quelque minutes plus tard Dick n'était pas sur ses gardes. Et Deadstroke se jette sur lui , Dick était plaquer au sol il se débat comme il peut mais il est maintenu au sol. Il se dit que c'est la fin pour lui puis Deadstroke lui dit " Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas de tuer maintenant. Puis Dick fut choqué quand il sentit que Deadstroke avait baisser son patalon, Dick se débat mais ne peut toujours rien faire puis,comme ses fesses sont à l'aire il sent le froid sur sa peau puis il sent une mains qui saisit sa bite c'est celle de Deadstroke il lui caresser très fort son sexe. Dick sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux puis Deadstroke enfonce sa bite dans le cul  de Dick il lui a ligoté les mains et à tenus ses hanches la douleur était insoutenable, Dick hurler de douleur, alors que Deadstroke continuer de faire des vas et viens Deadstroke le traiter de Chienne de tous les mots les plus horrible" Alors comment tu vas faire maintenant ton Batman n'est pas la pourlà pour te sauver ." Deadstroke riait et il continue ses vas et viens en Dick. Dick ne ressentent que de la douleur et il pleure .

Enfin Deadstroke partie Dick ne savait pas commbien de temps cela avait durée. Il reste assis sur le toit une heure puis rentre au manoir , il ne vas pas voir ou son les autres il va dans sa chambre se jette sur son lit et pleure il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive le plus vite possible. À plus,pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Aveux et colère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick n'est pas bien, et cela se voit, des tentatives d'assassinat ont failli réussir contre Damian un jeune homme aux yeux froids vient le sauvé contre toute attente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, normalement je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire, mais je l'ai fait pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre parce que la fin du dernier chapitre était triste et je pense que vous voulait la suite donc désolée si ce chapitre est plus court,sinon bonne lecture 

**Chapitre 4: Aveux et colère.**

Dick se réveillle il est épuisé mais surtout il est pétrifié,il se disait que Deadstroke allait sûrement  revenir et encore lui faire du mal,il ne peut plus partir patrouiller il a trop peur. Il ne voulait pas le dire au autres il devait se comporter le plus habituellement possible pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il alla prendre un douche s'habille et descend,ils sont tous à table sauf Jason qui était rentré chez lui hier soir amapr le dîner et Barbara et rester quelques que heures de plus avec les autres mais elle n'a pas voulu dormir ici.

Dick arrive à la salle à manger,"Salut" leur dit-il avec son plus beau sourire ,il s'assoit à côté de Bruce qui est à assis à sa place habituelle "Bonjour,tu as bien dormi ?" Il lui demande,les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revienne en tête mais il l'ai ignore " Oui,oui j'ai très bien dormi." " Tu as dû rentrer tard hier soir tu as l'air très fatigué et tu t'es levé plus très que d'habitude." Lui dit Tim, il a toujours eu le sens de l'observation ,se qui fit sourire Dick " Oui je suis rentré tard ,mais ça va." Damian lui tendit une tasse avec du café Dick la prit cela le surpris un peu car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Damian,mais sa le fit sourire " Bonjour maître Dick, dit Alfred prenez du café cela vous vas vous réveiller" Alfred apporte le petit déjeuner en même temps. " Oui je sais mais Damian ma déjà servi du café ."Dick se sent mieux mais, il pense toujours à cette affreuse nuit, et n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Alfred à cuisiner des oeufs,du bacon ,de l'omelette et plein d'autres choses il y a des  fruits de la confiture . 

" Quand commençons nous l'entraînement ? " Demande Damian en fixant Bruce.

"Aujourd'hui." Lui répond t'il. "Bien" répond Damian. La suite du petit déjeuner ce passe bien.

Comme Bruce avait dit il commence l'entraînement avec Damian après le petit déjeuner,ils commencent les arts martiaux, Damian ce débrouille vraiment très bien,ce qui a déstabilisé un peu Bruce car Damian était rapide,il frappe fort et attaque les points faibles. Mais Bruce arrive quand même à le battre, après plusieurs victoires de Bruce . Damian s'énerve " Pourquoi , je ne fait que perdre ?!"  Crie Damian,en jetant le bâton qui sert d'arme pour l'entraînement . Dick qui était entrain de s'entraîner fut surpris comme Tim qui s'entraîner avec lui ,"Calme,me toi Damian." Dit Bruce il ne fut pas surpris pas la colère de Damian comme si il si attendait " Me calmer ?!! J'ai étais entraîné par de grands assassins et je n'arrive pas à te battre!! Pourquoi ?!" Les yeux de Damian brillants de colère,il commence à attaquer Bruce aux poings,alors que Dick et Tim allaient aider Bruce il leur fit un signe de la tête disant de ne pas approcher. Ils obéissent. Damian frapper Bruce avec force et violence,mais Bruce paraît les coups avec facilité ce qui énerve encore plus Damian. Bruce lui merle d'une voix calme,tout en continuant de paraît les coups " Tu  veux savoir pourquoi je gagné ? C'est simple j'ai de l'expérience bien plus que toi,j'ai plus de connaissances et toi tu n'as pas encore tous appris,moi je ne me bats pas pour tuer je fais sa pour sauver Gotham, toi en revanche tu te bats pour tuer tu n'as pas de but,c' c'est ça ta faiblesse ." 

" Si j'ai un but et ce but c'est de succède à mon grand-père,et dirigé la Ligue des Ombres !!" Damian frapper de plus en plus fort,il ne  devrait concentrer pas je les points faibles de Bruce juste il frappa par colère.

"Est ce que c'est ton but ou celui de ta famille ?" Quand Bruce lui dit cela Damian s'arrête de frapper et écarquille les yeux la réponse de Bruce l'avait choqué,il mit du temps avant de répondre.

" C'EST MON BUT JE VEUX DEVENIR LE LEADER DE LA LIGUE DES OMBRES !!" Damian se remet à frapper.  Bruce lui répond " Est ce que tu ne voudrais pas avoir une enfance ?" Damian s'arrête choqué par c'est paroles, il sert les ses poing et dit" Je ne veux pas d'enfance ,je vais faire se pourquoi j'ai été entraîné depuis ma naissance, devenir le chef de la Ligue des Ombres !!" Après ses mots Damian part en courant. Dick et Tim veulent l'arrêté mais Bruce les en empêchent " Laisser le ce calmer,il reviendra." " Mais Bruce il vas se perdre et peut être se faire attaquer !"  Lui dit Dick " Ne t'inquiètes pas il y a un mouchard sur ses vêtements je peux le suivre." Tim et Dick se calmes un peu mais ils sont toujours inquiet,mais ils'ont confiance en Bruce.

Damian cours dans les rues ne revareg pas où il vas il veut juste courir s'éloigner loin,le vent fouette son visage,il court il s'éloigne du centre de la ville il y a moins de maisons et de bâtiments,mais il continue,la il voie un sentier et le suit ce sentier l'emmène dans un endroit isolé,il peut apercevoir un cimetière,pas très loin mais il ne se dirige pas par là il continue de courir et devant lui il aperçoit un manoir,il s'en rapproche puis il atteint l'entrée de se manoir. À vus d'œil Damian dirai qu'il est abandonnée et dans un piteux état,mais au lieu de partir Damian décidé d'entré,la vieille porte de bois massif est ouverte,alors Damian entre dans le hall pour une grand escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur sur les côtés il y a d'autres portes mais,il ne veut pas allait donc il décide de monter. L'escalier est couvert d'un tapis rouge qui commence du bas de l'escalier jusqu'en haut, il monte l'escalier il prend à sa droite car le côté qui mène à l'aile gauche du manoir et bloqué par un éboulement de pierres,il arrive sur un couloir,Damian vas à sa gauche ,il ouvre chaques portes qu'il croise soit les portes sont bloqués soit se sont de vieilles chambres,avec des trous dans le sol, il y a aussi des salles de bains,un Salla de jeux de billard avec un bar mais sinon tous est dans un état lamentable. Il retourne dans le couloir mais cette fois vas à droite, il à avancer un peu et il voit une grande porte vitrée devant lui ,il ouvre et derrière cette porte il y a une grande terrasse,le toit n'est pas effondré,il y a de grandes fenêtres qui offre une vue sur la forêt. Damian s'assoit sur le carrelage froid et il s'adosse contre le mur qui est à cocôde la porte vitrée,il attire ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras. Damian reste la en silence " Il à tort,j'en ai un de but,ce n'est pas le but de mère c'est mon but,puis de toute façon je le déteste,je veux rentrer à la maison,le manoir Wayne n'est pas chez moi,je veux retourner à la Ligue." La voix de Damian résonne dans la pièce il ne sait pas si il essaye de se convincre ou pas mais une partie de Damian à un doute sur son but.

Damian à dû fermer les yeux quelques minutes il se réveille,et entend des pas dans le couloir,il se frotte les yeux parce qu'il est encore très fatigué,en plus il n'a rien manger et courir dans tout Gotham la épuisé. 

Les bruits de pas se rapproche de sa position Damian se tien près à attaquer. Mais la porte en verre fut frappé et le porte se brise Damian fit surpris mais comme ,il était trop fatigué et n'a pas put réagir assez vite.

Un assassin vêtue de noir portant un capuchon,l'attaque avec un coup de sabre,Damian la éviter de peu, Damian ne porter pas de protection il avait juste son col roulé noir un gilet noir avec un capuche verte le bas une partie de son gilet était verte et il portait son survêtement noir,il n'est pas en tenus de combat et en plus d'être fatigué mort de faim il avait très froid. C'était difficile pour Damian de paraît les coups de l'assassin. L'assassin l'attaquer avec son sabre,l'assassin donne un coup de sabre au bras de Damian,l'assassint l'avait touché la blessure brûler.

Avant que Damian puisse éviter la lame de l'assassin était touche la gorge de Damian,il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur avec la lame sur sa gorge,alors l'assassin lui dit "Meurt Al Ghul !" Damian ferme les yeux et s'apprête à sa mort quand une des fenêtres se brise et contre toute attente.

Jason surgit portant son masque et sa veste,l'assassin fut surpris et Jason en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied dans ses côtés et il enchaîne en lui donnant une droite,l'assassin titube ,Jason lui donne un autre coup de poing se qui fit que l'assassin se retrouve au couloir et enfin Jason lui donne un coup de pied dans la poitrine se qui fit que l'assassin passe par dessus la rampe qui se brise en même temps et L'assassin tombe en bas des escaliers,Jason regarde par dessus la rampe mais l'assassin est parti enfin il demande à Damian qui est toujours sur la terrasse choqué par se qu'il vient de se passer "Damian,tu es blesser ?" Damian  hoche la tête en montrant la blessure " Se n'est pas très grave mais il faut soigner ça." Alors que Jason commence à partir,Damian lui reste à dans la terrasse jusqu'à que Jason lui dise " Tu viens ?" Damian hoche la tête en signe de répondre le suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste la la suite le plus rapidement possible.


	5. Aveux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian est obligé de suivre Jason même si cela ne lui plaît pas. Dick lui doit avouer se qu'il lui est arrivé,et Bruce essaie de le réconforter. La Justice League se réunit pour un grand repas avec toute leur famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite ,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5: Aveux.**

"Pourquoi je devrais te suivre ?" Damian croise les bras mais reste toujours dans la pièce. "Tu es perdue,frigorifiée, affamé, fatigué et tu risque de te faire assassiner. Donc si tu veux vivre suit moi." La vois de Jason raisonné dans la pièce et elle est aussi glaçante qu'une tempête de neige. Damian ne voulait pas le suivre mais pour rester en vie,il n'avait pas le choix et Damian savait que Jason avait raison mais il ne le dit pas il se contente de le suivre.

Ils sortent du manoir abandonné,et Jason à enfourcher sa moto et Damian avec hésitation s'assoit derrière lui,il s'accroche à la veste de Jason pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. Jason a démarré sa moto et ils ont quitté le manoir,Jason conduit bien le vent ne fouette pas le visage de Damian parce que le corps de Jason le protége. Jason conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt isolé qui se trouve sur les quais. Il arrête la moto et Damian descend,il suit Jason qui ouvre la porte de l'entrepôt.

À l'intérieur aligner sur le mur du font il y a de nombreuses armes,il y a des ordinateurs comme dans la Batcave " Suit moi",Jason était à l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur, Damian continue de le suivre l'escalier le mène à l'étage et la il voit une télévision avec un canapé noir devant,plus loin il y a une cuisine,et derrière se il y a deux autres portes mais Damian se dirige vers la cuisine et s'assoit sur un tabouret. "Tiens." Jason lui donne de la pizza "Tu peux la faire chauffer,si tu veux." Il lui dit en pointant le micro-onde " Et tu peux te servir à boire et à manger dans le frigo." Jason commence à partir et à se moment Damian lui dit "Merci." Puis Jason reparti à l'étage inférieur.

Damian à réchauffer le pizza puis la mange, c'est vrai il est affamé il finit la pizza et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et prit un verre et se servit l'eau et en à bu la moitié. Il descend pour voir Jason les pieds sur son bureau,le mur avec toutes les armes est derrière lui,il avait enlevé son masque et il était entrain de lire un livre,il remarque Damian"Tu as fini ?" Damian hoche la tête en signe de réponse," Tu peux aller t'endormir sur le canapé." Dit Jason,"Non c'est bon." Jason le regarde dans les yeux " Ce n'était pas une question." Damian était trop fatigué pour protester alors qu'il allait monter à l'étage Jason l'interpelle " Pourquoi tu as fugué ?".

"Une dispute avec Bruce."

"À propos de quel sujet."

Damian évite tous contact avec les yeux de Jason,alors il regarde par le fenêtre.

"Je n'arrivais pas à le battre à l'entraînement alors je me suis énervé et je suis partie."

"Juste pour ça,si tu veux un conseille évite d'être trop sur de tes capacités,cela risque de te mené à ta mort."

"Ouais..." Damian,ne voulait pas de ses conseils,mais se serait mal poli envers Jason parce qu'il l'avait sauver donc Damian se dirige vers le canapé et Jason se replonge dans son livre,Damian s'allonge sur le canapé,il entend Jason monter les escaliers et il sent un couverture poser sur lui juste avant de s'endormir.

Damian se réveille,il lève la couverture qu'il y a sur lui et descend l'escalier. Il voit Jason qui astique ses couteaux de combat. " Bien dormi ?" 

"Oui" 

"Alors vient je te ramène au manoir."

"Ok" Damian c'était calmer et il est prêt à retourner au manoir. Il suit Jason et monte sur sa moto. Le trajet n'est pas très long,mais le soleil se couche donc Damian pense qu'il est 19h30. Le vent est glacial,mais son visage et protéger par le corps de Jason. Jason a ait remit son casque de Red Hodd et il avait aussi vardga son costume.

Arrivé au manoir Jason arrêté le moteur et ils descendent,ils sonnent et Alfred vient leur ouvrir ils n'ont même pas le temps de dire bonjour à Alfred que, Dick se jette sur Damian et ils le sert si fort dans ses bras que Damian à failli s'étouffer"Lâche moi Drake." Damian essaie de sortir de l'emprise mortel de Dick mais il n'y arrive pas "Appelle moi par mon prénom et je te laisse tranquille." Après quelques que minutes Damian parle.

"Laisse moi tranquille ...Dick." Au même moment Bruce et Tim arrivent .

Dick laisse Damian respirer,et se tourne vers Jason"Salut,que fais tu ici ?" 

"Je suis venue le ramener."

"Merci,de l'avoir ramener Jason." Lui dit Bruce en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jason hausse les épaules."Nous devrions tous rentrer,vous dîner avec nous n'est pas maître Jason." Alfred lui offre un sourire,Jason soupire et ils rentrent tous dans la maison. Damian explique tous ce qui c'est passer depuis qu'il a fugué,ils furent tous choqués quand Damian dit"Pardon,de mettre énervé et d'avoir fugué."

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce,"Ne t'inquiètes pas Dami,tu es pardonné." En lui parlant Dick lui a adressé un sourire chaleureux. "Bien nous allons passer à table." Dit Alfred ,alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la table Tim parle à Dick"Dick,je te trouve triste,c'est temps ci,même tes sourires sont triste. Est-ce que tu va bien? 

Le visage de Dick s'assombrit un instant " Je vais très bien je suis juste-"

"Fatigué ?" Dit Damian en regardant Dick "Depuis que tu es partis en patrouiller la nuit dernière." Dick fut choqué il allait se justifier quand, Bruce pose sa main sur son épaule et lui dit " Dick,si tu as un problème dis le nous."  Bruce le regarde son visage et doux et on peut voir de l'inquiétude.

Dick,tourne sa tête vers Bruce puis...

Les larmes coulent toutes seules du visage de Dick. 

Ils sont tous choqués ils n'ont jamais vus Dick pleurait.

"Dick,dit nous se qui c'est passer." Bruce est très inquiet.

Dick plonge sont visage dans ses mains,il pleure à chaudes larmes. Ils essayent tous de le rassurer,mais au bout de quelques minutes Dick parle.

"Quand je suis sortie partje en patrouille..je ne savais pas que j'étais suivit..." Dick s'arrête et se remet à sangloter après quelques minutes il reprend.

"J'étais suivit par... Deadstroke et...il m'a...il m'a...il m'a violée.

Et Si il font en larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre sera la le plus rapidement possible.


	6. Réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce est en colère,mais il essaie de réconforter Dick. Dick lui est toujours en état de choc,et Tim et Alfred essaie de ne pas être envahi par la Justice League qui s'inquiète car ils ne voient plus Dick au QG et Damian subit de plus en plus de tentatives d'assassinat mais heureusement un certain Jason est la pour l'aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe,et les relations entre les personnages s'améliorent.

**Chapitre 6: Réconfort**

 

 

Bruce sentit la colère monte en lui,si Deadstroke était devant lui il aurait été validé le tuer. Il essaye de se calmer pour ne pas effrayé Dick et les autres. Dick ne pouvait pas s'emms'emp de pleurer. "Maître Dick tous vas bien se passer nous sommes tous là." Alfred sait toujours comment rassurer les gens. Tim lui serrer les poings,il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider,il se sentent impuissant. Damian lui garder toujours sont visage impassible mais,sont expression changea en colère car il ne savait pas comment réagir,il ne le dirai à personne mais il apprécie Dick il l'avait tout de suite accepter. Jason lii est appuyé contre le mur,ses yeux sont remplies de haine et de colère.

Il n'y avait que de la colère et de la tristesse dans cette pièce. Puis Dick remarque la tension qui régner dans la pièce,mais cette colère venait surtout de Bruce,alors il lui dit d'une voix douce"Bruce,ne t'inquiète pas  ne brise pas ta promesse,pour moi je vais bien,je me sens bien donc n'allez pas le tuer pour moi."

Ils restent tous silencieux pendant quelques minutes Dick brise le silence,"Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi nous avons plus important nous reviendrons protéger,Damian il a failli se faire assassiner si Jason n'avait pas été là." Damian est énerver par se qu'a dit Dick,"Je ne suis pas faible je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Et toi aussi,il faut te protéger,je ne suis pas blesser mais toi tu es blesser!! La voix de Damian gronder.

"Damian,je pourrai battre Deadstroke je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé."

Damian croise les bras sur sa poitrine"Je suis sur que si tu étais devant Deadstroke dans l'état où tu es tu serais pétrifié. Donc dans cette état tu es INUTILE !!" 'es paroles de Damian était dur mais,il voulait que Dick se rende compte de la réalité.

"Je..."

"Il a raison." La voix de Jason à couper Dick alors qu'il essayait,de se justifier.

"Dans ton état tu es inutile,tu ne peux pas protéger Damian et tu sera impuissant devant Deadstroke,donc il faut que tu te rétablis. Les blessures mental sont plus durs à soigner que les blessures physiques." Jason regarde Dick dans les yeux sa voix est glaçante. Bruce pose une main rassurante"Dick,tous vas bien se passer moi et Tim pourront vous protéger toi et Damian.

"Toi et Tim ne suffirait pas à arrêter Deadstroke,il et fort et intelligent il peut engager d'autres mercenaires." Répond Dick

Après quelques minutes de silence Jason parle"Je vous aiderez." 

Ils furent tous surpris par la proposition de Jason"Merci." Lui dit Bruce.

Alfred mis la table "C'est l'heure du dîner."

Ils vont tous à table le dîner est très calme,surtout Dick il n'a pas dit un mot de tous le repas et n'a pratiquement rien manger se qui inquiète beaucoup Bruce. Tim retourne sur son ordinateur et cherche des traces de Deadstroke. Jason est sortie. Après le dîner Bruce monte voir Dick qui c'est enfermer dans sa chambre. Et Damian prends son carnet à croquis et sort,il se dirige à la terrasse,il est surpris de voir Jason,qui est appuyé contre la rampe. Damian l'ignore et vas s'assoir sur une chaise,pose son carnet sur la table. Damian regarde la feuille blanche devant lui il ne sait pas quoi dessiné,alors il repense à la Ligue à sa mère et à son grand-père,Damian eut l'idée de dessiner la salle du trône la la son grand père s'assoit,à sa droite se trouve sa mère avec à côté d'elle Damian et à la gauche du trône il y a Nissa la sœur de sa mère. Damian commence à dessiner. 

Jason reste à la terrasse même si il y a Damian,il ne savait pas qu'un garçon comme Damian aimé dessiner,du coin de l'œil il avait vu Damian qui ne savait pas quoi dessiné et et rester,un petit moment devant sa feuille blanche avant de commencer à dessiner. Le silence ne dérange pas Jason puis de toute façon,de quoi pourrait t-il parler avec Damian,mais il décide de lancer la conversation"Tu as une idée de qui pourrait s'en prendre à la Ligue des Ombres ?" Damian s'arrête de dessiner et car il fut surpris,mais répond " Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis,je pense que nous avons un intrus dans la Ligue et qu'il ou elle transmets,nos positions,nos plan et le plan du bâtiment principal de la Ligue." "D'accord" lui répond Jason,"Pourquoi m'as tu poser cette question?" Damian se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de lui." J'ai des connaissances bonnes et mauvaises donc peut être qu'avec plus d'informations je pourrais trouver qui essaie de te tuer." Le ton de Jason parut presque sarcastique,Damian fut légèrement surpris"D'accord." "Tu as l'air surpris." Jason lève un sourcil,"Non! Je ne suis pas surpris je...euh...je...euh...je croyais que si je vive ou si je meurs cela n'avait pas d'importance pour toi." Damian avait honte il n'avait jamais,bégayer on lui avait appris à parler à de grands dirigeants et la il a bégayer devant Jason,il tourne la tête pour ne pas que Jason voit la rougeur apparaître sur son visage"Oui,je me soucis de ta vie,je ne suis pas totalement un monstre." 

"Désolé." C'était un mot que Damian avait dit seulement deux fois dans sa vie.

Entendre Damian s'excuser surprend un peu Jason,mais il il se remet vite de sa surprise. Puis Damian retourne s'assoir et Jason reprend la même place le silence revient.

Dick c'est enfermer dans sa chambre,il s'assoit près de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui est juste à côté de son lit,il attire ses genoux vers lui et les entourent de ses bras puis il regarde par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard on a toqué à sa porte "Entrer" Bruce entre dans la chambre de Dick"Tu n'as pas beaucoup manger au dîner, il faut que tu manges." Dick le regarde dans les yeux et lui dit " Je mangerai mieux demain ne t'inquiète pas." Bruce hoche la tête en signe de réponse et sort de la chambre. Dick est très fatigué,donc il se met en pyjama et s'installe sous sa couverture,il ne met que quelques minutes à s'endormir.

Bruce est dans sa chambre,il cherche Deadstroke sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville,quelques heures plus tard il n'a toujours rien trouvé,aucune trace de Deadstroke. Il passe. Alors qu'il se dirige vers son lit il entend de petit cris venant de la chambre de Dick qui n'est pas loin de la sienne,il cours vers la chambre de Dick et ouvre la porte. Et la il voit Dick assis sur son lit,les genoux contre sa poitrine,et Dick pleurait. Bruce s'assoit à côté de lui " Qu'es ce qui c'est passer Dick,tu peux tous le dire." La voix de Bruce rassure Dick et il se détend."J'ai fais un cauchemar de...cette nuit là." La voux de Dick est brisée et Dick se remet à pleurer. Bruce pour le calmer attire Dick contre sa poitrine et le serre dans ses bras,Dick entoure ses bras autour de Bruce et il s'endort dans les bras de Bruce.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible.


	7. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick commence à aller mieux grâce à Bruce et un nouveau personnage apparaît,il s'agit de Starfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera plus long et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous préviendrai quand un nouveau personnage apparaît sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7: Robin**

Dick ouvre ses yeux il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir plus clair,il essaye de se lever mais il est bloqué par quelque chose. Il regarde autour de lui et il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre il est dans celle de...Bruce,puis les évènements de la nuit dernière lui revienne en tête,i i se souvient de son cauchemar, de Bruce qui est venue le rassurer et qu'il c'était endormi dans les bras de Bruce. Il baisse son regard pour voir un bras musclé enroulé autour de sa taille,puis il entend une voix venant de derrière lui"Tu dois te reposer, tu as fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière.", "Non,c'est bon je vais mieux." Dick essaie encore de se relever mais en guise de réponse Bruce le rapproche encore plus de lui,Dick abandonne l'idée de retourner à sa chambre il regarde le réveil posé sur la table de chevet il affiche 6h:00,puis quelques minutes plus tard les yeux de Dick se ferme tout seul.

Dick se réveille,il s'assoit et voit que Bruce n'est plus dans le lit il entend l'eau de la salle de bain coulé puis quelque instant plus tard Bruce sort de la salle de bain avec juste un pantalon sinon il est torse nu. Dick voit les abdominaux de Bruce et le reste de ses muscles,Dick arrête de regarder Bruce quand il sentit son visage devenir chaud,il tourne la tête"Bonjour." Lui dit Bruce "B... bonjour." Dick sentit son visage rougir encore plus quand il a entendu qu'il bégayer,le silence s'installe dans la pièce Dick voit du coin de l'œil que Bruce à mis une chemise,"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre." "D'accord " lui dit Bruce,Dick se lever et en ouvrant la porte il dit "Merci... à propos d'hier soir." Bruce se tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire"De rien." Dick sort de la chambre et se dirige vers sa chambre le visage flamboyant.

Damian se réveille il regarde son réveil il affiche 7h:00 Damian vas prendre une douche puis il prend ses vêtements dans son armoire,il un sweat noir,un survêtement noir et une veste à capuche vert foncé. Il sort de sa chambre descend les escaliers,il sent une très bonne odeur émanée de la cuisine,il vas à la salle à manger et il voit son père assis à sa place habituelle,Dick est à sa gauche il est habiller d'un t-shirt gris et d'un pantalon noir,Tim lui et à la droite de Bruce il porte un t-shirt noir avec une chemise à carreaux rouges par dessus et un pantalon gris,Damian vas prendre sa place qui est à côté de Dick,il salut tous le monde et il prend une pomme. 

Bruce pose ses coudes sur la table et croisent ses mains"Damian." Damian tourne sa tête"Quoi ?" ,"Après le petit déjeuner rejoint moi à la Batcave je dois te montrer quelque chose." Damian hoche la tête. Puis Alfred arrive avec le petit-déjeuner,il a cuisiner des gaufres,des pancakes,il y a aussi du lait de la confiture,des fruits et plein d'autres choses. Ils se servent tous et commence à manger le petit-déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur,mais Damian est toujours intriguée par se que son père veut lui montrer. C'est la fin du petit-déjeuner et Damian rejoint Bruce à la Batcave il descend et voit Bruce qui l'attendait appuyé contre la rampe en fer."Suit moi." Damian suit Bruce,ils passent devant plusieurs vitrines,puis son père abaisse un levier  puis un une vitrine sort et dans cette vitrine il y a un costume."C'est pour qui ?" Damian lève un sourcil, un sourire passe sur le visage de Bruce "C'est pour toi." Damian est surpris"Vraiment ?"

"Oui,comme tu le sais Tim est devenu Red Robin et j'aurai besoin d'un nouveau donc j'ai penser à toi même si c'est pour un court terme. Alors le poste t'intéresse ?" Damian ne mets pas longtemps à répondre"Oui !" Damian fait le tour de la vitrine pour observer le costume,il n'écoutait cas moitié les explications de Bruce il avait juste retenu que le costume résister aux balles et aux armes blanches mais qu'il pouvait quand-même être blesser. Mais Damian était embêter par quelque chose c'était quand son père lui avait qu'il serait Robin même pour un court terme,à ce moment la voix de Bruce sembler presque...triste mais Damian pense qu'il a juste mal entendu. Ils commencent à remonter et ils passent devant des vitrines,puis Damian voit un costume dans une vitrine et à côté il y a une sorte d'hologramme d'un garçon avec se même costume, il semblait légèrement plus vieux que lui. Damian dirait qu'il a une quinzaine d'années"Qui est-ce ?" Damian se tourne vers Bruce,à ce moment l'expression de Bruce devient triste,"C'est une longue histoire,je te l'a raconterai mais pas aujourd'hui."  "D'accord." Damian voulait en savoir plus mais il ne voulait pas forcé son père a le lui raconter parce qu'il avait vus son expression,alors Damian n'insiste pas. Ils remontent au manoir et Damian s'empresse d'aller voir Dick et Tim pour leur annoncer la nouvelle "J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer." Dick et Tim étaient assis sur le canapé "C'est quoi ?" Demande Tim "Ça à l'air important." Rajoute Dick, " C'est moi le nouveau Robin !",Damian n'a même pas le temps de voir Dick arrivé,Dick le serre dans ses bras" Félicitations Dami tu suis notre parcours." Tim ajouté avec un sourire" Je suis vraiment content pour toi,je suis sur que tu vas y arriver." Damian repousse Dick et dit avec un ton hautain" Bien sur que je vais y arriver,tu me prends pour un incapable." Après que Tim et Dick est fini de félicité Damian, Alfred arrive " Maître, Bruce maître Jason à appeler il a dit qu'il possède des informations sur Dethstroke et qu'il viendrai vous les remettre."

"Merci,Afred." Alfred commence à partir puis il se tourne vers Damian" Maître Damian je vous félicite pour votre nouveau poste en tant que Robin." Alfred lui sourit " Merci." Répond Damian.

Dick et Tim se sont assis sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision,Damian et partie chercher son carnet à dessin et il s'est installé à la table qui se trouve derrière le canapé,Bruce est parti travailler dans son bureau sur des affaires pour Wayne Entreprise. Une heure plus tard on sonne à la porte,Alfred vas ouvrir et Jason entre les mains dans les posches,il entre dans le salon,il porte un pantalon noir avec plusieurs poches,des bottes,un sweat noir et par dessus une veste en cuir. "Salut,Jay." Lui dit Dick avec un sourire,"Salut" lui dit Tim sans décollé ses yeux de la télévision,"Bonjour." Dit Damian " Salut,ou est Bruce ?" Leur demande Jason " Je suis là."  Bruce descend les escaliers "Tien voilà les vidéos caméras de surveillance que j'ai placé." Jason lui lance une clé USB " Tu as d'autres informations ?" Lui demande Bruce " Oui,je ne vous l'ai est pas au téléphone car les conversations peuvent être écouter. J'ai vus Dethstroke dans mes quartiers avec des assassins qui ressemblaient à celui qui a attaqué Damian. Je pense que Dethstroke à été embauché par la personne qui veut tuer Damian." Dick prit la parole" Et comme il voulait tuer Damian,et qu'il savait que Damian venait à Gotham donc il en a profité et il m'a attaquer." La voix de Dick semblait flancher mais il se reprend vite. "Merci,pour les informations." Dit Bruce, alors que Jason commence à partir,Alfred intervient " Maître Jason,vous dîner avec nous n'est ce pas ?" "Non,merci Alfred." Alfred rajoute " Ce n'était pas une question." Alfred lui sourit "Aller,reste dîner ."rajoute Dick, alors que Jason aller rétorqué il sentit les regards de Bruce et Tim se posaient sur lui. Il soupire " D'accord je reste." Puis delà Alfred vas nettoyer l'étagère,qui est à côté de la télévision,Dick et Tim regardent un vieux film à la télévision,Damian se remet à dessiner et Jason tire un chaise à la table ou est Damian et il s'assoit," Dick, il est nul ce film." Lui dit Jason " Non,il est génial se film c'est un classique du cinéma." " Peut être mais il est nul." Dick et Jason se lance dans un débat mais au final Jason abandonne car il en a assez d'entendre Dick hurler que ce film est génial. Puis ils reprennent tous leurs activités,quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone sonne Alfred décroche le téléphone,parle puis raccroche il se tourne vers Dick "Maître Dick." "Oui ?" 

"C'était Starfire au téléphone,et elle vient vous rendre visite." Le visage de Dick se décompose sur place "Elle vient maintenant ?!" "Oui" 

Tim lui passe une main sur son visage et Jason lui passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupire et il dit "J'aurai pas du rester,pour le dîner." " C'est qui Starfire ?" Demande Damian,"Jason tu peux lui dire s'il te plaît." Lui demande Dick et Tim à l'unisson,"Ok." Jason soupire et se tourne vers Damian " C'est l'ancienne petite amie de Dick,mais ils se sont séparés,ils se sont remis ensemble,mais la ils sont définitivement séparés." " Et en quoi sa vous gêne toi et Drake ? "

" Elle est collante avec Dick elle nous demande à chaque fois où il est,elle fait n'importe quoi,quand on veut s'entraîner ou quand on est entrain de nous reposer elle vient et elle demande à se qu'on l'emmène quelque part. Enfaite pour moi c'est une fille capricieuse. Et je pense que toi aussi tu ne vas pas l'apprécier." Damian hoche 'a tête et dit "Pour que toi qui est toujours imperturbable savoir qu'une personne qui n'est pas un criminel qui est une super héroïne en plus elle doit vraiment être insupportable." Un petit sourire passe sur le visage de Jason,c' c'ela première fois que Damian voit Jason sourire.

"S'ils vous plaît il faut que je me cache donc quand elle arrive éloignée la le plus possible de moi." Ils acquiesent tous et Damian propose "Vas te cacher dans le bureau de mon...père." Dire "père" est encore bizarre pour Damian "C'est une bonne idée,elle ne vas presque jamais se cacher dans le bureau de Bruce." Dit Tim. Puis on sonne à la porte Dick se jette du canapé et part en courant vers le bureau de Bruce,Jason,Damian et Tim reprennent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était,et Alfred ouvre la porte.

Une femme rousse d'une vaintving d'années rentre dans le salon " Bonjour,ou est Dick." Demande t'elle "Il est au toilettes." La voix de Jason est calme et neutre Damian est impressionné par Jason (Comment fait il pour être aussi calme et ne montrer aucune émotion ?) Pense Damian "Bonjour,Starfire" dit Tim "Salut." Dit elle "Je voudrai te présente Damian ." Dit Tim, Damian se lève et va vers elle "Bonjour,je m'appelle Damian Wayne je suis le fils de Bruce." Elle le regarde et prend les deux mains de Damian "Alors,c'est toi le fils de Batman comme tu es mignon." Damian essaie de contrôler sa colère comment a t-elle put dire à Damian qui elle MIGNON,Tim rigoler en silence et un autre sourire passe sur le visage de Jason.

Puis elle dit "Dick ou est tu ?" 

Dick savait que l'enfer venait juste de commencer.


	8. Mauvaise journée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick sait que cela vas être une mauvaise journée.  
> Damian reçoit une proposition de Starfire et il se fait un nouvel ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça chapitre sera plus long,sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Il y'a la mort d'un animal dedans donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir,mais ce n'est pas violent.

**Chapitre 8: Mauvaise journée.**

Dick cours vers le bureau de Bruce,il entre dans toqué"Dick,tu vas bien." Bruce est assis à son bureau avec des papiers à la main "Il faut que je me cache dans ton bureau c'est très important." Bruce hoche la tête et Dick vas se cacher sous le bureau de Bruce,il regarde Dick sous son bureau et lève un sourcil en signe de réponse Dick lui sourit.

Starfire est allée s'assoir sur le canapé avec Tim après que Jason lui est dit que Dick est au toilettes,Damian vas vers Jason qui est toujours assis sur la chaise "Pouquoi tu lui a dit que Dick est au toilettes tu aurais dû lui dire qu'il n'était pas au manoir ?" Jason saisit Damian pars le bras,Damian à essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de Jason mais il était trop fort,Jason l'emmène devant la porte d'entrée il lui lâche le bras "Évite de parler aussi fort quand elle n'est pas loin et pour répondre à ta question je lui est dit que Dick est au toilettes car Alfred la déjà prévenue que Dick était au manoir et que Dick lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer et qu'il venait au manoir." Damian savait que Jason avait raison mais il ne lui dirai pas "Sinon, l'idée des toilettes ne vas pas durée très longtemps il faut trouver un autre stratagème. Tu as une idée ?" Jason réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre " Oui,on vas lui raconte l'enfance de Dick et toi tu vas lui parler parce qu'elle t'apprécie." Damian croise les bras et dit " Comment tu sais qu'elle m'apprécie ?" Jason regarde vers le salon puis retourne son regard vers Damian "C'est simple Dick t'adore et Starfire aime pratiquement tous ce que Dick aime." Damian trouve le raisonnement de Jason logique donc il est d'accord.

Ils retournent tous les deux au salon,Damian est allé parler à Starfire pendant que Jason informé Tim du plan . "Starfire tu veux savoir les bêtises de Dick quand il était petit ?" Dit Tim Starfire hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres "Un jour Dick,à voulu se cacher pour faire peur à Bruce et il c'est cacher dans un grand carton qui faisait sa taille ce carton était dans la Batcave,mais enfaite ce carton devait aller à la poubelle et Dick lui n'était pas au courant donc il c'est endormi dans le carton parce qu'il trouvait le temps trop long mais Bruce est allé le mettre dans la poubelle. Puis le lendemain Dick se réveille il ouvre le carton et il se rend compte qu'il est à la déchetterie,donc il est rentré au manoir à pied et il a du prendre un douche qui a duré plus d'une heure et depuis à chaque fois que Dick voit une carton ce mauvais souvenir lui revient en tête et depuis ce jour Bruce et Alfred regardent dans chaque carton avant d'aller le jeté." Jason raconte cette anecdote à Starfire qui elle était très contente,puis Jason en a raconté d'autres.

Dick était sous le bureau de Bruce et il entend tous ce que raconter Jason,il rougit car c'est anecdotes étaient vrai même si parfois Jason transformer un peu l'histoire. Mais cela avait l'air de distraire Starfire mais Dick savait qu'elle ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vue,cela fait plus d'une heure que Dick est sous le bureau de Bruce Dick ne parlait pas beaucoup car il ne voulait pas déranger Bruce. Puis Dick savait que Jason ne pourrai pas raconter encore beaucoup d'histoires à Starfire alors Dick sort de sous le bureau de Bruce "Désolé pour le dérangement." Dick avait un regard un peu triste il n'aime pas déranger Bruce quand t-il à dû travail,Bruce le regarde et lui dit "Ce n'est pas grave,tu peux rester dans le bureau si tu veux." "Non,je ne pense pas que Jay,Dami et Timmy pourrons pas l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte puis ce n'ai pas la mort je vais y survivre." Dick sort du bureau de Bruce descend les escaliers passent devant plusieurs portes puis arrive au salon il n'a même pas le temps de salué Starfire qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle le lâche "Bonjour Dick." Elle penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté "Salut." Dick se frotte l'arrière de la tête. "Tu vas bien on m'as dit que tu étais malade donc j'étais vraiment inquiète." La voix de Starfire est douce,puis Dick savait que Jay,Dami et Timmy ne pourrai pas la supporter encore longtemps donc il fait une proposition à Starfire "Starfire tu as envie qu'ons se promène dans la ville . Damian était très surpris c'était trop dangereux pour Dick de sortir et Jason et Tim le savaient,alors Tim vas chercher Bruce dans son bureau pour le prévenir,mais Dick lui saisit le bras"Non,ne vous inquiétés pas cela vas bien ce passer." Tim proteste "Il faut quand même aller prévenir Bruce,Tim se libérer de l'emprise de Dick est vas chercher Bruce,Tim entre dans la pièce sans frapper "Bruce ! Dick sort dans la ville avec Starfire." Bruce se lever de son bureau et il vas rejoindre Dick "Dick,tu ne peux pas..." Bruce est coupé par Dick qui lui présenter d le bras et l'emmène dans la pièce voisine.

"Dick,c'est trop dangereux." 

"Bruce,tous vas bien se passer je sais que tu as placé un mouchard sur moi et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne rentrerai pas tard tous vas bien ce passer je te le promet et si je me sens en danger je t'appelle." Dick frotte le bras de Bruce pour le rassurer,ça voix et douce et cela calme Bruce. Il soupire puis dit "Fait attention." Dick lui sourit et lui dit "Ne t'inquiètes pas." Ils quittent tous les deux la pièce et retournent au salon,Bruce laisse Dick et Starfire partirent Bruce à vus le sourire triste sur le visage de Dick. Ils retournent tous à leur activité,puis Damian se lever et se dirige vers le bureau de son père il toqué et il entre son père le regarde "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Damian vas vers le bureau de Bruce "Est ce que je peux sortir ?" Bruce soupire il allait parler mais Damian le coupé "J'ai placé un mouchard sur ma veste donc tu pourras me suivre je vais mieux et je serai me défendre." Bruce regarde son fils et lui "D'accord,je ne veux pas que tu rentres tard c'est compris ?" Damian hoche la tête et sort en courant du bureau,il vas dans sa chambre prend son sac à dos avec quelques affaires dedans et il sort du manoir il prend son vélo. Oui Damian ne voit pas l'utilité de se vélo mais c'est Dick qui lui a acheté.

Damian c'est où il vas il traverse plusieurs rue jusqu'à venir dans un endroit éloignée de la ville,il retourne au manoir abandonnée. Il laisse son vélo devant l'entrée mais son portable sonne il décroche"Salut,c'est Jon je suis au manoir et on m'a dit que tu n'es pas là. Tu es où ?" Damian réfléchit un moment avant de répondre "je suis à un manoir abandonnée à l'ouest de Gotham "Je peux venir ?" Lui demande Jon,Damian soupire et lui répond"Ouais,si tu veux." Damian à expliquer à Jon où se trouver le manoir et puis un petit moment plus tard Jon apparaît devant Damian avec son vélo. Il porte un pantalon bleu déchiré au niveau de ses genoux et un gilet rouge et bleu avec l'insigne de Superman au centre "Salut." Il lui dit

"Salut" répond Damian. Il lui explique ce qui lui est arrivé dans ce manoir. 

"Et pourquoi tu es revenu ?" 

"J'ai envie de le visiter." 

"D'accord je viens avec toi." 

Ils entrent tous les deux dans le manoir,ils montent les escaliers qui mène à la terrasse,puis "On passe par ou le couloir est bloqué et tu m'as dit que l'autre n'est pas intéressant ?" Damian réfléchit "Tu serais capable de soulevé les roches qui barrent la route "Je pense." Dit Jon,ils vont vers le couloir bloqué et commence à enlever les rochers c'est plus facile avec l'aide de Jon. Puis au bout de quelques minutes,ils peuvent ce frayé un chemin à travers les gravats,devant eux il y'a un autre couloir avec plus de porte et tous au bout de ce couloir il y'a un grande porte. Mais d'abord ils ouvrent toutes les portes il y'a des salles de bains,des chambres. Ils ouvrent une porte qui mène sur une grande salle de jeux avec un bar ils entrent. "Ils devaient être riche les propriétaires." Jon se dirige vers la table de billard,"Je me demande se qu'il c'est passer ." Damian suit Jon ils touchent au billard puis Damian vas vers le bar suivit de Jon,ils sont tous les deux choqué de ce qu'ils voient,devant eux ce trouve une tête de sanglier qui semble ensanglanté "C-C'est quoi ?" Jon est vraiment effrayé,et Damian ne le dis pas mais lui aussi cette tête lui fait un peu peur puis il s'approche du sanglier "Fait attention." Lui dit Jon en restant en retrait. Damian se rapproche puis il touche le sang.

"Ce n'ai pas du sang c'est de la sauce tomate mélanger avec de l'eau de pluie,la fenêtre est brisée donc l'eau venait de là." Jon se sent vraiment soulagé ,ils sortent de la pièce. Ils avancent un peu puis devant eux il y'a trois couloirs un à droite,un à gauche et un autre en face c'est la qu'il y a la grande porte. "On vas ou ?" Jon examine les trois couloirs "Tous droit ." Damian désigne la porte qui ce est devant eux,Jon hoche la la tête et le suit. Ils marchent jusqu'à la grande porte puis Damian essaie de l'ouvrir "Bloqué." "Attend j'essaye." Jon essaye mais il n'y arrive pas,alors ils se regardent ils prennent de l'élan puis foncent dans la porte ils ont du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises mais la porte à céder. Puis devant eux ils voient un grande et longue table au milieu de la pièce et un grand lustre accroché au dessus mais il est salle et casser,du côté gauche il y a une grande fenêtre avec les carreaux brisés,du côté droit il y a une grande cheminée. Il y'a des trous au toit ce qui laisse passer la lumière et le sol et couvert de carrelage. Ils entrent dans la pièce et vont du côté gauche pour admirer la vue quand ils se sont approchés de la fenêtre,le sol à commencé à se dérober sous leur pied mais il ont sautés en arrière avant de tomber,ils tombent au sol,ils se sont levés et Jon à c'est mis à rire,et comme le rire et contagieux Damian à commencé aussi à rigoler. Puis ils ont fait le tour de la table "Damian,regarde ." Damian le rejoint et Jon lui montre les couverts en argent,"C'est bizarre." 

"De quoi ?"

"Ils ont laissé des couverts en argent qui valent cher." 

"Ils ont du partir en vitesse."

"Ou,il se sont fait attaquer." 

Damian et Jon sont allés près de la cheminée elle est décorée avec toute sorte d'ornements et de sculptures,mais elles sont à moitié casser  Damian voit un grand trous dans le mur de droite "Regarde." Il pointe le trous du doigt,ils se rapprochent "On peut passer ." "Tu es sur." Jon regarde autour de lui "Tu as voulu venir,mais si tu as peur tu peux rentrer chez toi." Damian afficher un sourire orgueilleux sur son visage"Je n'ai pas peur et je ne vais pas rentrer." Le visage de Jon devient rouge de colère. Puis ils se calme,Damian rentre dans le passag,puis deux minutes plus tard il a rejoint l'autre côté,Jon suivit arrivé de l'autre côté Damian et Jon lever la poussière qu'il y a sur leurs vêtements et d'avant eu il y a une gigantesque bibliothèque, il y'a une table au centre de la salle et une grandes fenêtres vertical de chaque côté"Whooooaaaaaaa!!" Ils disent à l'unisson. "C'est la pièce la plus intact ." Damian s'avance vers la table Jon le suis "Tu as raison." Ils vont vers les livres "Ce sont de vieux livres ." Jon prend un livre et l'ouvre "Le titre c'est "Les navires de l'histoire." ." Mais Damian n'écoutait pas il allait vers la fenêtre,Jon le suis puis ils sont tous les deux choqués de voir une chienne avec deux bébés chiot un est noir et l'autre et blanc, la mère elle a le poil de couleur marron mais elle est très sales " Elle a l'air épuisé." Damian s'approche d'elle il s'assoit et il pose la tête de la chienne sur ses genoux,Jon lui s'assoit à côté des chiots "Elle leur donne à manger,ils continuent de boire son lait." Jon commence à sangloter,puis Damian murmure à l'oreille de la chienne "Tu continues à leur donner à manger même si tu es aussi fatiguée." La voix de Damian est triste,puis il a une idée "On peut encore la sauver si on l'a ramène au manoir Wayne,Jon utilise ta vision pour...." Damian s'arrête quand il voit que la chienne à les pattes brisées,il écoute son souffle et il est faible,il regarde Jon "On,ne peut pas la transporter elle est très faible et elle utilise toute la force qu'elle a pour sauver ses chiots..." La voix de Damian semblait se briser,Jon sais que Damian à raison. Pendant les dernières moment de la vie de la chienne Damian et Jon l'on caresser et réconforter. Puis la mère des chiots à commencé à fermer ses yeux et elle c'est endormi dans un sommeil éternel. Les larmes coulent des yeux de Jon et Damian retient ses larmes comme il le peut,les chiots se sont tous arrêter de boire le lait de leur mère puis ils sont allés se frotter leurs têtes contre celle de leur mère comme si ils lui demander qu'elle se réveille.

///////////////////////

Dick est sortie avec Starfire,ils se sont baladés dans la ville Starfire à raconté ce qu'elle a fait pendant que Dick et elle était séparés elle lui a posé des questions sur ce qu'il faisait. Dick voit que le ciel s'assombrit"Starfire,on devrait rentrer Bruce m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard et en plus je devrais travailler juqjusq très tard cette nuit,alors il faut qu'on rentre." Starfire tire la main de Dick vers elle et lui dit "Ou est passer le Dick Grayson que je connais celui qui n'a pas peur de rester dans les rues toute la nuit ?" Dick l'arrête "Starfire le travail qu'on fait et très important et en plus j'ai fait une promesse à Bruce." Elle passe sa main sur le visage de Dick "Dick,depuis quand fais-tu tout ce que Bruce te dit,tu es un adulte." Dick réfléchit un moment puis répond tu as qu'à dîner avec nous se soir . Comme ça on passe plus de temps ensemble." Dick lui offre un faible sourire,"D'accord." Elle se raccroche au bras de Dick et ils ce dirigent tous les deux vers le manoir Wayne. Ils entrent dans la cuisine et voient Alfred préparer le dîner"Dick,pourrais-tu apporter le café à Maître Bruce ?" "Oui." Dick prit le café et vas vers le bureau de Bruce et il frappe à la porte "Entrer." Dick entre et voit Bruce toujours assit à son bureau avec des papiers"Je t'apporte le café ." Dick lui tend le café et lui sourit "Tu t'ai sentie suivit ?" Lui demande Bruce "Non,non j'ai voulu rentrer parce que le soleil commence à se coucher et aussi parce que tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas rentrer trop tard."  Bruce est soulagé de savoir que Dick va bien "Je croyais que tu allais rentrer plus tard que prévu,mais je te remercie de m'avoir écouter." Dick lui sourit "Ou sont les autres ?" Demande Dick "Tim est sur son ordinateur,Jason est sur le toit du manoir entrain de lire et Damian est sortit." Lui dit Bruce,Dick commence à rire "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" Dick se calme un peu puis fini pas répondre "Ce qui me fait rire c'est que Tim passe pratiquement toute la journée sur son ordinateur,on a invité Jason à venir prendre le dîner avec nous pour qu'ons soit plus proche et lui il est entrain de lire sur le toit et ce qui me fait vraiment c'est que Damian est sortie." Bruce commence un peu à rire,puis il regarde l'heure "C'est bizarre Damian devrait rentrer il est déjà tard et en plus il est avec Jon donc il sont capables de faire n'importe quoi." Dick hoche la tête.

"Tu as essaye de l'appeler ?" 

"Oui,mais il ne réponds pas."

"Tu devrais appeler Superman il sait peut être ou ils sont."

"J'ai placé un mouchard sur Damian mais je vais quand même appelé Clark pour qu'il vienne chercher son fils."

Bruce aller appeler Clark mais son téléphone sonne le numéro afficher est celui de Clark "Bruce est ce que tu sais où sont les enfants ?" Clark est très affoler "Je sais où son les enfants vient au manoir nous allons aller les chercher." Bruce se lever et commence à sortir de son bureau et Dick le suis,"D'accord." Lui répond Clark et il raccroche. Ils sont allés dire à Tim qu'il mette son costume,il accepte et les suit. Puis ils sont allés voir Jason qui était sur le toit entrain de lire"Il faut que tu viennes avec nous chercher Damian." Lui dit Dick alors que Jason aller rétorqué il sentit les regards de Bruce,Dick,Tim et même Alfred le fixaient alors il accepte. Ils sont tous partis mettre leurs costumes puis quelques minutes plus tard,Superman arrive accompagner de Kara,Diana et Kon  "Partons ." Dit Superman Batman,Nightwing et Red Robin montent dans la Batmobile,Red Hodd lui enfourche sa moto. Ils s'éloignent de la ville et en quelques minutes ils arrivent au manoir abandonnée.

Damian et Jon sont assis devant l'entrée du manoir,Damian tien le chiot noir dans ses bras et Jon tien le chiot blanc et devant eux il y a le corps sans vie de la mère des chiots. "Jon tu vas bien ?" Superman était inquiet et quand son fils le voit il se jette dans ses bras et Jon raconte tous ce qui c'est passer en pleurant. Damian lui reste assis à la porte d'entrée Batman s'agenouille devant lui "Est ce que tu es blesser ?" La voix de Bruce était douce Dick et Tim se tenait à côté de lui et ils le réconforter "Non."ils leur dit,Jason lui reste appuyé contre sa moto. Kara et Non rassurent Jon et Wonder Woman lui parle pour le rassurer. Après quelques minutes Jon arrête de pleurer,mais Damian lui fixe le corps de la mère des chiots,Diana vas vers lui "Écoute Damian je sais que cela est dure mais il faut que tu restes fort,puis nous sommes la pour en parler." Les paroles de Diana ne servent à rien Damian continue de fixait le corps sans vis. Jason lui observe de loin il reste en retrait,il voit que Tim,Dick et Bruce on rassurer Damian mais les paroles de Diana n'ont pas aider. Diana continue de parler au deux garçons qui sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre,Jon lui vas chercher du réconfort dans sa famille mais Damian lui reste encore sous le choc Tim et Dick s'éloigne pour demander à Jon comment cela c'est passer . Bruce pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils Damian le regarde puis son regard se tourne sur le corps,Bruce s'éloigne pour aller voir Jon et avoir plus de détails. Jason voit la tristesse dans les yeux de Damian,Jason soupire est vas vers Damian.

Jason s'agenouille devant Damian et il enlève son masque,Damian fut surpris mais il continue de regarder le corps du chien. "Damian,cette mère c'est sacrifiée pour sauver ses enfants,et tu tiens l'un de dans tes bras. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que son sacrifice soit inutile ?" Damian tourne son regard des Jason surpris de ses paroles"Je ne veux pas que son sacrifice soit inutile." La voix de Damian était très faible.

"Alors il faut que tu prennes soin de c'est chiots, c'est ton devoir maintenant." Damian hoche la tête.

"Et tu sais je penses que ce chien à vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie quand elle t'a rencontrer,parce que tu la réconforter tu lui a parler,tu as essaye de la sauver. Donc grâce à toi elle est morte en paix et elle c'est sentit aimer. " La voix de Jason était douce il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Damian pour le rassurer,Damian regarde Jason dans les yeux "D'accord." La voix de Damian est encore très faible mais il se sent mieux. 

Les autres ont regardé la scène,ils ont juste observer. Jason ce lève et retourne a sa moto. Damian ce lève aussi il frotte sont visage avec sa manche,il donne le chiot à son père qui est surpris Jon fait pareil il donne le chien à Superman. Ils vont devant un grand arbre,ils commencent à creuser un trous avec leur a pris du temps,le trous est assez profond Damian et Jon sont allés chercher le corps du chien il l'ont mit dans le trous,ils ont remis la terre puis ils sont allés chercher de grosses pierres et ils ont recouvert la tombe de pierres,ils ont regardé la tombe pendant quelques minutes puis ils sont allés vers leur famille "C'est ont a fini ont peu rentrer." Bruce à a pris son fils à part et lui a dit "Ce que tu as fait était très gentil pour ce chien. C'est très gentil de ta part et je t'en félicite."  "Merci,mais je n'étais pas seul." Répond Damian "Je sais,mais je suis quand même fier de ton action." 

Superman est rentré avec Kara,Non, Diana et Jon qui a prit le chien blanc avec lui. Et Bruce,Dick,Tim et Damian son monter dans la Batmobile Damian tien toujours le chien dans ses bras. Jason a enfourcher sa moto et il les a suivit pour rentrer au manoir. Et Damian observe par le fenêtre la lune et Jason sur sa moto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive le plus rapidement possible. À la mort de l'animal j'ai failli pleurer,mais le moment qui m'a aussi touchée c'est quand Jason parle à Damian.


	9. Fête avec la Justice League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est bientôt la fin de cette mauvaise journée,puis la Bat family reçoit une invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour de nouveau personnage vienne ce sont les Outlaw,je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre 9: Fête avec la Justice League.**

Le trajet dans la Batmobile est silencieux,Bruce n'est pas en colère c'est juste qu'ils sont tous trop fatigués et le pire c'est que la soirée n'est pas fini. Damian regarde le chiot il c'est endormi dans ses bras,il faut que Damian lui trouve un nom et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il décide de nommer le chien Titus "Je lui est trouver un nom." Damian les regarde,Dick ce tourne vers lui "C'est quoi ?" Damian regarde Dick et répond "Titus." "C'est un bon choix." Dit Tim.

"Ça fait vieux." Dit Dick

"Je le nomme comme je veux." Rajoute Damian.

 "Tu voulais l'appeler comment ?" Demande Tim.

Dick réfléchit"Je sais pas,mais pas Titus."

Ils continuent de ce disputer jusqu'à que Bruce appuie sur la pédale de frein de la Batmobile. Jason est devant la Batmobile puis il tourne la tête et vois la voiture arrêter il soupire fait Demi-tour et vas voir ce qu'il se passe il voit que Dick,Tim et Damian sont entrain de ce disputer et il voit Bruce qui regarde la scène en soupirant. Il sort son pistolet,il vise et il tire une balle sur la carrosserie de la Batmobile. Dick,Tim et Damian arrêtent de se disputer,Bruce,Dick,Tim et Damian tournent tous leur regards vers Jason Dick sort de la voiture.

"Tu m'explique pourquoi tu nous as tiré dessus ?!" 

Jason range son arme puis regarde Dick"Vous étiez entrain de vous disputer,et je n'allais pas vous attendre bien gentiment donc je vous est tiré dessus pour vous dire qu'il faut qu'on rentre au manoir."  "Tu aurais mis tous simplement nous parler." Jason répond "Je n'avais pas envie de descendre de ma moto." Dick tourne les talons et retourne dans la Batmobile,Bruce redémarre la voiture et ils rentrent tous au manoir.

Damian sort de la Batmobile avec Titus,il vas à la cuisine et il lui donne à manger. Il est content de voir que Titus vas mieux.

Ils rentrent à la Batcave,ils enlèvent leurs costumes et vont à la salle à manger,Alfred avait tous préparer la table était mise. Starfire descend les escaliers"Dick tu es rentré !" Elle se jette encore une fois dans ses bras "Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?" Dick la repousse doucement mais Starfire lui fait une expression de frustration. Ils s'installent tous à table,Bruce est en bout de table,Dick est à sa gauche avec Starfire à côté de lui elle lui tient le bras,à côté d'elle il y a Tim il a essayé de se mettre entre Dick est Starfire pour que Dick puisse manger tranquillement mais elle c'est mit à côté de Dick avant lui,Damian se place à la droite de Bruce,et Jason n'avait pas le choix il c'est installé à côté de Damian. Alfred sert le dîner,le début du dîner ce déroule dans le calme Starfire parle énormément à Dick,elle est accroché à lui Dick parle en même temps à Bruce et à Tim. Jason est Damian ne sont pas intéressés par la conversation. Quand Dick leur parle ils répondent mais il reste la majeure partie du dîner silencieux mais de temps en temps ils parlent entre eux "Il vas mieux ton chien ?" Lui demande Jason "Oui il vas mieux depuis tout à l'heure." Damian prend une bouchée de son plat"Je l'ai appelé Titus ." Jason le regarde "C'est original mais c'est pas horrible comme nom." Damian croise les bras d'un air frustré "Ce n'est pas ce que pense Dick il trouve que sa fait vieux comme prénom." "Dick n'a jamais eu de talent tu à n'a qu'à prendre comme exemple nos surnoms"Brucie" c'est ça le surnom de Bruce,"Alfie" c'est celui d'Alfred et les nôtres c'est pire "Dami,Timmy et Jay" on a entendu pire mais ce sont les surnoms qu'un gamin de 4 ans donnerai." Jason a un petit sourire que Damian repère,puis Damian rigole un peu. 

Ils se tournent tous vers Damian et Jason, Dick demande "Dami c'est Jay qui te fait rire." Puis Damian à une crise de fou rire et Jason ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire et il dit "Non,ce sont tes surnoms de gamin qui le font rire." La remarque de Jason fait encore plus rire Damian qui ce tien le ventre, puis le visage de Dick devient rouge"Mes surnoms sont très bien !" Il se lève et pointe Jason du doigt,"T'es surnoms sont nul il font même rire Damian." Un sourire orgueilleux apparaît sur le visage de Jason.

Dick et Jason commencent à se disputer,puis Tim et Damian se joignent à la dispute, Tim est avec Dick et il dit "Je sais que les surnoms de Dick ne sont pas très mature mais c'est dans sa personnalité." Damian lui est du côté de Jason et il dit "Donc tu es entrain de dire Drake que Grayson est un immature complet." Damian à son sourire hautain et Jason regarde Damian et dit "Il n'a pas tout à fait tord." "Je suis peut être légèrement immature mais c'est cela qui fait tout mon charme." Réplique Dick,la dispute continue jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred apporte le dessert. Ils s'assirent tous,Alfred avait apporté de la mousse au chocolat,Dick aurait baver si il n'avait pas la bouche fermer,Tim aide Alfred à servir,Jason s'en fout et Damian examine la mousse au chocolat comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agit.

Ils reçoivent tous leur coupelle de mousse,ils commencent à manger puis alors que Starfire essaye de donner le dessert à manger à Dick comme on fait avec les bébés et que Dick lancer des regards de détresse à Tim et Bruce. Jason lui voit du coin de l'œil Damian qui regarde la mousse au chocolat d'un air interrogateur"Tu n'aimes pas ?" Damian fut surpris il croyait que personne ne le regardé "Non juste c'est que j'en ai jamais manger avant..." Jason jurerai d'avoir vus une rougeur sur la joue de Damian "Tu n'as qu'à goûter ? Qui sait c'est peut-être la seul fois dans ta vie que tu en mangera." Damian prend une cuillère de la mousse et il la porte à sa bouche, après quelques secondes Damian à toujours sa cuillères à la bouche et une légère rougeur apparaît sur son visage, Jason trouve que cela rend Damian presque...mignon mais Jason à très vite oublié cette penser "Alors c'est bon." Damian hoche la tête et il finit son dessert en seulement quelques minutes. Après qu'ils est tous discuter pendant un petit moment,le téléphone sonne Alfred décroche,puis il passe le téléphone à Bruce, après quelques minutes d'appel Bruce repose le téléphone et il dit "Nous,allons passer Noël avec la Justice League,dans un manoir que je possède qui ce trouve dans une forêt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive le plus rapidement possible.


	10. Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian reçoit une proposition et les tentatives d'assassinat ce multiples. Dick a besoin d'aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut je suis désolée pour le retard sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Ce chapitre rattrape mon retard.

**Chapitre 10: Danger.**   


****Une fois que la nouvelle fut accepté par Dick,Damian et Tim parce que Jason s'en fout,ils purent finir de dîner Starfire lâche le bras de Dick ce lève et regarde Damian" Damian j'ai une proposition à te faire,j'entraîne un groupe de personnes qui ont ton âge et si tu veux demain tu peux venir nous voir je me ferai un plaisir de te les présenter et en même temps tu te feras de nouveaux amis." Damian allait protester il n'avait pas besoin de se faire des amis il allait retourner à la Ligue des Ombres alors pourquoi ce ferait t'il des amis,mais alors qu'il allait répondre son père lui pose sa main sur son épaule"Damian demain tu iras juste voir comment ils s'entraînent tous les Robins son passer par là et tu pourras apprendre de nouvelles techniques." Damian soupire mais accepte. Dick raccompagne Starfire à la porte d'entrée puis elle essaie de l'embrasser mais Dick tourne la tête pour regarder vers le salon, pour esquiver le baiser,Starfire fronce les sourcils mais au final elle serre Dick dans ses bras et s'en va. Jason se lève leurs dit au revoir,il sort du manoir enfourche sa moto et s'en va. Ils se dirigent tous vers leur chambre sauf Bruce qui va travailler dans son bureau,ils se mettent tous en pyjama et vont se coucher.  


Sauf Dick,il fait les cent pas dans sa chambre il n'arrive pas à dormir, il est allé prendre une douche pour ce calmer,il a fait du sport,et là il est entrain de lire un livre mais il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'arrive pas à dormir parqu'il à peur que Dethstroke revienne,qu'il revienne lui faire du mal à chaque fois que Dick s'endort il se remémore la nuit ou Deathstroke le violé donc il attend que ses paupières se ferment toutes seules mais rien y fait il refait toujours le même cauchemar. 

Bruce sort de son bureau il passe devant les chambres de Tim et Damian puis enfin il passe devant celle de Dick il voit que la porte est ouverte et que le lumière est allumée il toque et il entre il voit Dick assis sur son lit les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine,Dick a l'air légèrement surpris mais il ne dit pas un mot. Bruce s'assoit près de lui "Dick,il faut que tu me dise ce qu'il ne vas pas ." Dick allait fondre en larme mais il se retient "Je refais le même cauchemar." Bruce est très inquiet à propos de Dick "Dick,il ne te fera plus jamais de mal." La voix de Bruce est rassurante et après un moment Dick vas se blottir dans les bras de Bruce. Dick s'endort dans ses bras et Bruce aller le poser Dick sur son lit mais Dick c'est réveiller "Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plaît." Alors Bruce emmène Dick dans sa chambre.

Damian ne dort pas,il pense à sa mère il se demande si elle est encore en vit,et si son grand-père est toujours vivant Damian la vue mourir mais grâce au Puit de Lazard il a une chance pour qu'il soit vivant. Damian pense aussi à son départ cette famille qu'il vient de rencontrer il...l'aime,puis il pense à chacun des membres il y a Grayson qui est toujours joyeux et souriant il emmène toujours la bonne humeur avec lui même après ce que lui a fait Deathstroke il se comporte avec Damian comme un grand frère . Il y'a aussi Drake même si Damian ne l'aime.pas trop Drake est intelligent et il est sympa. Damian pense aussi à son père il n'ont pas vraiment de relation père fils mais il fait de son mieux même si ce n'ait pas le père parfait. Il y'a aussi Barbara qui est d'une grande aide et elle aussi elle est toujours de bonne humeur et elle a aussi le comportement d'une grande sœur. Puis il y'a Alfred qui est la voix de la raison il calme toujours les tensions et il arrive à supporter la Justice League et la Bat family il est toujours là pour aider. Et enfin il y a Todd il est froid et ne parle pas beaucoup mais il est gentil dans le fond Damian pense qu'il cache beaucoup de chose et il ne dit pas tous sur son passer mais Damian...l'aime bien. Et Damian se rend qu'un sentiment bizarre apparaît en pensent à son départ du manoir mais il sait que ce n'est pas sa place ici sa mère viendra le chercher une fois que le danger aura disparu et il pourront retourner à la Ligue des Ombres et Damian ne doit pas aimer cette famille c'est un Al Ghul. Après quelques minutes Damian commence à s'endormir mais il entend un bruit,il se lève prend son katana qui est sous son lit,il ouvre la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se faufile dans le couloir il avance dans le couloir sans faire de bruit les rayons de la lune éclair légèrement. Damian aller tourner dans un couloir quand il bloque un coup de sabre venant de derrière lui,il voit un assassin il commence à attaqué Damian évite toutes ses attaques saute sur le mur et asséne un coup de sabre mais l'assassin le bloque de peu le combat continue il se déplace dans le couloir. Puis Bruce sort de sa chambre court vers l'assassin et lui donne un crochet du droit, l'assassin titube mais reprend vite ses esprits,Tim sort de sa chambre mais deux autres assassins surgissent de la fenêtre et attaquent Bruce et Tim. Dick sort de la chambre de Bruce et il vient aider Damian et donne un coup de poing à l'assassin "Grayson vas aider Drake je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul !." "Damian c'est trop dangereux !" Damian le regarde dans les yeux Dick fronce les sourcils mais part aider Tim. Bruce frapper l'assassin,il le désarme saisit la tête de l'assassin et la frappe contre le mur,l'assassin et tomber au sol mais il n'est pas mort. Dick et Tim réussissent à se débarrasser de l'assassin en lui assainent un coup de poing en même temps. Damian pare chaque coup de l'assassin et le désarme,l'assignation tombe au sol alors que Damian aller le tuer son père l'arrête "Damian ne fait pas ça !" Damian hésite puis d'un seul coup il plante son sabre juste à côté de la tête de l'assassin et l'assassin s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive le plus rapidement possible.


	11. Nouvelle équipe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian commence à avoir des amis et comme Bruce est la Dick vas mieux mais quand Damian à un problème Jason est la lui aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour la très longue absence mais cette semaine je pourrais poster plus de chapitres sinon désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11: Nouvelle équipe.**

 Bruce a put arrêté son fils avant qu'il ne tue l'assassin. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son fils "Tu m'as écouté donc tu as bien agis." Damian hoche la tête et se dirige vers sa chambre. "Personnes n'est blesser ?" Tim regarde par la fenêtre pour voir dans quelle direction les assassin ce sont enfuit,puis Bruce remarque quelque chose sur un des morceaux de verre briser du...sang"Tim vas me chercher le materiel pour obtenir ce sang." Tim vas vers la Batcave et Bruce ramasse l'éclat de verre. Tim reviens donne le matériel à Bruce"Tu as encore besoin de moi." Tim bâille"Non,tu peux aller te coucher." "Bonne nuit ." Tim vas vers sa chambre. Après avoir ramasser le sang Dick va vers Bruce "Tu vas suivre l'assassin ?" Bruce hoche la tête"Tu veux de l'aide?" "Non,vas te coucher." Dick fronce les sourcils mais il décide quand il d'aller vers sa chambre,il sait très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir. "Dick." L'interpelle Bruce,Dick penche légèrement la tête sur le côté"Vas dormir dans ma chambre." Dick se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles"Non...c'est...bon." "Vas-y sinon je t'y emmène de force." Bruce commence à aller vers Dick"Non! C'est bon j'y vais !" Dick part en courant vers la chambre de Bruce puis il ferme la porte. Bruce sourit à lui même puis il descend à la Batcave il met son costume scan l'échantillon de sang, après quelques secondes il peut suivre les traces de sang. Il prend la Batmobile vas en ville il arrête la voiture et sort il commence à suivre les traces de sang sur les toits.

Dick c'est très vite enfermer dans la chambre de Bruce il s'appuie contre la porte il entend son cœur battre la chamade. Il va vers le lit il hésite donc il va d'abord prendre une douche.

L'eaux coulé sur son dos et cela l'apaise,il repense à ce qu'il a ressenti quand Bruce c'est approcher de lui à se moment la son cœur battait si vite que Dick crois qu'il aurait pu exploser. Dick sort de la douche puis s'allonge sur le lit il regarde le plafond,enfaite il pense à Bruce il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive cela fait depuis longtemps que Dick à cette sensation quand il est près de Bruce quand il lui sourit et quand il pense au femmes qui fréquentent Bruce il se sent triste,Dick n'a jamais ressenti ça même auprès de Starfire. Il souffle se glisse sous la couverture est s'endort.

Damian remet son sabre sous son lit,puis il se jette dessus. Il se pose de nombreuses questions. Est ce que sa mère approuvera qu'il n'est pas tuer cette homme ? Quand reviendra t-elle ? Et surtout. Est-elle encore en vie ? Damian avait beaucoup de questions mais aucunes réponses mais pour l'instant il est juste très fatigué alors il s'endort.

Batman est sur la piste de l'assassin après avoir parcouru les toits il repère l'assassin. Il va vers l'assassin et l'attaque part surprise l'assassin reprend vite ses esprits après le choc il dégaine et commence à attaqué. Batman pare tous les coups de lame un part un,Batman le fait trébucher et lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Batman en profite pour placer discrètement un mouchard sous la capuche de l'assassin en même temps qui lui fait une prise pour le mettre au sol. Enfin d'autres assassins arrivent ils sont maintenant cinq,ils commencent à l'attaquer avec des coups de sabres et Batman en arrête quelques un mais mais il reçoit un coup sûr ses côtes mais il reprend vite ses esprits . Batman se jette sur l'un d'eux lui asséne une droite suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre l'assassin est projeté et il reste au sol assommé,un autre attaque Batman parre son coup il lui tord le bras il fait tomber l'assassin au sol puis lui donne un coup de coude cette assassin et aussi assommé. Mais Batman n'a pas eu le temps de voir venir le coup il le bloque à la dernière seconde mais il est quand même blesser au bras et avant qu'il ne puissent contre attaquer les assassins lance de la fumée et s'enfuient les deux au sol ne sont plus là. Batman remonte dans le Batmobile puis il repère le mouchard sur sa carte l'assassin se déplace,Batman regarde l'heure il est 4h du matin il faut qu'il rentre au manoir.

Arrivé a la Batcave Bruce enlève son costume et il jette un coup d'œil à ses blessures. Puis il entend quelqu'un arrivé dans la Batcave "Assis toi je vais te soigner." Dick prend tous le matériel dont il a besoin pour soigner Bruce. Bruce s'assoit sur la table en fer ou sont soignés les blessés,Dick le rejoint et commence à nettoyer c'est blessures. "Alors tu l'as retrouver l'assassin ?" 

"Oui." 

Commence à recoudre soigneusement la plaies du bras de Bruce.

"J'emmène toujours Dami à la Tour des Titans ?" 

"Oui,cela lui changera les idées et je vais suivre la piste du mouchard."

"Tu ne peux pas y aller seule !" Dick regarde Bruce dans les yeux"C'est trop dangereux même pour toi tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas et il y'a probablement...Dethstroke.Alors s'il te plaît n'y vas pas seule."

Bruce ne peux pas répondre il n'a jamais vu Dick aussi inquiet"Dick,je ne travaille pas en équipe et il hors de question que je travaille avec Clark il a d'autres problèmes à résoudre."

"Alors vas-y avec Jason !" Bruce est sidéré par la proposition de Dick.

"C'est un excellent combattant,il peux vaincre Dethstroke et tu sais pertinemment qu'il en faut plus pour le tuer."

"Il risque de tous les tuer et ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Alors demande lui pour UNE fois une seule de ne pas tuer."

"Dick il ne m'écoute pas et il est hors de question que je lui demande de l'aide et je suis sur que pour lui aussi cela lui ferai bizarre."

Dick souffle "Tous les deux vous êtes pareils vous n'acceptez pas que l'ont vous aide parce que vous êtes orgueillleux."

"Dick,je travaille seule je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide."

"Si tu as déjà eu besoin d'aide quand je suis devenu Robin."

"Dick..."

"Je peux débattre avec toi pendant des heures." 

"Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?" Souffle Bruce.

"Exact."

Dick commence à recoudre la plaie de Bruce au niveau de ses côtes"Tu peux lever ton bras s'il te plaît." Bruce obéit à Dick,il commence à nettoyer la plaie puis la referme."Voilà c'est fini." Dick commence à ranger le matériel,Bruce se lever et vas vers le Batordinateur"Non! Tu vas te coucher." Dick vas vers Bruce et lui tire son bras non blesser c'est vrai Bruce est fatigué donc il suit Dick il est sur de l'avoir vue rougir. Ils entrent dans la chambre Dick vas vers le lit sans regarder Bruce il a encore le visage rouge. Dick se glisse sous la couverture puis Bruce le suit,il sourit puis Bruce s'endort aussi.

Damian se réveille il vas à la salle de bain prend une douche. Il prend dans son armoire un sweat à capuche vert et un survêtement noir. Il descend les escaliers vas à la salle à manger,ils sont tous assis il salut tous le monde et vas prendre sa place. Ils n'ont pas reparlé de l'attaque d'hier soir puis Alfred arrive avec le petit-déjeuner,Damian n'est pas habitué à ce que les repas en famille sois aussi... chaleureux,quand il est arrivé au manoir il n'était absolument pas à l'aise pendant les repas mais maintenant il se sent à sa place." Dami c'est moi qui t'emmène à la Tour des Titans." Dick se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire"J'avais oublié." Souffle Damian "Bruce,je peux prendre la Batmobile pour emmener Dami à la tour des Titans ?" Lui demande avec un grand sourire. Bruce soupire "Oui, fait attention." Dick sourit et entouré ses bras autour de son cou "Tu viens Dami !" Damian suit Dick jusqu'à la Batcave ils mettent leurs costumes et montent dans la Batmobile"Rassure moi tu sais conduire ?" Lui demande Damian d'un ton sarcastique,Dick sembler vexer "Je ne conduis peut être pas aussi bien que Jason mais tu arriveras entier à la Tour des Titans." Dick démarre et ils quittent la Batcave.

Dick à parler à Damian tout le long du trajet,comment c'est de faire partie des Teen Titans bla bla et bla... Damian n'écoute cas moitié, arrivé à la Tour ils sont accueillis par Starfire. Elle se jette dans les bras de Dick,il est très surpris et essayer de la repousser mais rien n'y fait "Bonjour,Nightwing" La voix de Starfire est douce,et elle se détache de lui"Salut,Starfire." Dick se frotte l'arrière de sa tête visiblement mal à l'aise,puis elle se tourne vers Damian "Damian suit moi je vais te présenter mon équipe." Dick lui donne une petite tapé dans l'épaule puis Damian suis Starfire.

Dick sait très bien que Bruce n'as pas demander de l'aide à Jay et Dick et aussi au courant que Bruce part ce soir à la recherche des assassins,alors il sort son portable et décide d'appeler Jay. 

"Que veux-tu ?" Jason a l'air légèrement énervé,mais Dick ignore sa mauvaise humeur.

"Salut,j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Pour ?"

"Bruce part affronter les assassins qui attaquent Dami,la nuit dernière il a placer un mouchard sur l'un d'entre eux et il vas les affronter ce soir,en plus il y vas seule. C'est du suicide ! Même pour lui."

"Il est grand il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Sinon si tu m'a appelé pour que je le raisonne tu sais très bien que se sera inutile il ne m'écoute."

"ET Tu ne l'écoute pas." Dick dit juste ça pour entendre la réaction de Jason au téléphone. Jason grogne visiblement mécontent du commentaire de Dick. Puis Dick reprend.

"Je ne t'ai pas demander de le raisonner ."

"Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec lui !"

"Jay,c'est rare de t'entendre énervé comme ça tu t'es calmer pour tant ." Jason ignore le second commentaires de Dick.

"Jay,s'il te plaît fais équipe avec lui."

"C'est hors de question." Jason semble avoir repris son calme.

"Tu as promis que tu nous aiderait !" Dick hausse le ton.

Jason, souffle"C'est bon j'accepte."

"Merci !!"

Jason allait raccroché "Attends."

"Quoi ?" 

"J'ai une dernière chose à te demander."

"C'est quoi ?" Jason est visiblement agacer.

"Pendant cette mission tu ne dois pas...tuer."

"Dick,je n'ai pas de balles à blanc et sois je viens aider Bruce et je tue sois je ne ne viens pas."

"Jay tu n'es pas obligé de prendre des balles à blanc,tu peux leur tirer dans les jambes ou les bras sans les tuer."

"Non."

"Pour UNE fois Jay faire ce que je te demande S 'IL TE PLAÎT."

Jason souffle mais après une minute il répond "C'est bon j'accepte."

"Merci,merci !!!" 

"Ouais,ouais..."

"A tout à l'heure viens une heure avant qu'il ne parte."

"Ouais."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive très vite.


	12. Travail d'équipe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood et Robin se font attaquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut je sais Wally West ne fais pas partie de cette génération de Titans mais il a une place dans le couple Aquaman/Flash qui vas arriver mais vous verrez. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre 12: Travail d'équipe.**

Tim descend à la Batcave pour parler à Bruce. Il arrive à la Batcave et voit Bruce assis à son bureau entrain de travailler sur le Batordinateur. Tim vas vers le bureau et pose ses mains." Je viens avec toi !" Bruce a compris de quoi parle Tim.

"Non,j'y vais seule ."

"Tu ne peux pas y'aller seule c'est dangereux !"

"Et si tu viens avec moi cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi." Bruce regarde Tim dans les yeux.

"Je viens avec toi c'est mon travail de faire équipe avec toi c'est le travail de tous les Robins !"

"Tim..."

"Donc tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!"

"Tim je te fais confiance mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi ."

"Bruce tu nous à appris beaucoup de choses et tu en as encore beaucoup à nous apprendre. Si tu meurs là-bas Dick sera déchiré après ce qui lui est arrivé il ne pourra plus s'en remettre !"

"Tim..."la tristesse apparaît sur visage de Bruce "J'ai déjà perdu un Robin je ne veux pas en perdre un autre..."

"Je sais mais tous vas bien ce passer,et tous le monde serait plus rassuré si tu n'y vas pas seul. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi venir."

Après quelques minutes de silence Bruce soupire"Bien,tu viens avec moi mais tu dois revenir avec moi en vie."

"Je le promet."

"Maintenant préparons une tactique." Bruce et Tim commence à élaborer un plan d'infiltration.

 

Damian suit Starfire dans la tour des Titans,elle lui explique le fonctionnement de la tour et lui parle un peu des Teen Titans. Ils arrivent dans une salle d'entraînement"Damian,tu peux commencer un session d'entraînement le temps que je cherche les autres,Damian hoche la tête et Starfire s'en vas. Damian lance la session d'entraînement des robots apparaissent,Damian dégaine son katana. Il cours vers eux il en coupe un en deux puis,le deuxième attaque Damian lui donne un coup de pied et lui lance des batarangs explosifs. Il cours vers le troisième,il saute puis atterri derrière lui et lui plante son sabre dans son dos. D'autres robots apparaissent et Damian les détruit tous,il rengaine son sabre et se tourne Starfire et son équipe avait assiter à son combat. "Damian tu es très doué ." Starfire a l'air un peu choquée"merci." Lui répond Damian. "Maintenant je vais te présenter mon équipe."

"Voici Jaime alias Blue Beetle." "Salut." Lui dit J'aime en lui lançant un petit regard hautain.

"Ensuite voici Garfield alias Beast Boy." "Bonjour." Lui répond Garfield en souriant.

"Voici Rachel alias Raven." Raven lui fait un signe de tête.

"Et enfin voici Wally alias Kid Flash "Salut." Wally répond extrêmement vite. "Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?" Lui demande très vite Wally.

"Mon nom est Damian je suis le nouveau Robin."

"Donc tu fait équipe avec Batman ?" Garfield à à l'air admiratif.

Damian hoche la tête."Tu viens d'où parce que je ne pense pas que Batman t'es appris à manié le sabre ?" Jaime lance encore un fois cette air hautain.

"Cela ne te regarde pas. Au lieu de donner des leçons aux autres apprend déjà à te battre." Réplique Damian.

"Répéte !" Jaime avance et Damian dégaine son sabre. "Calmez-vous !" Wally se met entre Jaime et Damian."Stop ! Garfield !" Garfield à très vite compris il se transforme en un gorille et bloque Blue Beetle en le serrant dans ses bras et Wally se met devant Damian "Calme-toi ne commencez pas à vous battre." Starfire tire un projectile en l'air "Sa suffit !!!" Sa voix et puissante après que Jaime et Damian se lancent des regards meurtrier ils se calme et Garfield redevient normal et Wally souffle un coup l'air très rassuré. Starfire leur lance un regard dure "Vous êtes calmés ?" Damian et Jaime hochent tous les deux. "Continuons les présentations tu me connais déjà mai je vais quand même me présenter mon nom est Korry alias Starfire." Reprit-elle d'une voix calme. Ils continuent la visite "Alors, c'est comment Gotham ?" Garfield et Wally se tienne à côté de Damian "C'est original,parce que je ne viens pas d'ici." Damian pensait vraiment ça. 

"Tu viens d'où ?" Lui demande Wally.

"Je viens plutôt de l'Égypte mais je ne pourrai peux pas te dire précisément d'où ."

"Ok." Wally et Garfield lui pose plein de questions Damian se sent étonnamment à l'aise mais il y'a toujours Jaime qui lui lance des regards de défi "Tu travailles avec Flash ?" Demande Damian à Wally,il a l'air légèrement surpris "On fait de temps en temps des missions ensemble mais comme il a beaucoup de trucs à faire il a pas trop le temps. Je sais c'est bizarre que l'homme le plus rapide du monde n'est pas le temps mais il vient quand il peut." 

"C'est toi qui a voulut faire partie des Teen Titans ?" Demande Damian .

"Pas vraiment,c'est Flash qui m'a dit que se serait bien pour moi. Que je le ferai des amis et que je serai plus en sécurité."

Damian hoche la tête "Et toi Damian tu veux faire partie des Teen Titans ?" Lui demande Garfield "Je ne sais pas." Ils arrivent en extérieur Strafire s'arrête,ils sont sur un terrain entouré d'arbres et de roche "Ici c'est un terrain d'entraînement en extérieur vous pouvez vous en entraînés ensemble et par équipes parfois vos mentors ou d'autres justiciers comme Nightwing viennent vous donner des conseils et vous pourrez les affronter. "Damian nous t'avons présenter la Tour des Titans,donc maintenant vous avez quelques heures de temps libre juste vous ne devez pas sortir en ville sans mon accord." Ils acceptent"Viens on vas te montrer nos jeux vidéos !" Wally et Garfield le tire par le bras,Damian les suit. Mais avant que Damian puisse les suivre Blue Beetle l'arrête "Écoute la prochaine fois que tu viens ici on vas s'affronter et je vais t'écrasé ." Damian lui lance un regard provocateur,mais Wally s'interpose entre les deux "Ça suffit ." Puis Wally et Garfield tire Damian par le bras. Ils remontent dans la Tour et arrivent dans un salon . Il y'a une grande table derrière un canapé qui est devant un écran plat et il y'a une baie vitrée qui longe pratiquement tous le mur. "Aller viens !" Garfield et Wally sont déjà assis sur des coussins au sol. "Tu veux jouer à quoi ?" Damian s'assoit en tailleur sur un le coussins entre Wally et Garfield . Wally lui donne une manette "Je n'ai pas de jeux préférés,parce que la ou je vivais avec ma mère et mon grand-père ils ne m'ont jamais fait jouer à des jeux,ils m'ont juste entraîné." "Alors on va arranger ça." Garfield lance le jeu puis il lui explique les touches ,Damian comprend vite. Ils ont dû jouer pendant deux heures,Damian ne le dirai pas mais il a beaucoup aimé jouer aux jeux vidéos avec eux. Après Starfire et venue les chercher,"Vous venez on vas manger ." Wally essaie de négocier une heure de plus,mais Starfire lui donne un regard sévère,il soupire mais accepte.

Puis,ils s'assoient tous à table Jaime et Rachel les rejoignent,Starfire leur sert à le repas puis ils mangent tous. Raven ne parle pas beaucoup,Jaime lance quelques regards provocateur à Damian,Wally et Garfield parler beaucoup et poser beaucoup de questions.

Dick est entrain de s'entraîner,il devrait bientôt aller chercher Damian. Puis d'un coup il se souvient qu'il devait retenir Bruce pour que Jason arrive. Donc il devait rester au manoir,mais il a une idée il sort son portable de sa poche,il choisit le numéro de Jason puis porte le portable à son oreille.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?" 

"Tu peux juste me rendre un tout petit service ?" 

"C'est quoi ?"

"En même temps que tu viens au manoir,est ce que tu peux aller chercher Damian à la Tour des Titans ?" 

Jason soupire "Ok,tu préviens Damian que c'est moi qui vient le chercher."

"Pouquoi ?"

"Il serait capable de m'attaquer ."

"D'accord encore merci."

"Ouais ." Jason raccroche.

Puis Dick reprend son entraînement,il ne voulait pas ce ramolir. Il avait demander à Bruce si il pouvait l'aider avant d'appeler Jay . Mais Bruce lui a dit qu'il devait rester ici se reposer et surveiller Damian. Puis il repense à cette nuit,et il frappe encore plus fort le sac de frappe . Il se dit qu'il a de la chance que Bruce et toute la famille l'aide,pourtant il ne le mérite pas pour l'instant il n'est qu'un fardeau. Cela lui rappelle quand il était enfant et qu'il avait peur de l'orage alors il allait dormir dans la chambre de Bruce,parce que Bruce le rassurait. Il décide d'arrêter sont entraînement et il va prendre une douche.

Après le repas Damian,reçoit un appel de Dick.

"Salut,Dami."

"Qu'est ce qui y'a Grayson ?"

"C'est juste pour te dire que c'est pas moi qui vient de chercher."

"C'est qui alors ?"

"Ce sera Jay."

Damian est légèrement surpris"Ok."

"Ça t'embête pas ?"

"Non, c'est bon."

"À se soir Dami."

"Ouais,à se soir."

Damian raccroche. Puis il va s'entraîner avec Wally.

Jason,regarde l'heure il pose son livre et vas mettre son costume de Red Hood. Il prévient les Outlaws il sort et enfourche sa moto puis il se dirige vers la tour des Titans.

Damian entend le bruit d'une moto,il prend ses affaires et va voir les Teen Titans"Starfire je dois y'aller ." "Dick est déjà là ." Un sourire apparaît sur son visage."Non,c'est Red Hood ." Starfire est surprise puis elle descend avec son équipe et Damian les suit. Jason est appuyé contre sa moto,il tourne la tête Damian s'avance vers lui "Salut." "Salut."

"Red Hood,comment vas Dick." Starfire viens vers lui .

"Bien." Lui répond froidement Jason.

Damian dit au revoir au Teen Titans,puis il enfourche la moto derrière Jason. Jason démarre sa moto puis Starfire lui pose encore quelques questions puis Jason lui dit au revoir. "Accroche toi." Lui dit Jason puis Damian s'accroche un peu hésitant à la veste en cuir de Jason,une légère rougeur apparaît sur le visage de Damian mais il tourne la tête pour ne pas être vus. Jason démarre puis ils s'en vont,Damian est protègé du vent par le corps de Jason, Damian rougit parce qu'il a du entouré ses bras autour du corps tonique de Jason quand il allait vite. Dans un virage Jason tourne la tête vers un toit,puis il tourne dans une petite ruelle jusqu'à sortir sur une avenue Jason allait de plus en plus vite,il prend beaucoup de virages et à chaque coin de rue il tourne la tête et accélére puis il tourne dans une ruelle et ralenti. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!" Damian enlève ses bras de la taille de Jason,Jason lui met sa main sur la bouche de Damian. "Ne fait pas de bruits on ai suivi."

"Par qui ?"

"Dethstroke."

"Tu as réussi à le repère alors que tu conduisait ?" 

Jason acquiese,puis il jette un coup d'œil au toits et il redémmare la moto. Il prend plusieurs virages et passe dans des petites ruelles. Arrivé dans une ruelle une voix vient des toits "Tu fui Red Hood ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça AVANT. " Jason descend de sa moto "Tu as peur de te montrer Dethstroke ?" Dethstroke à un petit rire puis il sort de l'ombre. Red Hood et Dethstroke se toise du regard ils attendent que l'un d'entre eux baisse sa garde pour attaquer. S'en prévenir Jason lance un couteau à Dethstroke et il se plante dans son épaule ,Jason lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Dethstroke. Il tombe à la renverse et il atterrit dans les poubelles,Jason enfourche sa moto puis redémarre. Ils sortent de la ruelle,Dethstroke reprend ses esprits il a aussi un moto il prend et se lance à leur poursuite.

Jason regarde dans son rétroviseur et voit Dethstroke,il tourne dans plusieurs rues,pour le semer. Mais il le suit toujours.

Damian ne dit pas un mot,Il voit que Jason connais les rues par cœur comme si il avait grandi ici mais pour l'instant ils essaient juste de semer Dethstroke. Puis Jason tourne dans une ruelle et ralenti "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!" Damian regarde en arrière et voit Dethstroke arrivé alors qu'il se rapproche,Jason ralenti encore et alors que Dethstroke et à deux mètres d'eux il appuie sur une brique Jason repart à toute vitesse et le mur explose. (Piége!) Pense Damian,Jason sort de la fumée et sort son arme Dethstroke avait éviter de peu l'attaque,alors que Dethstroke sort de la ruelle Jason lui tire dessus. Puis la course poursuite reprend Jason à activer plusieurs piéges mais Dethstroke s'en sort de peu.Alors Jason prend plusieurs rue et il se retrouve à la gare,il n'y a personne sur le quai Jason vas sur la voix ferré sort des piquants en fers de sa poche puis en tournant avec sa moto, il touche presque le sol et il sème ses piquants sur la voix ferré. Damian est obligé de serré encore plus Jason pour ne pas tomber se qui fait rougir Damian,et enfin Dethstroke n'avait pas vus les piquants et il roule dedans,ses pneus sont troués à cause des piquants de Jason donc Dethstroke ne peut plus les suivre il commence à leur tirer dessus mais ils sont trop loin. Enfin le train arrive Dethstroke se jette de sa moto,le train arrive et le train roulé sur sa moto elle explose. Jason s'arrête regarde Dethstroke,une fois le train passer devant Dethstroke Red Hood redémarre et s'en vas. Quand le train s'éloigne Dethstroke regarde l'endroit où il y avait Red Hood mais il n'est plus là.

Jason et Damian ont semer Dethstroke,Damian enlève ses bras de la taille de Jason pour s'accrocher à sa veste enfin lis ont repris le chemin du manoir,il prenne le chemin qui mène à la Batcave puis ils entrent Damian est vraiment surpris de voir la Justice League et d'autres super héros qu'il ne connais pas DANS la Batcave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre suivant arrive très vite.


	13. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood, Batman et Red Robin travaillent ensemble. Dick surveille Damian au manoir avec Flash,Kid Flash,Jon,Kon et Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre 13: Infiltration.**

Damian est surpris de voir la Justice League dans la Batcave avec d'autres justiciers qu'il ne connaît pas. Dick vient vers eux "Jay,pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à ramener Dami ?" Jason reste assis sur sa moto puis au moment où Dick est devant lui,il se lève et se met en face de Dick. Jason est un peu plus grand que Dick,mais Dick dégage une aura de colère mais Jason ne se laisse pas démonter il croise les bras et regarde Dick. Il prononce juste un mot "Deathstroke." Dick écarquille les yeux,mais se calme"D'accord." Dick reprend son calme et vas vers Damian "Tu es blesser ? Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser avec Jay parfois il ressemble à un loup sauvage." Dick parle à voix basse. Jason se tourne vers lui "Tu as quelque chose à dire ?" Son ton est menaçant,Dick fait non de la tête.

Damian voit trois personnes,une femme qui a le look d'une guerrière,un homme de l'âge de Todd qui porte un tenue d'archer rouge et un...homme qui ne ressemble pas tellement à un homme il a la peau légèrement grise et il porte presque le même costume que Superman sauf que le S et dans l'autre sens. Puis Jason vas vers eux"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Ils se raidirent à la voix de Jason,"On te chercher." Lui dit l'archer.

"Je vous est mis un mot sur la table." Jason croise ses ses bras.

"Dans ton mot tu dis "Je suis sortie." Chez toi cela veut tous dire." L'archer recule d'un pas comme si il avait peur que Jason l'assassine sur place. La femme à la tenue de guerrière s'avance "Tu sais pertinemment qu'il faut que tu préviennes ." Jason lui lance un regard,elle ne dit plus un mot.

"Jason Roy a fait bêtise." L'homme qui ressemble à Superman,pointe Roy ou l'archer rouge du doigt. Roy déglutit "Je...je vais tous t'expliquer mais surtout ne te met pas en colère." Roy commence à stresser"Qu'à tu fais ?" Jason avance pas à pas vers Roy qui lui de une pas à pas contre le mur"Pour ma défense ne n'était pas seul Artémis et Bizarro étaient aussi avec moi."

"Parle." Lui demande Jason.

"Ok." Roy se racle la gorge"On avait faim,donc ont compté faire à manger mais on a fait... brûler le four et la gazinière..." Roy court se cacher derrière Bizarro et Artémis. Jason se tourne vers eux et Artémis prend l'archer rouge par les épaules et le place devant eux. Jason avance vers eux "Je vous avez laisser de l'argent sur le comptoir si vous vouliez commander le repas." Jason et en face de Roy et il tape son doigt sur le torse de Roy pour le faire reculer et cela marche Roy recule et Artémis et Bizarro aussi,Jason continue son geste tout en leurs parlant"Donc,vous allez acheter un nouveau four et une nouvelle gazinière et si vous ne le faite pas cela vas très mal finir. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?" Il leur dit ça d'un voix calme mais menaçante il ressembler presque à Batman, ils hochent tous les trois la tête et Jason s'éloigne.

"Tu lui as dit ?" Demande Jason à Dick.

"Euh...Non je ne lui ai pas dit..." 

"Et tu vas lui dire quand ?" 

"Je crois que je devrais lui dire maintenant." Dick sourit faiblement et vas vers Bruce. 

Bruce est entrain de parler à Superman et Wonder Woman,"Je peux te parler ?" Bruce hoche la tête,il suit Dick dans un endroit plus calme"Il n'y a quelques chose qui ne vas pas ?" Lui demande Batman "Je voudrais te parler de la mission que tu vas mener tout à l'heure avec Tim." Bruce soupire "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas que tu viennes tu dois encore te reposer ." 

"Ce n'est pas à propos de ça !" 

"Alors à quelle propos ?"

"J'ai demander à Jay qu'il t'aide dans cette mission. Et il a accepté" Batman à l'air un peu surpris mais il reprend cette même expression dure et froide.

"Dick,je ne veux pas qu'il tue tu le sais."

"Mais il m'a promit qu'il ne turas pas ce soir ! Il me l'a promis et tu sais très bien que Jay ne brise jamais ses promesses." Dick est déterminé,il veut que Bruce et Jay travaille ensemble comme avant...même si Dick sait que cela ne sera jamais comme avant.

"C'est vrai ?" Demande Bruce.

"OUI !" Dick le regarde dans les yeux "Pourtant je crois qu'il n'as pas de balles à blanc ?" Bruce jette un coup d'œil à la salle"Il sait c'est pour cela qu'il ne vas tirer que dans les jambes et les bras,il ne turas pas." Dick croise les bras. Batman à eu une sorte de grognement"C'est d'accord." Le visage de Dick s'illumine d'un sourire,il serre Bruce dans ses bras et vas prévenir Jason. Batman et Red Hood se lance un regard et Jason hoche la tête. Batman vas voir son fils "Damian tu restes ici ce soir avec Dick au manoir je pars en mission avec Tim et Jason." Damian fronce les sourcils "Je veux venir je veux combattre ceux qui ont attaqué ma mère."

"Non,tu restes ici c'est pour ta sécurité et ta mère veut que je te protège." 

"Ils l'ont peut être tuer !"

"Damian ta mère ne meurt pas aussi facilement. Donc tu restes au manoir."

Damian souffle et dans un grognement il murmure "D'accord." Puis Damian vas voir Kid Flash et Jon.

Jason va voir Bruce pour en apprendre plus sur leurs cibles"Alors,des informations en plus  ?" Jason se rapproche de la table"Non mais voilà les plan du bâtiment." Bruce regarde les plans,Jason commence à étudier les plans du bâtiment "On vas rentrer dans le bâtiment par les conduits,il faut qu'ont les prennent pas surprise." Jason croise les bras et balaye les plans du regard "C'est une bonne idée mais il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repèrés ." Bruce hoche la tête. Une partie de la Justice League est partie,il ne reste que Barry,Wally,Kon,Jon et Kara ils vont aidés Dick à surveiller Damian,Jon et Wally."Ons y vas." Batman préviens Dick et les autres,Dick le prend par le bras"S'il te plaît essaye de travailler avec Jay et surtout reste en vie."  Dick lui offre un doux sourire"Ne t'inquiètes pas." Batman monte dans la Batmobile avec Tim,et Red Hood enfourche sa moto,ils démarrent puis sortent de la Batcave.

Damian,Jon et Wally sont partis jouer au jeux vidéos,Kon et Kara regardent la télévision pendant que Dick et Barry discutent dans la cuisine. "Alors comment tu vas ?" Dick est appuyé contre le comptoir ?" Barry soupire il vient à côté de Dick"Je vais bien mais..." Barry fait une pose comme pour chercher ses mots"Je me sens bizarre c'est temps ci." Repris Barry.

"Tu es malade." Dick penche la tête sur le côté.

"Non,je vais très bien mais je me sens bizarre quand je suis près de lui ou quand je lui parle ." Barry parle à voix basse"De qui tu parles ?" Barry rougit il a penser à voix haute"Tu es amoureux ! Allez dit moi qui c'est je te promets je le dirai à personne." Enfaite oui Dick est Barry sont attirés par les hommes,mais pour l'instant Dick est impatient de savoir qui cette homme "Alors c'est un membre de la Justice League, c'est un homme..." Dick se tapote le menton"Hummm...Superman ?" Barry écarquille les yeux"Non! Mais ça va pas il est marié et ce n'est pas lui !" "Excuse moi,alors..." Dick ouvre les yeux en grands "Bruce ?!" Barry saute sur place "Mais tu es fou! Bruce n'est pas mon type d'homme !" Dick rougit légèrement d'embarras"Pourtant Bruce est beau intelligent il fait craquer toutes les femmes la preuve il a séduit Talia..." Après quelques secondes,il se tourne vers Barry l'air choqué"Arthur ?" Dick lui dit à voix basse. Barry rougit "Oui...Je ne sais pas il m'attire je ne peux pas l'expliquer !" Il se met à stresser et à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine"Je suis sur que vous iriez très bien ensemble c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider ." Flash s'arrête de marcher"Tu crois ?" "Mais oui ! Tu le mérites et même si Aquaman peut être orgueilleux,têtu et froid je suis sur que vous iriez très bien ensembles. Aller laisse moi t'aider !" Barry gigote sur place "D'accord,mais je veux que tu sois discret." "Mais oui !" Dick fait un geste de la main,ils ont recommencés à parler de tous et de rien puis Barry se tourne vers Dick avec un sourire"Dis,ce commentaire que tu as fait à propos de Bruce." Dick se raidit et commence à rougir "De quoi tu parles c'est juste un commentaire parmi tant d'autres." Barry prend une gorgée de sa tasse de café"Ne me dit pas que..." Dick tourne la tête dans l'autre sens"Tu es amoureux de Bruce ?!" Dick rougit encore plus et dit un faible"Oui." Barry lui tapote l'épaule"On vas s'aider mutuellement !" Dick sourit puis après quelques minutes Kon et Kara arrivent "De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?" Leur demande Kara "Rien d'important." Répondent Dick et Barry.

Damian joue avec Jon et Wally "Wally pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer chez tes parents ?" Lui demande Damian les yeux rivés sur l'écran,Wally déglutit "Enfaite je vis chez mon oncle et sa femme parce que mais parents sont...morts." Une expression triste s'affiche sur le visage de Wally "Désolé." Lui dit Damian " Ne t'inquiètes pas,enfaite mon oncle et sa femme ne m'aiment pas mais je vis avec donc c'est pour ça que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à la Tour de Titans..." Damian regarde Wally est lui dit "Tu l'as dit à Barry il peut t'aider ?" Wally écarquille les yeux"Non,je veux pas le déranger avec mes problèmes." Le silence revient "On peut se remettre à parler le silence fait bizarre ?" Demande Jon maladroitement"Oui pas de problème." Lui répond Wally.

Damian a penser s'enfuir pour aller venger sa mère mais si il part,Jon et Wally ne pourront pas garder le secret assez longtemps surtout Jon il appellerai son père et si il allait là-bas Todd ou son père le ramènerai au manoir ou Dick viendrai le chercher.

La route est silencieuse Batman et Red Hood passent par de petites ruelles,puis ils s'arrêtent devant une usine abandonnée"C'est ici,on devrait passer par la cheminée elle dégage moins de fumer que les autres." Propose Tim Batman et Red Hood acquiescent puis ils montent sur le toit le plus proche de la cheminée. Batman plane jusqu'à la cheminée et Red Robin le suit,Red Hood lui saute avec agilité de toit en toit il saute par dessus tout les obstacles puis il grimpe grâce à son grappin sur le bord de la cheminée,puis ils descendent tous les trois dans la cheminée. Batman et Red Robin atterrissent sur un câble et Red Hood atterri sur un barre en fer. Ils descendent de leurs perchoirs et vont sur les plateformes qui son taux le côté,dans la cheminée il y'a de la lave(note de l'auteur :cela ressemble beaucoup à la scierie de Sionis dans l'avant dernier jeu Batman Arkham. Fin de la note.) Ils passent par un conduit et ils atterrissent à la salle en dessous,Tim se sent mal à l'aise être en mission avec Batman c'est très silencieux parce que Batman ne parle pratiquement pas mais être en mission avec Batman et Red Hood c'est encore plus silencieux il ne disent pas un mot ils ne parlent même pas entre eux"Alors,les mouchards sont dans cette salle." Leur dit Tim en montrant sur les plans du bâtiment qu'il a enregistré dans son portable et il donne les informations au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent dans les salles et les couloirs délabrés,puis ils passent par une fenêtre et arrivent sur des perchoirs. Il y'a des hommes en bas Red Hood se place sur un perchoir dans l'ombre à l'autre bout de la salle,Batman reste au même endroit et Red Robin se place sur le perchoir à sa droite. Ils attirent chacun un des criminels en faisant du bruit,Tim lance un batarangs,un des hommes de main y vas puis Red Robin se jette sur lui et l'assomme puis il remonte. Batman attend qu'un des criminels arrivent sur son perchoir et il lui fait une élimination inversé,Red Hood lui c'est cacher derrière un mur et lorsque qu'un des hommes et passer il lui a fait une élimination silencieuse.

Tim c'est cacher dans les conduits sous les criminels puis au signal de Batman ils se sont jetter sur les criminels. Tim est sorti et en a frappé un à la tête et il c'est évanouie il a commencé à attaqué les autres,Red Hood lui a casser un bras à l'un des criminels puis la assommé,il donne un coup de pied à un autre. Batman lance un batarangs dans le pistolet d'un des hommes de main,lui fait un étourdissement et l'assomme contre le sol. Ils éliminent les autres facilement et pas une seule goutte de sans n'a été versé. "Par ici." Jason pointe un conduit en hauteur,ils passent par se conduit et après avoir éliminé d'autres ennemis,puis ils arrivent dans une grande salle "Je ne vois rien." Dit Tim en inspectant la salle"Il y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas." Jason est sur ses gardes,Batman à l'air d'avoir un visage plus sérieux que d'habitude"Préparez vous. On vas être attaqué." Batman se met en position de combat.

Une porte s'ouvre et un colosse d'au moins 3 mètres apparaît devant eux,il est chauve et à à quelques tatouages sur son corps,ses muscles son disproportionnés et sa tête fait très petite,il porte juste un pantalon de prisonniers "Il a prit le sérum de Titan." Leur dit Red Robin. "Je vais te briser Batman." Dit le colosse en faisant craquer ses os.

Le colosse commence à foncer vers Batman,il esquive et le colosse fonce droit dans le mur,il est étourdit. Red Hood foncé vers lui et commence à lui frapper les côtes il esquive un coup de poing et s'éloigne. "J'ai une idée,essayaient de le l'occuper." Tim se place au milieux de la salle et commence à préparer son plan. Batman et Red Hood commencent à frappé le colosse"Batman,je te le laisse j'ai aussi une idée." Jason s'en vas vers le fond de la salle. Batman frappé le colosse à la tête et au côtes et quand le titan lui foncé dessus,il saute en l'air à la dernière minute,joint ses deux poing et le frappe à l'arrière de la tête,"Emmène le par ici !" Lui crie Red Hood,Batman hoche la tête se positionne près de l'endroit où le colosse doit être et il attend qu'il lui foncé dessus,Batman esquive encore un fois à la dernière minute,il est étourdit. Red Hood est est sur une poutre en métal et dans ses mains il tient une poutre aussi en métal attaché à une chaîne métallique"Éloigne toi !" Crie Jason à Batman. Et au moment où le colosse se relever Red Hood lance la poutre en métal attaché à la chaîne sur le colosse,la poutre le frappe en plein centre,mais il n'est pas K.O . Jason commence à se balancer sur la poutre en métal puis quand le colosse reprend ses esprits,Jason qui était entrain de se balancer lâche la poutre se qui le projecte sur le colosse et Red Hood lui assénne un coup de poing en plein dans la tête. Le colosse tombe à la renverse. Batman avait aider Red Robin à terminer son plan,Batman avait placer du du gel explosif sur le sol qui est fragile et au moment où le colosse et tomber à la renverse. Batman à fait sauter le gel explosif et le colosse est tombé dans des décombres à l'étage inférieur,Bruce est allé voir l'état du colosse il est juste assommé.

"Alors ça c'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe." Tim est content que Bruce et Jason et put travailler ensemble,ils ont passer la porte par ou le colosse est entrée ils ont du affronter encore quelques ennemis et traverser encores quelques salles. "Ils sont justes derrière cette porte." Préviens Red Robin"Passons par les conduits ." Leur dit Bruce,ils commencent à traverser des conduits,enfin ils arrivent aux grilles qui sont aux le plafond et ils ont une vue sur toute la pièce. La pièce est bien équipée il y'a un grand ordinateur au centre.Puis ils surprennent une conversation entre Deathstroke,les assassins,et ils entendent la voix d'une femme. Cette femme n'est pas présente dans le bâtiment,elle communique avec Deathstroke par vidéo et transmission radio. Le visage de la femme à l'écran ne pouvait pas être vus,elle porte un voile mauve qui entoure son visage.

"Vous à t'il suivit ?" Demande la femme aux assassins.

"Non,maîtresse."

"Bien, Deathstroke à tu de nouvelles informations ?" 

"Un nouvel ennemi est en travers de notre objectif. Et c'est un allié de Batman."

"De qui s'agit-il ?"

"Il s'agit de Red Hood, c'est un justicier mais c'est aussi un mercenaire il tue ses ennemis. J'ai travaillé avec lui quand il se faisait encore appelé le Chevalier d'Arkham, c'est un très exellent combattant,un tireur hors pair et il est aussi un excellent tacticien il a réussi à créer une armée et il a failli tuer Batman mais...son passer la rattraper au dernier moment. Il ne faut pas le sous estimé,je crois que c'est le meilleur mercenaire et assassin que j'ai rencontré mais notre différence c'est que lui il tue des criminels. Donc c'est moi qui veut le tuer,nous avons des comptes à régler."

"Je te fais confiance,pour les éliminer."

"Et nous maîtresse que devons nous faire ?" Lui demande un des assassins.

"Je veux que vous restiez dans ce bâtiment,je vous préviendrai jusqu'à nouvel ordre." La femme à éteint ses communications.

"Je vous laisse ici,je sors en ville." Sur ses mots Deathstroke part .

"Pourquoi on ne la pas attaquer ?" Demande de Tim à voix basse.

"Si on l'avait attaquer,les assassins se serait peut-être enfuit et nous devons obtenir leurs informations et Deathstroke aurait appelé des renforts et nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de c'est informations." Batman lui répond,Tim hoche sa tête"Maintenant préparer à attaqué." Ils se regardent tous les trois puis...

Ils descendent des conduits il y'a trois assassins donc un chacun Red Robin donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'assassin,l'assassin dégaine son sabre et commence à l'attaquer Tim pare ses coups de lame puis il utilise son bâton. Il donne un coup de bâton dans la tête de l'assassin et utilise le bout pour le frapper au ventre,il bloque quelques coups de l'assassin puis il lui donne un coup de pied au bras et l'assassin fait tomber sa lame. L'assassin sort une dague,il blesse Tim aux bras et aux jambes enfin après quelques coups bloqué et quelques blessures Red Robin fait tomber l'assassin au sol avec son pied puis il l'assomme.

Red Hood bloque les coups de l'assassin puis Jason sort son couteau de combat,et il commence à attaqué l'assassin il le blesse à la jambe et à l'épaule. Alors que le combat continue l'assassin fait tomber le couteau de Jason, donc il sort son arme et lui tire dans l'épaule. L'assassin lui lance une dague et la dague se plante dans l'épaule de Red Hood,il retire la dague ensanglanté et il envoie au sol il fonce sur l'assassin lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui casse le bras enfin Jason l'assomme.

Batman lance un batarangs explosifs que l'assassin pare avec son katana,Batman donne plusieurs coups de poings à l'assassin mais il est blesser aux côtes. Batman donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre suivit d'une droite enfin alors que l'assassin est au sol. Batman saisit l'assassin par le col " Dis moi qui veut tuer les Al Ghul ?" L'assassin ne répond pas "Parle ." Il hausse le ton puis un bruit venant de derrière la porte retenti et enfin l'assassin dit "Al Ghul." Batman assomme l'assassin et ils partent,Tim avait enregistré quelques informations de l'ordinateur puis ils sont partis Deathstroke et d'autres hommes de mains arrivaient.

Ils retournent à la Batmobile et à la moto puis ils prennent le chemin du manoir,ils arrivent à la Batcave. Pendant qu'ils étaient en mission Barry,Wally,Kara,Kon et Jon sont partis. Dick,Alfred et Damian arrivent dans la Batcave et ils racontent tous ce qu'il c'est passer pendant leur mission."Maître Dick et Damian pouvez vous m'aider à les soigner." Dick et Damian sont partis chercher tous le matériel médical,Dick est allé soigner Bruce qui c'est installé pour être soigné,Alfred soigné Tim mais Jason lui nettoie ses couteaux et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être soigné "Tu viens ?" Damian vient vers lui "Non,je vais bien." Jason répond du même ton froid"On m'a demandé d'aider donc je vais te soigner." "Non,merci."

"Fais toi soigner." Commence Dick "Aller,ou je te soignes de force ?" 

Jason donne un petit grognement mais ils s'assoit sur une des tables enlève son casque et le haut de son costume. Son torse dévoile de nombreuses cicatrices blanches et la blessure sanglante à son épaule n'est pas joli à voir. Damian s'assoit en tailleur à côté de Jason et commence à desinfecté sa plaie "Tu connais une personne qui pourrait t'en vouloir et qui fait partie de ta famille ?" Demande finalement Jason à Damian. Damian est entrain de recoudre soigneusement la plaie,il sursaute légèrement à la question puis il réfléchit. "Non je ne sais pas..." Dit Damian puis d'une coup.

"Il y'a bien une personne qui ne m'aime pas il s'agit de ma tante Nissa Al Ghul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt.


	14. Réunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry invite Wally,chez lui mais la Justice League appelle Flash mais il ne réponds pas,alors Arthur se porte volontaire pour aller le chercher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée j'ai oublié de le dire ma fic est en français,je suis encore entrain d'apprendre l'anglais donc je ne peux pas vraiment écrire en anglais sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre 14: Réunion.**

Barry raccompagne Wally chez son oncle et sa femme. Ils arrivent devant la maison,le roux se tourne vers Barry "Merci de m'avoir raccompagner." Barry lui sourit mais il avait une question à poser à Wally"Wally est ce que tu aimes vivre chez ton oncle ?" Barry est inquiet pour Wally,il le considére comme son petit frère"Oui! Je m'entend très bien avec mon oncle donc ça va." Barry sait que Wally ment parce qu'il ne l'a pas regarder dans les yeux,Barry s'agenouille devant lui"Écoute... Ça te dit de dormir chez moi ce soir et de passer la journée avec moi demain comme cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas passer de journée ensemble ?" Wally le regarde "Je ne sais pas si mon oncle sera d'accord." "Alors je vais le lui demander. Pendant ce temps vas préparer tes affaires.

Barry sonne,puis un homme bien habillé avec une coupe de cheveux soigné leur ouvre "Tien tu es de retour ?!" L'homme qui est l'oncle de Wally se tourne d'abord vers son neveu"Pardon,pour le retard." Wally entre dans la maison et vas vers sa chambre. C'est une grande maison,de ce que lui avait dit Wally son oncle et médecin il a un fils qui ne fait embêter Wally. "C'est vous Barry Allen." L'homme tourne son regard vers Barry"Oui,je voudrais savoir si Wally peut dormir chez moi se soir et passer la journée de demain avec moi ?" L'homme arbore un sourire satisfait à la proposition de Barry et il répond très vite"Il n'y'a aucun problème ! Il peut partir aussi longtemps qu'il veut." Barry est choqué par les propos de l'homme." Wally ! Dépêches toi !" L'homme crie vers le couloir,Wally arrive avec un sac sur le dos"Comme je disais Wally tu peux partir aussi longtemps que tu veux." L'homme dit à Wally il dit un au revoir rapide puis ferme la porte et il murmure "Ça serai bien si tu ne revenait pas." Barry voulait donner une bonne leçon à l'homme mais il ne voulait pas que Wally est des ennuis par sa faute et il devait donner un bonne exemple."On y vas !" Barry lui sourit Wally hoche la tête en souriant puis il parte à la vitesse de la lumière chez Barry.

Arrivé au loft de Barry,il ouvre la porte et Wally voit un salon,un écran plat sur le mur,un canapé noir en face avec un table basse devant le canapé. À l'arrière il y'a un cuisine ouverte avec un comptoir et plusieurs tabourets. Il y'a un couloir avec, trois autres portes,les couleurs sont simples mais l'endroit est chaleureux."Tu viens je vais te montrer ta chambre." Barry pose ses clés sur le comptoir et ouvre une porte "Voici ta chambre." Wally est heureux sa chambre est spacieuse,il a un grand lit et d'autres meubles. "Je te laisse t'installer,tu pourras décoré ta chambre comme tu veux. Je te laisse je vais nous commander à manger." Barry sort de la chambre et laisse Wally seule,il met ses vêtements dans son placard installe ses affaires puis vas rejoindre Barry.

"Je nous ai commandés des pizzas elle ne devrait pas tarder,Barry et Wally on parler de la Justice League et ils ont regardé la télé. Les pizzas sont arrivées,Barry à payer le livreur et ils se sont installés devant la télé et ont manger les pizzas. Ils ont regardé un film enfin ils sont tellement fatigués qu'ils sont partis se brosser les dents,se mettre en pyjama et ils sont allés se coucher"Bonne nuit." Lui dit Barry "Bonne nuit." Lui répond Wally.

 

 

Damian continue de nettoyer les plaies de Jason. Alfred est partie préparer le dîner,Tim et Dick regarde la télé et son père travaille dans son bureau,Damian prend l'aiguille et commence à coudre la plaie. Jason ne tressaillit même pas quand l'aiguille transpercé sa peau,aprés que Damian est fini,il commence à désinfecté la deuxième blessure qui se trouve aux côtes de Jason. "Tu peux lever ton bras." Jason obéit à Damian et soulève son bras,Damian se sent légèrement mal à l'aise surtout avec Jason car il ne parle pas et Jason est presque aussi imposants que son père,il n'est pas aussi agile que Dick mais il est le plus musclé des quatres Robins et aussi le plus grand. Mais Jason est aussi très intelligent il établit des stratégies pratiquement infaillible comme celles de Batman,mais Jason est froid il ne parle pas beaucoup,il a l'air en colère mais cette colère est caché enterré au fond de lui c'est pour ça qu'il ne montre aucun sentiments. Puis Damian se rend compte que c'est ce qu'il pense de Jason,mais pourquoi il pense ça de Jason il ne le connait pratiquement rien de lui ! Damian enlève c'est penser de sa tête et rougit légèrement,et commence à recoudre la blessure,puis il se décidé à parler il soulève son regard vers Jason et quand il voit que Jason le regarde dans les yeux il rougit encore plus et détourne le regard. "Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?" La voix de Jason est transperçante et ses yeux de glace se pose sur Damian "Je...heu...voulais te demander si...tu aurais...vu ou entendu parler de...ma...ma mère ?" Damian avait tellement honte d'avoir bégayer devant Jason,mais il a cru voir un petit sourire coin de Jason quand il a bégayé et rougit "Non,je n'ai pas de nouvelles à propos de ta mère. Tu seras prévenue si j'ai des infos." "Merci. Je vais chercher des bandages." Damian prend de nouveaux bandages dans un placard et commence à les enrouler autour des blessures de Jason. Après que Damian est fini Jason met un débardeur noir"Tu manges avec nous ?" Damian commence à ranger le matériel"Je ne crois pas." "Tu veux que je demande à Alfred ?" Jason se tourne "Pourquoi ces questions tu veux que je reste ?" Jason à un sourire en coin qui apparaît sur son visage et Damian rougit "Je...ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça ! Je...heu...ne voulait pas dire ça ?" Damian à pointer Jason du doigt en criant et il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Des bruits se font entendre dans l'ascenseur qui descend à la Batcave,Dick,Tim,Alfred et Bruce sont là. 

"Jay! Qu'as tu fait à Dami pour qu'il soit..." Dick s'arrête et regarde Damian,et Damian et toujours aussi rouge "Mais c'est TROP MIGNON !" Dick court pincer les joues de Damian "Lâche moi Grayson !" Dick pince les joues de Damian encore plus fort "Appelle nous par nos prénoms et je te lâche." Dick sourit,Damian grogne et après quelques secondes de douleur"Dick! Lâche moi !!" Damian écrasé le pied de Dick et Dick le lâche"Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'écraser le pied !" Dick saute dans tous les sens en tenant son pied"Mais je suis content parce que tu as dis mon prénom et maintenant je voudrais que tu nous appelles tous par nos prénoms sinon je te pinces les joues."

"Vous êtes calmés ?" Demande Alfred qui a observé la scène.

"Oui." Lui répond Dick.

Jason commence à rassembler des affaires"Je vous préviendrai si j'ai d'autres infos,et Damian je te le dirai si j'ai des nouvelles de ta mère." Jason vas vers sa moto quand Dick lui attrape le dos de son t-shirt"Quoi ?" Jason tourne sa tête avec un regard noir."Tu manges avec nous." Dick le regarde puis Jason se détache de l'emprise de Dick,il continue son chemin quand"Jason reste pour le dîner." Tous les regards se tournent vers Bruce,même Jason est choqué Bruce s'approche de Jason et met sa main sur son épaule. Jason fronce les sourcils au geste de Bruce"Arrête tu vas faire peur à Damian avec ce regard. Mais viens dîner avec nous je parie qu'Alfred c'est donner beaucoup de mal." Jason se détend"C'est bon je viens." Il met ses mains dans ses poches et va vers l'ascenseur. Ils commencent tous à remonter au manoir quand le Batordinateur sonne et Superman apparaît à l'écran.

"Bonsoir Bruce." Clarlk semble un peu embarrassé.

"Bonsoir que ce passe t'il ?"  Batman prend un ton dur et sévère.

"C'est juste pour te dire que demain on a une grande réunion avec tous le monde donc prend toute ton équipe avec toi." 

"D'accord." Alors que Clark aller dire au revoir Batman arrête la communication.

Ils remontent dans le manoir et dînent,le repas ce passe très vite. Jason rentre chez lui,Dick,Tim et Damian sont partis dormir et Bruce à travaillé dans son bureau et il est allé se coucher.

Damian ne savait pas pourquoi il avait penser ça de Todd pendant qu'il le soigner. Damian se met en pyjama et brosse ses dents. Puis il va dormir.

 

Wally se réveille il regarde par la fenêtre,puis il sort de sa chambre. Là il voit Barry entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner"Salut." Wally s'assoit sur un tabouret"Bonjour,tu as bien dormi ?" Lui demande Barry un sourire aux lèvres,puis Barry lui sert le petit-déjeuner et ils ont mangés en regardant la télé. Mais ce que ne savait pas Flash c'est que la Justice League avait chercher à l'appellera alors deux heures plus tard. On sonne à la porte,Barry est surpris il ne s'attendait pas à une visite"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" Demande Barry à Wally,"Non." Wally le rejoint à la porte d'entrée enfin Barry ouvre la porte et il écarquille les yeux,puis devant lui il y'a Arthur.

"Arthur que fait tu ici ?!" Barry essaie de reprendre son calme en vain.

"Je suis venue te chercher Batman à essayer plusieurs fois de t'appeler sans réponse."

"Pourquoi il m'a appelé ?" Barry incline la tête.

Aquaman sort une sorte de grognement"Aujourd'hui nous avons une réunion."

"Mais on me l'a pas dit !" Barry s'affole.

"Si tu regardes sur ton portable tu verras qu'on a essayé de t'appeler une vingtaine de fois." 

"Et c'est à quelle heure la réunion ?" 

"Maintenant."

"Wally met ton costume tu viens avec moi ! "

"Dépêches toi !" Lui crie Aquaman. Après que Barry et Wally est mit leurs costumes,ils partent tous les trois.

 

 

Chaques membres de la Justice League est assis à son siège,avec à côté de Superman son fils,Kon et Kara ensuite à côté de Batman il y'a son fils,Dick et Tim il manque juste Jason qui lui ne vient jamais. Aquaman est déjà à sa place et Flash va vite s'assoir avec Kid Flash assis à côté de lui. "Comme Flash est enfin ici nous pouvons commencer." Batman se lève et va devant la table pour expliquer sa stratégie.

"Bruce." L'interpelle Wonder Woman.

"Oui ?" Il la regarde.

"Je pense que nous voudrions tous savoir qui est la mère de Damian." Bruce fronce les sourcils à cette question"Ce n'ai pas le sujet de la réunion." Rétorque Batman.

"Si ton fils est en danger nous devons en savoir plus sur lui." Wonder Woman ne veux pas lâcher le morceau.

"Calmez-vous tous les deux ne nous disputons pas pour rien." Intervient Superman"Mais Bruce moi aussi je voudrais savoir comment cela nous pourrons savoir la taille du danger qui pèse sur Damian." Bruce soupire il lance deux regards noirs à Superman et Wonder Woman.

"La mère de de Damian est Talia Al Ghul." Toutes la Justice League est surprise,Diana se lève de sa chaise "Tu nous dit que Damian est le petit fils de la tête du Démon !" Dick fronce les sourcils et lui aussi se lève visiblement énervé de la réaction "Ce n'est pas parce que Dami est le fils de Talia qu'il ne mérite pas d'être protégé !" Dick lance un fixe Diana du regard,Nightwing à gagner car Diana se rassit et se calme. Batman, Nightwing,Red Robin et Robin explique toute la situation.

 

Pendant ce temps Red Hood à de nouvelles informations.


	15. Talia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut je suis désolée pour la très longue absence mais je suis de retour j'ai mis du temps à poster car je n'avais pas trop d'idées mais maintenant j'en ai une tonne.^_^ Sinon j'ai rajouté de nouveaux tag comme une Dynamique Alpha/Bêta/Oméga et de nouveaux couples sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe(^^).

**Talia.**

 

Batman à  expliqué la situation de Damian à toute la Ligue. Mais Dick commence à s'énerver,il ne supporte pas comment Diana à regarder Bruce et Damian quand elle a appris que Talia est la mère de Damian. Dick ne supporte plus d'entendre Diana alors,l'oméga se lève et claque ses mains sur la table"Diana ce n'est pas parce que Talia est la mère de Damian,qu'il ne mérite pas d'être protégé ! Alors pour trouver comment le protéger ! J'apprécirai que tu la ferme !" La femelle Alpha est choquée et en colère par les propos de l'oméga. Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre,elle sent un regard peser sur elle. Elle tourne la tête et voit le regard de Batman,le regard de l'alpha disait clairement.« Si tu lui fais du mal,je te ferai vivre ton pire cauchemar.» Diana se rassit,et ne dit pas un mot à Dick.

La réunion se finit dans le calme,alors que Flash et Kid Flash allait partir. Wonder Woman saisit le bras de Flash,"Flash,ils faut que l'ont parle." l'Alpha femelle tourne la tête vers Wally et rajoute"En privé." Barry hoche lentement la tête,puis il dit à Wally de l'attendre. Diana emmène Flash dans la pièce voisine,Barry ferme la porte. Barry marche dans la salle pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de colère de Wonder Woman"Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?" Demande Flash,Diana se tourne vers lui"Je sais que Nightwing nous cache quelque chose. Pourquoi à t'il était absent de la Ligue pendant trois semaine ? Il a raté énormément de réunion." Barry se raidit aux paroles  de Diana,il est au courant à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Dick cette nuit là. Mais il ne voulait pas trahir Dick."Il était malade." Répond rapidement l'oméga,parce que oui Barry est un Oméga il a mentit a toute la ligue en disant qu'il est un Bêta. Les seuls au courant de son secret sont Dick,Damian,Roy,Jon,Alfred et Wally. Son instint d'Oméga lui dit de s'éloigner de Diana,mais il garde son calme. L'Alpha femme dégaine son épée et avance vers Flash,Barry ne voulait pas se battre contre Wonder Woman puis il sent le son dos toucher le mur."Parle !" Diana plante la pointe de son épée dans le mur"Écoute Diana je sais que Dick ta mise en colère,mais il a juste protéger Robin et Batman ! Alors calme toi !" La rage brûle dans les yeux de Wonder Woman,puis elle commence à l'attaquer Barry évite tous ses coups d'épée tout en essayant de la raisonner.

À l'extérieur de la pièce, Wally fait les cents dans la salle et une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se tourne et voit Aquaman"Que fais tu encore ici ?" Lui demande l'Alpha "Wonder Woman voulait parler en privé avec Barry." Wally pointe la salle voisine du doigt. Wally est étonné parce que Aquaman demande des nouvelles des deux super sonique.

Aquaman et Kid Flash entendent le gris de guerre de Diana,l'Alpha ne réfléchit même pas,il défonce la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. l'Alpha s'interpose entre Barry et Diana,il bloqué le coup d'épée avec son trident il lance un regard de mort. "Recule !" Ordonne le roi d'Atlantis à l'Amazone,ils commencent tous les deux un violent combat. Barry réfléchit à un moyen de les arrêter,le super sonique sourit à son idée il commence un sprinte et saisit l'épée de Wonder Woman et le trident d'Aquaman. Mais alors qu'il allait se féliciter,il se tourne et voit les deux Alphas commencer un combat au poings. Alors que la rage brûle dans chacuns de leurs regards. Enfin .Clark arrive pour apaiser la femme Alpha et Barry s'interpose pour stopper Arthur,il pose sa main sur son torse et lui dit d'une voix douce"S'il te plaît,calme toi." Aquaman s'apaise en entendant la voix du bêta,Superman fait signe que Diana est calmer,elle avait poser sa tête sur son torse et sa main près de son cœur. L'Alpha emmène Diana hors de la pièce.

 **[Il est musclé...c'est le parfait alpha.]** Ronronne son oméga intérieure,Barry rougit et retire sa main du torse de l'Alpha il tourne son visage rougeoyant,et fait taire son Oméga intérieur."Merci..." Répond faiblement Barry,et cela fit apparaître une légère rougeur sur le visage d'Aquaman. Barry commence à sortir de la pièce et à se moment,le roi d'Atlantis sent une odeur lui monté a l'odorat,c'est l'odeur d'un Oméga ! C'est la plus douce qu'Arthur est connu. Mais pourtant Barry leur avait dit qu'il était un Bêta **[C'est un oméga. Son odeur est tellement enivrante.]** Aquaman réprimande ses instincts et part de la Justice League toujours avec ses pensées en tête.

 

Dans la Batcave tous le monde travaille pour retrouver Talia. Puis alors qu'ils allaient arrêter leurs recherches pour l'instant,un appel apparaît sur l'ordinateur de la cave Damian décroche le premier l'appel vient de Red Hood. 

"Red Hood tu as des nouvelles ?!" Demande Damian.

"Damian c'est toi ? Il faut que Batman entende les informations que j'ai à vous donner." La voix de l'Alpha ce fait entendre,et quand Damian entend la voix de Jason un frisson traverse toute sa colonne vertébrale mais il ignore cette sensation.

"As tu de nouvelles informations ?" La voix grave de Batman se fait entendre.

"J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'emplacement de Talia." Une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans les yeux de Damian"J'ai surpris une conversation entre des assassins de Nyssa. Talia se trouve en ce moment dans un entrepôt près des quais et ils comptent la déplacer ce soir. Tu n'as que quelques heures pour la retrouver." La voix de Jason est glacial ce qui commence à éteindre la lueur d'espoir qu'il avait mais une main se pose sur son épaule c'est celle de son père "Nous allons la retrouver Damian." Damian est surpris par le geste de son père mais il est un peu plus rassuré.

Red Hood soupire à puis contre toute attente "Damian je n'ais jamais voulut dire qu'il n'y avait pas de chance de retrouver ta mère. Je vais aussi chercher plus d'informations de mon côté." Damian eu un faible sourire que tous le monde remarque dans la Batcave.

"Merci." Dit Batman à Red Hood.

"..." Red Hood ne dit rien et il met fin à l'appel.

 

Par binôme,les membres de la Bat family ont infiltrés chaque entrepôt des quais,enfin Red Hood les préviens qu'il trouvait l'entrepôt ou Talia est retenu. Ils sont tous rentrer à la Batcave"Nous devons établir un plan." Batman réuni toute l'équipe,et ils commencent à mettre un plan à place mais Damian est pressé. Il fait croire qu'il va se reposer,il garde son costume de Robin il prend son katana sous son lit et met un coussin soins sa couverture et sort par le fenêtre.

Il se dirige vers l'entrepôt ou est retenue sa mère. Il saute de toit en toit,grimpe sur plusieurs bâtiments. Enfin il arrive à l'entrepôt,il s'occupe en toute discrétion des hommes armés qui marche à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il ne tue aucun d'entre eux,ils sont juste assommés. Enfin il entre dans le l'entrepôt par un conduit se conduit l'emmène à l'intérieur des grilles au sol. Il se positionne sur un perchoir en hauteur. Il y'a trois ennemis dans la salle, heureusement ils sont assez éloigné l'un de l'autre. Il saute sur l'un d'entre eux et lui fait un élimination silencieuse, après cela il va à l'intérieur des grilles et il élimine silencieusement le deuxième enfin il court vers le troisième lui donne un coup de pied et un coup de poing au visage l'homme tombe étourdit.

Robin à traversé plusieurs conduit,pour une fois il remercie sa taille plus petite grâce à cela il peut passer dans des endroits étroits et il a beaucoup plus d'agilité. Nightwing lui a appris quelques tours d'acrobates et cela la énormément aider,il a encore assommé plusieurs gardes puis enfin il arrive dans un conduit. Il sort du conduit et atterit sur une grosse poutre en mètal,le centre de la pièce est éclairée Robin ne voit rien d'autre au alentour. Robin écarquille les yeux quand au milieu de la pièce,il voit une femme ligotée à une chaise ses long cheveux bruns couvre un partit de son visage,elle porte une tenue moulante noir. Robin reconnaît immédiatement sa mère et se jette de la poutre pour atterrir devant elle.

"Mère,tu vas bien ?!" Damian commence à défaire les liens de sa mère. Sa mère relève la tête et écarquille les yeux à la vue de son fils. Puis elle lui dit une phrase"Fais attention..." Sa voix est faible. Damian n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre qu'il fut assommé à l'arrière de la tête.

 

Damian se réveille,il se sent engourdis et à très mal à l'arrière de sa tête. Il regarde autour de lui,comme source de lumière il y'a juste une lampe,il essaye de bouger il regarde ses poignées il est ligoté à la chaise. Il se débat après qu'il se soit débattu pendant quelques minutes,la portée s'ouvre et une femme le visage entouré d'un voile violet apparaît. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de Robin elle enlève son voile pour révéler une femme qui ressemble à Talia."Nyssa libère moi !" Ordonne Damian,puis la femme se met à rire elle s'arrête et dit."Mon chère neveux comme tu peux être si naïf." Damian grogne et elle commence à tourner autour de la chaise Damian la suit du regard."Ta mère c'est bien défendu. Mais par contre toi tu t'es ramolie en restant avec ton père,tu es devenu trop gentil." Robin se débat,enfin elle lui donne un coup violent à la figure,Damian s'évanouit...

 

"Dami...Dami...tu m'entends...Dami..." Quelqu'un tapote la joue de Damian,il ouvre lentement les yeux pour voir le visage de Nightwing"C'est bon il se réveille." Dick tour de la tête vers trois autres personnes."Je vais chercher Talia ." Une voix grave dit cela Damian sait à qui appartient cette voix c'est celle de son père"Je vais l'aider." Dit une voix beaucoup moins grave,Damian sait aussi à qui appartient cette voix c'est celle de Drak...non...Tim. Tim part aider Batman. Damian cligne plusieurs des yeux puis la silhouette de Dick apparaît plus clairement avec à côté celle d'un homme plus grand et plus musclé...Damian sait à qui appartient cette silhouette c'est celle de Red Hood. Damian commence à se lever en se maintenant à la chaise."Fais attention Dami." Lui dit Dick enfin Damian se relever mais il s'appuie toujours sur la chaise. Dick se tourne vers Damian "Pourquoi es tu partie tu t'es mis en danger Damian. Donc en rentrant Batman va te passer un savon et moi aussi !" Lui prévient l'acrobate"Jay des assassins vont sûrement venir chercher Damian tu peux rester avec lui pour le protéger. Red Hood hoche la tête avec un léger contre cœur,alors que Dick s'apprête à partir"Non ! Je viens avec toi libérer ma mère !" Damian lance un regard noir à Dick,et alors que Dick allait répondre Jason saisit Damian par le col.

"Ça suffit ! Tu es blessé tu ne peux pas combattre ! Tu as suffisamment fait de la merde ! Alors n'en rajoute pas !" 

Damian à eu peur sur le coup il n'a jamais vu Red Hood aussi en colère,mais il grince des dents et répond"Je suis capable de me débrouiller je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personnes !" Jason ne pouvait supporter aucun mots de plus du garçon,il resserre son emprise sur le col de Robin .

"Si tu voulais être seule tu n'avais cas rester avec ta mère et la Ligue des Ombres ! "

Damian ne répond pas choqué par les propos de l'Alpha,mais Jason ne s'arrête pas il continue"Pendant cinq minutes ! Tu ne pourrai pas arrêter d'être un gamain capricieux ! Alors maintenant fais ce qu'on te dit et ne discute pas ! Au cas où je vais te le rappeler ! Tu as failli mourir ! Et à cause de tes conneries tu as mis ton père,Dick et Tim en danger ! Et toi aussi tu t'es mis en danger ! "

Damian est paralysé il ne peut pas dire un mot enfaite Jason a raison. Damian baisse les yeux devant l'Alpha ,Jason le pose au sol et lui dit d'une voix plus douce mais glacial"Un Robin est déjà mort comme ça. Alors ne fait pas la même erreur. " l'Alpha se tourne et hoche la tête à Dick. L'oméga se rapproche de Damian et il lui passe un main dans les cheveux ce geste est presque maternelle. Dick part rejoindre Bruce etTim.

Red Hood est appuyé contre un mur dans l'ombre et Damian lui marché en boitant vers un coin de la pièce. Jason le regarde il a l'impression que Damian va fondre en larme. Il décide de ne rien faire pour l'instant,il n'est pas doué pour rassurer les autres.

Damian regarde du coin de l'œil l'alpha,il est entrain de recharger ses armes à feu. Damian rapproche ses jambes de son torse et il se recroqueville.

Après quelques minutes Jason ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne supporte pas de voir Damian dans cette état. Pourtant Jason croyais qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments envers les autres. Il décide donc de se rapprocher de de Damian . Il marche vers le plus jeune et s'accroupit devant lui,Damian serre encore plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Damian se détend légèrement,Jason soupire"Écoute Damian,je t'ai dis ça pour te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu t'es mis en danger Damian,tu aurais pu en mourir." Damian gigote légèrement. "Écoute Damian on tient tous à toi au manoir,donc si tu t'étais blesser gravement ou...pire. Personne ne pourrai ce le pardonner comme je te l'ai dit un Robin est déjà mort comme ça. Et à cause de cette tragédie ton père à faillit ne jamais s'en remettre,Dick aussi alors ne refais jamais ça." Damian est surpris par les paroles de l'homme. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas."Damian au manoir tu n'es pas obligé d'être Damian Al Ghul,petit-fils de la tête du Démon. Non tu peux juste être Damian et nous savons tous que tu n'es pas comme ce que tu essayes de faire croire." Jason se lève et commence à partir puis une main attrape le bout de sa veste il se tourne vers Damian. Damian relève la tête,ses yeux son plein de larmes mais il se retient de pleurer,puis Damian murmure"Pardon." Son pardon est simple mais vrai,Jason s'accroupit et alors que Robin allait encore se recroquevillé. Jason passe une main dans les cheveux noirs de Damian,et Damian et lui même surpris du geste. Damian penche sa tête vers le contact de l'Alpha.

Red Hood s'assoit à côté de lui "Damian pose ta jambe sur mon genoux" Damian rougit "Pourquoi ?" 

"Je crois que tu t'ai tordue la cheville." Damian recule mais Jason soupire,il saisit Damian et le pose sur ses genoux. Red Hood lui enlever sa chaussure,Damian rougit encore plus parce une des mains de l'homme le maintient en tenant sa hanche. Jason rapproche Damian de son torse puis l'Alpha touche délicatement la cheville du plus jeune. Damian émet un petit gémissement au toucher de l'Alpha,Damian détourne son visage pour ne pas être vu entrain de rougir comme une cerise. Mais il est sur d'avoir entendu l'homme glousser."Il...il...n'y'a rien de drôle." Damian rougit alors pour cacher son embarras,Damian se niche dans le cou de l'Alpha et Damian et lui même surpris par sa réaction. Jason est surpris mais il laisse Damain se nicher,Jason à regarder mais rien d'autre ne semble casser. Il décide donc qui l'est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres.

 

Jason se lève et Damian se met à s'affoler"Que...Que fais tu !" Damian s'accroche au cou de l'homme"On vas rejoindre les autres." Lui répond l'Alpha,Damian rougit de la situation embarrassante au possible et sa rougeur se voit encore plus grâce à la lumière de la lampe"Tu sais que tu es très mignon comme ça ." Taquine l'alpha. Damian détourne son regard. Le pire c'est que le bras de Jason et juste en dessous des fesses de Damian,pour le porter. Il sorte de la salle et passe dans plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle où est maintenant sa mère il se rapproche du centre de la pièce.

Puis Damian et Jason voyent Dick et Tim sortir de l'ombre et Batman qui libère Talia. Ils se rapprochent et contre toute attente,la femme Alpha pose une main sur le de Bruce elle se rapproche du visage de Batman puis d'un seul coup elle l'embrasse.

Après qu'elle est mit fin au baiser elle s'éloigne de Bruce elle lui a juste dit.

"Merci,mon Bien-aimé." Et elle se tourne vers son fils.


	16. Choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut j'ai trois questions importantes à vous posez, c'est à propos de ma fanfic. 
> 
> Première question :  
> Voulez vous garder le couple:  
>  Tim Drake (Alpha) x Colin Wilkes (Oméga) ?  
> Où le remplacer par le couple:  
> Tim Drake (Alpha) x Wally West (Oméga) ?  
> Répondez moi dans les commentaires en écrivant le couple que vous préférez.
> 
> Deuxième questions :
> 
> Je veux ajouter le couple:   
> Oliver Queen (Alpha) x Roy Harper (Oméga).  
> Donc je voudrais votre avis pour savoir si je les mets dans la partie 1 de ma fanfiction ou dans partie 2 ?
> 
> Troisième question :   
> Je veux ajouter le couple :  
> Kathy Kane(Alpha) x Barbara Gordon(Oméga).  
> Donc je voudrais votre avis pour savoir si je les mets dans la partie 1 ou 2 de ma fanfiction ?
> 
>  
> 
> S'il vous plaît répondez moi dans les commentaires. Mettez le couple que vous préférez entre Tim Drake x Colin Wilkes ou Tim Drake x Wally West. Et mettez la partie 1 ou la partie 2 pour Oliver Queen x Roy Harper et Kathy Kane x Barbara Gordon.  
> Vous avez jusqu'au, JEUDI, 26 JUILLET 2018 ENTRE MIDI ET TROIS DE L'APRÈS MIDI. Si il n'y'a aucune réponse je choisirai les réponses.  
> Je suis désolée pour ceux qui auront dépassés la date de réponse.:'(
> 
> Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.^_^  
> Disclamer: Je ne possède aucun personnages de DC comics.(Et c'est dommage).:-(

**Chapitre 16: Choix.**

 

Talia se tourne vers son fils qui est toujours dans les bras de Red Hood. Alors qu'elle allait prendre son fils dans les bras,elle regarde l'Alpha qui le tien dans ses bras.

"Alors tu es venu en aide à ta "famille" ?" L'Alpha femme ne semble pas aimer voir Red Hood ici. Damian les regarde  tous les deux puis pose une question"Vous vous connaissez ?" Il fixe Jason. Alors que l'Alpha allait répondre,Talia lui coupe le parole.

"Vois tu mon chère fils,cette homme ici présent..." Elle désigne Red Hood d'un geste de la main." Après sa "résurrection" il est resté à la Ligue des Ombres pour s'entraîner et pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Il n'a pas totalement réussi son objectif,il a décidé de rester à Gotham. Je suis venue le voir car nous entretenions une "relation". " Damian dévisage Jason mais l'Alpha n'y fait pas attention,il reste silencieux. Damian sent les muscles de Red Hood se contracter comme si il était préparer à attaquer. Sa mère continue son monologue.

"Mais quand je suis revenu il m'a repousser,comme si notre relation n'avais jamais existé. Il a quitté la Ligue des Ombres et il a décidé de suivre sa propre voix. Et maintenant c'est un allié de ton père et un ennemi de la Ligue." Talia finit sa phrase avec colère comme un serpent crache son venin. Elle arbore un sourire de fierté . Elle croit avoir gagné. 

Mais Jason réplique avec la même froideur que Batman.

"Tu m'a pris pour ton jouet,tu croyais pouvoir me manipuler pour récupérer l'amour de ta vie c'est à dire Batman. Je te l'accorde au début j'ai succombé à ton charme mais cela n'a pas fonctionné longtemps. Mais moi aussi je te manipuler,je savais quand restant avec toi j'avais énormément d'avantages donc j'en ai profité puis j'ai changé. " Il s'arrête et continue. "La Ligue des Ombres et moi avons des objectifs différents. La Ligue tue les innocents et fait juste cela dans son propre but... Mais moi je tue mais je ne tue aucun innocents,je sais que je suis un mercenaire mais moi je tue que les criminels. J'allais oublié au début je t'ai peut être aimé mais cela a vite changer." La voix glacial de Red Hood résonne dans la pièce,le sourire de Talia s'efface. Elle prend un air renfrognée.

"Repose mon fils." Ordonne t'elle.

Jason sort un léger gloussement "Ton fils est blessé il ne peut pas marcher. Et je fais ce que je veux,je n'obéit à personne surtout pas à toi." Red Hood regarde Damian est lui demande"Tu veux que je te reposes ?" Robin fixe Jason pendant un long moment et il regarde sa cheville tordue. Et il émet un petit"N...Non...je...me sent pas capable...de marcher." Damian se maudit d'avoir parler comme ça et il est sur qu'un sourire s'affiche sous le casque de l'alpha. 

Heureusement son père intervient attend. "Talia est-ce que R'as est toujours en vie ?" Demande le Chevalier Noir. Elle se tourne vers lui"Je ne sais pas mon bien aimé." Talia tourne autours de l'Alpha en effleurant avec ses mains le torse et les épaule de Batman,il reste stoïque.

"Pourquoi t'as sœur veut ta mort et celle de Damian ?" Demande Batman. 

Talia glousse et dit "C'est simple si elle élimine mon fils,son enfant sera l'héritier de mon père. Et elle veut me tuer car je suis un obstacle et en même temps elle pourra se venger."

"Pourquoi veut t'elle se venger ?" Demande l'alpha.

"Je suis la meilleure et j'ai toujours était la préférez." L'Alpha femme semble fière d'elle et elle répond avec son air hautain.

"Attend t'elle un enfant ?" Demande le détective.

"Non. Elle n'a même pas de mari elle veut d'abord nous éliminés puis elle se trouvera un mari." 

"C'est elle qui a engagé Deathstroke ?" 

"Oui,elle sait que c'est un excellent mercenaire et elle sait aussi qu'il veut se débarrasser de toi."

"Alors pourquoi à t'elle voulut s'attaque à R'as Al Ghul ?"

Talia hausse les épaules "Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être Deathstroke qui a voulut s'attaquer à notre père."

"Je dois partir." Dit Talia,elle regarde son fils et lui dit "Ne me déçoit pas." Elle est sortie par une fenêtre et elle a disparue dans la nuit.

 

Sur le trajet du retour vers le manoir Wayne. Damian à des doutes sur Jason il ne sait pas si il peut lui faire confiance. Il dévisage l'Alpha. Red Hood saute de toit en toit,il sent le regard de Damian sur lui et il en connais la raison. 

"Je sais que tu me vois différemment depuis ce qu'a dit ta mère et je ne vais pas te mentir c'est la vérité et tous ce que j'ai dit à ta mère est la vérité." l'Alpha voit Damian sursauter du coin de l'oeil. Robin reprend son calme"C'est vrai savoir que tu a eu une relation avec ma mère me fait bizarre. Et pour te dire je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance." Les propos de Damian n'ont pas l'air de choqué Jason ou même de la perturbé il reste calme et froid."Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le fait pas confiance. Tu as le droit de ne pas me pardonner vu ce que tu as appris. Mais je veux savoir, si tu le crois quand je dis que je n'entretient plus aucune relation avec ta mère et la Ligue des Ombres ?" Damian hésite peut-il croire l'Alpha après tout,cela appartient au passé de Jason et Damian n'a pas à le juger. Damian lui même ne lui a pas révéler son passé même si il est sur que Red Hood le connait. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il veut croire en l'homme.

"Je te crois." 

Les paroles de Damian sont simples mais elle semble surprendre l'Alpha. "Pourquoi cela te surprend?" Demande Damian. "Je penser que tu n'allais pas me croire...Mais visiblement j'avais tord." Jason glousse et Damian rougit."J'ai une dernière question de que voulait dire ma mère quand à parler de ta résurrection ?" Damian sent les muscles de l'Alpha se contracter"Une longue histoire qui n'est pas intéressante." Damian hoche la tête et les muscles de Jason se relaxe.

Le reste du trajet est silencieux, Nightwing n'a pas prononcé un mot. Arrivé à la Batcave Red Hood pose Robin sur une des tables et Alfred soigne ses blessures. Bruce à travailler sur l'ordinateur et Dick est allait enlever son costume il ne se sont pas dit un mot. Red Hood et Red Robin savaient qu'ils devaient parler à Dick.

Dick va à la terrasse et s'assoit en tailleur sur le banc en osier tressé recouvert de coussin, il observe le jardin sans grand intérêt. Après quelques minutes Jason qui a enlevé son casque et sa veste,rejoint Dick et s'assoit sur une chaise elle aussi avec un coussin poser dessus. l'Alpha met son pied sur le genou de sa deuxième jambes, l'oméga assit sur le banc lance un soupir. Jason brise le silence.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Bruce tous le monde le sait sauf Bruce et Damian et les membres de la Justice League."

"Je l'ai dit à Barry. Et tu veux savoir la nouvelle ?" L'oméga semble en pleine déprime.

"C'est sur que la dessus on peut faire confiance à Barry il ne dira pas un mot. Et qu'elle est cette nouvelle ?" Jason soulève un sourcil.

"Barry est amoureux d'Aquaman."

Jason ricane "C'est bien je vais pouvoir lui faire du chantage." l'Alpha aborde un sourire.

Dick ne répond pas,il repli ses genoux contre sa poitrine, prend un coussin et pose son menton dessus.

"Je ne pense pas que Bruce à aimer le baiser de Talia. Donc tu à encore toute tes chances." Dit l'Alpha.

Tim arrivé dans la terrasse"Je pense que Jason a raison ." Tim s'assoit sur la chaise en face de Dick. 

Dick sort la tête du coussin "Mais vous avez toujours pas compris. Talia est une femme magnifique, intelligente,ils ont déjà eu un enfant ensemble. Elle le drague en public elle flirt avec lui. Moi j'ai trop honte ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire comme elle fait.!" L'oméga à hausse le ton de sa voix.

"Talia à des atouts mais toi aussi ?" Lui dit Tim.

"Et j'ai quoi comme atouts qu'elle n'a pas ?" Dick prend un air renfrogné et croise les bras.

"Tu fréquentes Batman depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter." Argumente Jason. 

Dick roulé les yeux au commentaire de l'Alpha.

Jason continue"Toi aussi tu as un certain charme. Tu es beaucoup plus agile qu'elle. Tu es intelligent. Donc je pense que tu peux séduire Bruce."

Tim hoche vivement la tête et rajoute"Talia est prête à tuer alors que toi non. Elle est peut être belle et intelligente mais toi aussi."

Dick reprit un peu de courage"Mais comment je fais pour le draguer je peux pas faire comme elle ?!" 

"Tu as déjà draguer avec une personne avant donc tu en ais capable." Lui dit Jason.

"Mais à chaque fois que je suis seule avec lui ou qu'on est trop proche je stresse et je peux pas dire un mot je le sens paralysé. Et toi Jason tu es habitué à draguer des personnes parce que si on doit faire un classement,de qui drague le plus dans la famille tu arrives en deuxième position derrière Bruce." L'oméga fait les cents pas sur la terrasse et il obtient juste un grognement de la part de Jason.

"Je pense que tu peux être plus... subtile que Talia." Explique Tim.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Dick le dévisage et Jason semble avoir compris ce que voulais dire l'Alpha.

Tim se racle la gorge et continue" Quand Talia drague Bruce elle le fait ouvertement sans faire attention aux autres tous le monde comprends vite qu'elle essaie de séduire Batman. Toi par contre tu peux être plus discret qu'elle,quand tu drague quelqu'un tu est plus subtil tous le monde ne le voit pas et même celui qui est dragué ne s'en rend pas compte." l'Alpha est heureux de lui même.

"Je vois de quoi tu parles." Ajoute Jason.

"Ok...mais comment je peux faire ça ?" Dick met sa main sur son menton.

"Quand tu dois infiltré le repère d'un criminel et que tu dois travailler avec Batman. Vous devez tous les deux étudié les plans du bâtiment pour l'infiltré,alors à ce moment tu t'assois sur la table à côté de lui et tu montre délicatement avec ton doigt le passage pour entrer dans le bâtiment." Proposé Jason.

"Ton idée est génial !" Dick est heureux il a retrouvé du courage"Maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire." Ils ont tous les trois continuer de parler quand,Batwoman,Oracle,Spoilers et Orphan arrivent à la terrasse.

"Salut les gars !" Dit Batwoman,l'Alpha femme conduit le fauteuil roulant d'Oracle qui est une Oméga. Ensuite Stéphanie et Cassandra suivent les deux autres elles sont toutes les deux des Alphas. Ils s'installent tous et Tim les informent de quoi ils sont entrain de parler.

"Alors où est le fils de Bruce ?" Demande Kate.

"Alfred le soigne." Répond Jason.

"À propos de ça Jay j'ai des photos de toi." Dick à un sourire qui lui monté jusqu'au oreilles.

Jason l'ignore et Dick rajoute"C'est des photos de toi qui doit porter Damian parce qu'il est blessé." Dick agite la photo qui est sur l'écran de son portable juste devant l'Alpha. Alors Jason lui attrape le bras et commence à le tordre,il prend le portable de Dick. Il efface la photo,puis il dit"Je vais voir quelles sont les sites dégueulasse dans lesquels tu vas." Dick commence à supplier l'Alpha"Je t'en supplie fait pas ça !!!" Jason rigole pendant que Dick pleurniche. Un sourire en coin  orgueilleux aborde le visage du mercenaire,il passe le téléphone aux autres.

"Dick je te croyais pas comme ça !" Quand Tim voit les photos d'hommes aux corps musclés apparaître sur l'écran du portable,il fait une drôle de tête. Les autres on tous à peut près réagit pareils.

Dick à tellement honte,il hurle à tous le monde que c'est faux. Le seul qui rigole et Jason et l'Alpha pose une question"Dis tu te masturbe sur ces photos ?" 

"Mais t'es sérieusement con !" Hurle Dick,les autres on des visages dégoûtés mais ils rigolent presque.

"Je vous promets que c'est faux !! Je ne me masturbe pas !!" Hurle l'oméga.

"On te crois." Tim le rassure.

"Moi par contre je te crois pas et tu n'es pas gêné de dire ça en hurlant ." Réplique Jason toujours entrain de tordre le bras de Dick. Dick lui est à terre avec le pied de Jason sur son dos et l'Alpha lui tord toujours le bras."Si tu veux que je te lâche excuse toi de m'avoir pris en photo."

Dick hésite"C'est bon je suis désolé." Jason desserre petit à petit son emprise.

"Tu vois quand tu veux." Ricane l'Alpha. Dick lui la ce un regard de mort et il récupère son portable et ils retournent tous s'assoir et ils ont continué de parler.

 

Après qu'Alfred est soigné Damian. Damian c'est changer et il est allé voir Titus,le chien est en meilleur santé. Damian nourri sont chien est le caresse affectueusement en souriant,heureusement il est seule à la cuisine donc personne n'allais le voir sourire.

Il a caresser longuement son chien et il a joué avec lui. Enfin Alfred et venue le voir et lui a demandé"Maître Damian pouvez vous prévenir tous le monde que nous allons dîner ? Nous avons des invités se soir il s'agit mademoiselle Kane,Gordon,Brown et Caïn ou aussi connu sous le nom de Batwoman,Oracle,Spoiler et Orphan."

"D'accord ." Damian accepte "Ils sont tous à la terrasse." Lui dit Alfred.

"Todd enfin je veut dire...Jason..." Commence à demander Damian.

"Oui dites lui qu'il doit rester dîner avec nous."

"Bien."

Il va vers le bureau de son père et il toque. "Entrer."

Il rentre dans le bureau de son père"Un problème Damian ?"

"Non,Alfred ma juste charger de prévenir tous le monde,que c'est l'heure du dîner alors je suis venue te prévenir." Son père travaille sur l'ordinateur.

"D'accord merci." Son père se tourne vers lui et une fois son fils sortie il continue de travailler.

Damian va vers la terrasse il a entendu la dispute c'est à dire TOUTE la dispute entre Jason et Dick et cela a vraiment embarrassé Damian car il est devenu aussi rouge qu'une cerise. Il a attendu que cela ce finisse pour aller à la terrasse. Il ouvre la porte les joues encore rouge.

Quand Damian est entré dans la pièce il a essayé de tirer sur le col de ses vêtements pour cacher la rougeur sur ses joues.

"Alfred vous attend TOUS pour le dîner." Damian fixe Jason du regard et l'Alpha hoche la tête. Alors que Damian aller repartir,Dick l'interpelle"Dami, tu as entendu notre dispute avec Jay ?" Damian le regarde horrifié et le visage rouge"Tu sais ce qu'il a raconter c'est faux !" Damian hoche la tête et part aussi vite qu'il le peut il descend les escaliers à toutes vitesse. Mais il glisse sur une des marche alors qu'il se prépare à la chute en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention, quelque chose l'attrape à sa taille et l'empêche de tomber. Damian ouvre lentement les yeux,il a tout de suite reconnue les bras autour de sa taille,il soulève lentement la tête et croise les yeux bleus de Jason.

Damian est surpris et il a encore failli tomber en arrière cette mais l'homme lui saisit le bras et le tire vers son torse. Sa voix profonde et chaude à fait manqué un battement au cœur de Damian et il a ressenti des frissons tous le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'ose pas regarder l'Alpha dans les yeux.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention Damian." La voix profonde parle près de la tête de Damian et le souffle de l'Alpha effleure les cheveux noirs de Damian. 

Damian note dans un coin de sa tête l'odeur de l'homme,il sent la transpiration,la poudre à canon mais si Damian fait plus attention il sent la cannelle et peut être un peu la menthe.

Damian s'éloigne petit à petit de Jason,et lui murmure un faible" Merci." Jason s'éloigne.

Damian sent un regard avec une envie de l'attaquer pesait sur lui,il se tourne vers la source de cette sensation. Et il découvre que cela vient de... Cassandra. Damian se sort cette sensation de sa tête et se dit qu'il a sûrement halluciner.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA !" Jason se tourne vers Dick et il a vu l'oméga portable à la main et ils ont commencés à se courir après dans tous le manoir avec Jason couteau de combat à la main.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de poursuite,Jason attrape Dick et lui tord le bras. Il prend le portable de Dick et il efface les photos. Il relâche le bras de l'acrobate et il vont vers la salle à manger"Tu l'as vu ?" Lui demande Dick.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Lui demande le mercenaire.

"Le regard de Cassandra à Dami." Répond l'oméga.

"Ouais." 

"Elle t'aime vraiment." Rajoute Dick.

"Mais moi je ne l'aime pas ." Répond l'alpha.

"Je sais...juste je te dis de faire attention.

Arrivé à la salle à manger ils s'installent tous.


	17. Red Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut quand je parle de Roy Harper avec Oliver,je parle du CLONE du vrai Roy Harper. Donc c'est Oliver Queen x Roy Harper (Clone et Red Arrow.). Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Chapitre 17 : Red Arrow.**

 

Red Arrow se déplace de toits en toits,cela lui fait étrange que Ollie ne soit pas en patrouille avec lui. Mais maintenant il est majeur,il est Spee-Red Arrow il n'a plus besoins de l'aide de l'homme.

 

C'est ce que c'était dit Roy il y'a maintenant un jour. Il est allongé et ligoter dans le sol d'un entrepôt. Il a été capturé par Merlyn,qui est sûrement le pire ennemie de Ollie. Tout est sombre autour de lui,la seule source de lumière est émise par une lampe. Tout son corps lui fait mal,même respirer est une épreuve. Puis l'oméga entend,la porte de métal s'ouvre dans un bruit grinçant et l'archer noir apparaît. Il tient un bâton en métal dans sa main et sans un mot il frappe Roy a l'abdomen,le roux étouffe un cri il ne veut pas pleurer et il ne veut pas crier. l'Alpha au-dessus de lui continue de la frapper Roy crache du sang,il est sûr qu'il a des côtes brisées et plusieurs contusions et autres blessures sur tout son corps. Et une question lui vient a l'esprit.

"Comment Jason a fait pour subir pire que cela pendant plus d'un ans par le Joker ?"

Les coups ont continué pendant une trentaine de minutes,Roy avait perdu la notion du temps. Ils sait que personnes ne viendra le sauver surtout par Ollie,après l'humiliation qui lui avait fait subir devant toute la Ligue a propos de la Young Justice.

 

Oliver est très,très inquiet. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Roy depuis plusieurs jours,ce qu'il le rend de mauvaise humeur. Depuis la dispute devant la Ligue lui et Roy ne se sont pas parler,il n'en voulait pas au gamin. Mais il est inquiet,aucunes des infos qu'il a récolté n'ont mentionner Roy. Même Batman n'avait aucune nouvelles. Il tient énormément a l'enfant qui n'est plus un enfant désormais,Roy ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne voulait pas d'argent,ni une place dans Queen Industrie. Il n'est pas comme ses hommes et femmes qui veulent les faveurs d'Ollie,Roy n'a pas voulut une place dans le testament d'Oliver même si l'homme la déjà mis en héritier. Il soupire. 

Le blond s'affale sur son canapé puis son téléphone sonne,il a eu le petit espoir que ce soit Roy mais ses espoirs ce sont vite évanouie quand le numéro de Bruce est apparu. Enfin il décroche.

"Oliver c'est Bruce." La voix de l'Alpha a l'autre bout du fil est calme comme d'habitude.

"Je sais. Un problème ?" Demande Oliver,il n'allait pas déchaîne sa mauvaise sur Bruce l'homme essaye d'aider.

"J'ai des nouvelles a propos de Roy " Quand Oliver entend ses mots de la part de Bruce il est heureux mais il y'a quelque chose dans la voix qui paraît... inquiet.

l'Alpha blond sursaute sur son canapé"Comment va-t-il ?! Ou est-il ?!" Enfin Oliver ce rend compte que crier au téléphone n'aide en rien alors il décide laisser l'autre homme parler.

"Prend ton ordinateur portable." Lui dit Bruce.

Oliver saisit son ordinateur,l'allume et l'adresse mail de Bruce apparaît. Et juste avant qu'il ouvre le message Bruce lui dit"Prépares toi."

l'Alpha ouvre le dossier et ce qu'il voit le rend bouche bée,sous ses yeux il y'a des photos de Roy ligoté,blessé, fatigué. Enfin Bruce brise le silence 

"Quand j'ai cherché des informations sur Roy c'est photos sont apparues et je n'ai pas pu remonter jusqu'à la source."

"Ou est-il ?" La voix d'Oliver est sérieuse,Bruce ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi sérieux l'homme a toujours eu un comportement enfantin.

"Je pense qu'il est sur les quais près d'un port dans un entrepôt."

"D'accord merci ." Répond le blond il se prépare et c'est déjà presque la nuit tomber il sort et il visite chaque entrepôt un par un.

 

Roy ouvre les yeux,le roux n'a plus aucune force il est épuisé. Des bruits de pas se font entendre,l'oméga pense en premier que Merlyn est de retour,les bruits se rapproche et quand des bras puissants le porte. Roy peut le visage d'Ollie.

(Non ,Non,Non. Pas j'ai honte il doit pas venir me sauver je l'ai fais trop souffrir .) Me se Roy mais après une minute de lutte pour ne pas dormir il s'assoupit dans les bras de l'Alpha.

 

Arrivé à la maison Oliver dépose un Roy endormi dans sa chambre il tiens délicatement l'oméga pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Et il dépose Roy dans les couvertures. Il sort de la chambre,et appelle un médecin qui a des compte à rendre à la Ligue. 

Environ une heure plus tard le médecin arrive,elle examine Roy enfin après lui avoir mis des intraveineuses elle va voir Oliver.

"Il va s'en sortir,il a de nombreuses blessures sous alimentation, côtes cassées,de nombreuses contusions. Mais par contre pour son état mental il aura besoins de beaucoup de soutien pour traverser se traumatisme." 

"Merci." Lui dit Oliver et le médecin part.

Oliver monte les escaliers et ouvre la chambre de Roy il regarde le roux dormir enfin Ollie trop fatigué va lui aussi dormir.

 

 Roy se réveille il est d'abord affoler puis les souvenirs de la nuit dernière reviennent. Il se souvient d'Ollie venant le sauver encore une fois,l'oméga est persuadé que l'homme a fait ça part pitié. Il se détend et enlever la perfusion intraveineuse et regarde les bandages qui entourent son corps et remarque la perfusion,des pas viennent de l'extérieur de la pièce. Il se remet dans les couvertures chaudes et douillettes et fait semblant de dormir.

Oliver attend devant la porte pendant que le médecin d'hier soir vérifie l'état de santé de Roy enfin la bêta sort de la pièce.

"Il va un peu mieux mais je crois que vous devriez aller lui parler,il a enlevé sa perfusion. Et la femme repart.

Oliver ouvre délicatement la porte de la chambre de Roy,et il entre. Il va vers le lit de l'oméga et s'assoit.

"Roy je sais que tu es réveillé." Ricane l'Alpha,Roy en geste défensif tire les couvertures sur sa tête. Et le blond rigole encore plus,il sait que ses un acte défensif de la part de Roy et cela le rend triste que le roux ne lui fasse plus confiance.

"Tu ne veux pas venir manger quelque chose qui n'est pas transmis par perfusion ?"

Roy gémit un peu mais ne retire pas les couvertures de sa tête."Nous avons la nourriture que tu préfères." Rajoute Ollie, le roux reste silencieux"Roy je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé devant la Ligue je te comprends mais tous cela est dû passé. Mais toi est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?" La voix baryton d'Ollie raisonné au oreilles de Roy. Le roux tire les couvertures de sa tête"Non ce n'est pas ta fautes et je ne t'en veux pas." Murmure Roy,Ollie passe sa main dans les cheveux roux et il sent l'oméga se détendre. Oliver voit que Roy ne veut pas se lever pour aller manger,alors le blond se lève et glissent ses mains sous le corps de Roy et le porte.

"Ollie ! Pose moi au sol !" Roy entourent ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha pendant que l'Alpha rigole. Le rire de l'homme avait manquer a Roy,alors le roux se rapproche du torse de l'Alpha.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon Oliver pose du le canapé Roy qui lui donne un faible sourire. Oliver va à la cuisine et après quelques minutes il rapporte de la nourriture a Roy,ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé et Oliver m'ait les dessins animés.

Oliver se tourne vers Roy et il voit le garçon endormi,il dépose une couverture sur lui et va dans son bureau.

 

Deux jours plus tard,Oliver rentre dans la chambre de Roy et le voit en tenue de Red Arrow. Quand a vue le visage triste et inquiet de son ancien mentor,Roy lui donne un petit sourire.

"Tu t'en vas ? Tu ne veux pas rester?" Demande l'alpha.

Roy est heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ancien mentor"Je reviendrai...je vais juste chercher encore quelques affaires dans mon appartement et après je reviendrai. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas." Oliver sourit prend Roy dans ses bras,il peut sentir la douce odeur sucré de l'oméga et cela l'apaise. Il relâche Roy et le laisse s'en aller.

 

Arrivé a son appartement,Roy ramasse les quelques affaires qui lui appartient mais juste avant de repartir une personne lui revient a l'esprit,son petit ami...Lex Luthor.           Oui,Lex est son petit ami même Roy ne sait plus comment ils ont finis par sortir ensemble. Roy commence depuis déjà un moment a se demander si sa relation avec Lex est bonne,des doutes s'installent en lui. Depuis que les hormones d'Oméga se sont manifestés chez Roy c'est a dire vers l'âge de treize ans,ses rêves étaient de plus en plus... bizarres. Il rêvait que quelqu'un le prennent chaques soir et que cette personne était...Oliver mais en même temps Roy avait commencer à avoir des sentiments pour sont mentor qui est un Alpha en plus.

Roy sort de son appartement,et il voit une limousine noir à la ruelle derrière son appartement. Il sait qui est à l'intérieur,alors la porte s'ouvre et un homme vêtu d'un costume totalement blanc,avec des yeux verts et un sourire fière. Lex apparaît devant lui et l'invite à rentrer dans la voiture Roy va suit l'Alpha en costume et s'assoit en face de l'homme.

"Mon cher Roy. Tu m'a tellement manqué ou étais-tu ?" Demande l'Alpha d'une voix mielleuse,Lex pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Roy.

"J'ai été capturé par Merlyn." Roy baisse un peu les yeux et soupire. Il veut dire a Lex devant qu'il veut le quitter,alors qu'il s'apprête à parler l'homme le coupe.

"Je veux que tu viennes dîner chez moi,se soir." 

Roy ne voulait pas décevoir l'homme,alors Roy accepté ce dernier dîner.

"Je viens te chercher à 18 heure se soir." Lui dit l'Alpha Roy sort de la limousine et regarde la voiture s'éloigner puis il sort son portable et appelle Oliver pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Enfin une dizaine de minutes plus tard Ollie vient le chercher en voiture. Pendant le trajet Roy explique à Oliver qu'il s'absente se soir mais qu'il reviendra le blond n'a pas chercher en à savoir plus.

Il est 17 heure 30 Roy est retourné à son appartement,et à 18 heure un chauffeur et venue dans une limousine et là conduit au manoir de Lex. Roy est accueilli par plusieurs serviteurs et il est conduit dans la salle à manger. Il s'assoit au bout de la longue table dans après un court temps d'attente,la porte s'ouvre et Lex apparaît.

Il a changé de costume.

"Roy j'espère que tu as fais bonne route." l'Alpha l'accueil a bras ouverts. Roy sourit et l'homme s'assoit a l'autre bout de la table,deux majordomes et donnent le repas a Lex et Roy. Le repas est délicieux digne de la haute gastronomie,Lex engage la discussion.

"Mon cher Roy,as-tu besoins de soins médicaux ? Argent ? " Lex dégusté son repas puis il appelle avec un geste de la main un de ses majordomes et il dit "Renvoyer le cuisinier." Lex dit cela avec un tellement de dédain que Roy ce sentiment mal pour le cuisinier. "Pourquoi avoir fait cela le repas est délicieux ?" Demande le roux "Je le trouve trop épicée,et de toute façon personnes n'est irremplaçable." l'Alpha ricane,Roy en a assez il va dire qu'il quitte Lex est il va retourner voir Oliver.

"Lex j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

"Qu'as tu as le dire ?" 

Roy se lève "Je te quitte."


	18. Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Lex Luthor.**

 

 

 

"Je te quitte." Les de Roy raisonne dans la tête de Lex,et une colère aveugle monte en l'Alpha . Ils se lèvent et sa chaise tombe a la recherche renverse"Comment oses tu ?!! Sans moi tu n'es rien ! Ne t'ai sauver quand tu t'es séparé de Green Arrow C'EST MOI qui t'es sauver ! Tu m'appartient !! " Roy n'avait jamais vu Lex aussi en colère,il comprend enfaite l'Alpha la toujours considéré comme sa possession."Je ne t'appartient pas Lex." Lui dit Roy"Je ne veux plus être avec toi." L'oméga sort de la pièce et va a la porte d'entrée,alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il est plaqué contre le mur par l'Alpha,l'homme lui donne un baiser violent. Roy lui mord la lèvre et le milliardaire recule la tête et grogne,l'archer le repousse mais l'homme ne bouge pas." Tu as aimé être dans mon lit ! Tu as aimé que je te touche ! Tu as tout aime !" Hurle l'Alpha,Roy est horrifié il ne supporte pas l'odeur d'eau de Cologne. Le roux le repousse encore plus violent, l'Alpha déstabiliser Roy en profite pour se retirer de son emprise ouvre la porte et sort du manoir. Il court pendant une vingtaine de minutes,Lex avait commencer a lui courir après mais quand Roy était trop loin il s'arrête de courir. Il rentre dans son manoir en claquant la porte,il renvoie tous son personnel,et monte dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur son canapé croise ses jambes et se sert un verre de scotch et réfléchit a une solution pour récupérer Roy,il avait engagé Merlyn pour capturer et torturé Roy,il avait donné anonymement les photos de Roy a Batman. Mais il croyait qu'après avoir été sauver par Green Arrow,Roy viendrai voir Lex mais il c'est fourvoyé. Il se sert un autre verre,et passe une main fatiguer son visage. Il se souvient de Roy qui est venu dans son lit se jour là il avait droguer Roy,pour que l'oméga soit en chaleur.

Lex se souvient que l'oméga avait d'abord réclamer Green Arrow et a ce moment l'Alpha a compris les sentiments du roux a l'égard de son mentor. Alors se soir là il avait réussi a se que le gamin réclame Lex en t'en qu'Alpha mais il n'avait pas encore revendiquer Roy,il voulait le faire se soir mais l'oméga est parti. Lex lance son verre contre le mur le verre se brise dans un fracas.

 

Pendant le repas Kate avait poser une question a Damian à laquelle personnes n'avaient penser"Damian es-tu un Alpha ou un oméga ?" Damian répondit que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il est un Alpha mais rien n'a vraiment manifester qu'il est un Alpha. Son père a alors dit qu'il feront des tests. Le dîner finit tous le monde rentre chez lui,Jason est celui qui rentre le premier. Damian monte dans sa chambre se met en pyjama, il retourne au salon regarder la télé. Dick le rejoint suivit de Tim. Ils sont tous les trois assis sur le canapé"On regarde quoi ?" Demande Tim"Ça c'est une nouvelle série." Dit Dick la bande annonce de la série passe,ils trouvent tous les trois que cela a l'air intéressant. "Quelles genres de test va me faire passer mon père ? Pour savoir si je suis un oméga ou un Alpha ?" Demande-t-il.

"Des prises de sang et des recherches. T'inquiètes pas." Lui dit Dick.

Damian affiche quand même un visage inquiet"Si je ne suis pas un Alpha je ne pourrai pas remplacer mon grand-père dans la Ligue des Ombres. "

"Mais si tu es un oméga tu seras plus libre tu pourras faire tes choix." Dit Tim.

"Non. Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça à la Ligue." La voix grave de Bruce intervient personnes de l'avait entendu arrivé,l'Alpha s'assoit sur un des fauteuils. Tim lui donne un regard interrogateur.

"Vous êtes tous au courant ?" Demande Damian en regardant son père et Dick.

Dick hoche la tête et Bruce commence à tous expliqué.

"La Ligue des Ombres a toujours le fonctionnement dans lequel les Alphas dirigent et les omégas sont soumis. Dans la famille des Al Ghul si l'héritier n'est pas un Alpha et qu'il est un oméga,il ne pourra pas accéder au trône."

"Mais si il est un oméga il est plus libre ?" Demande Tim.

"Non c'est tout l'inverse." Continue Bruce.

"Si je suis un oméga" répond Damian." Les omégas ont une place privilégiée,si ils plaisent au alphas. Ils sont utilisés comme objets et amants,les omégas peuvent aussi être vendus aux invités pour créer une alliance. C'est invités sont souvent des personnalités,des mercenaires et des chef de clans comme les Al Ghul. Et pendant ses réunions les omégas accompagnent les Alphas et parfois les omégas subissent des humiliations. J'ai vu lors de ses rassemblement des omégas ce faire violés en public,et des humiliations encore plus horribles. Je crois même avoir vu Lex Luthor  a ses invitations." Damian déglutit,il n'avait absolument pas envie"Enfaite les omégas servent à assouvir les besoins sexuels de alphas." Termine Damian.

"Désolé d'avoir lancer le sujet." S'excuse Tim.

"Je peux faire les testes maintenant ?" Demande Damian. 

"Tu es sûr ?" Demande Dick,l'oméga se tourne son regard vers Damian. Le plus jeune hoche la tête,ils vont tous les quatre à la Batcave.

Damian fait des prises de sang,pendant que Bruce examine le sang Dick et Tim vont lui faire faire des testes physiques.

"Damian vient ons va te mesuré,les omégas sont toujours un peu plus petit que les Alphas." Lui dit Dick après Tim mesure Damian.

Après quelques minutes Dick et Tim reviennent"Tu es un peu plus petits qu'un Alpha pour ton âge,mais la taille ne fait pas tout." Lui rassure l'Alpha."Ensuite tu es fin et agile alors que les Alpha sont normalement assez fort mais vraiment t'inquiètes pas." Lui dit Dick."Ce n'est pas ce que disent les résultats." Répond Damian et il commence a être vraiment pessimiste,Dick s'assoit a côté de lui "Si tu es un oméga Damian on peut t'aider alors n'est pas honte si tu es un oméga." "Même si je suis le petit-fils de Ra's Al Ghul le seule traitement de faveur que j'aurais c'est que je pourrais siéger à côté de lui. Et que je saurais un oméga de sang royal et qu'il faudra payer beaucoup plus cher lorsque je saurai donner a un Alpha !" Damian baisse les yeux et répond avec amertume. Dick passe une main maternelle dans les cheveux de Damian. Bruce vient vers eux "Nous aurons le résultat demain matin. "Vous pouvez rester au manoir,je vais patrouiller seule." Leur dit Bruce,ils hochent tous les trois la tête remontent au salon et vont regarder la télévision.

Bruce enfile son costume de Batman et par en patrouille.

 

Batman rentre de sa patrouille,Gotham est calme se soir il a juste arrête un trafiquant d'armes. Il enlève son costume et il monte dans sa chambre il se demande si Dick est allé dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et il voit Dick allonger dans le lit,l'oméga regarde le télévision. Quand Bruce entre dans la chambre Dick tourne sa tête vers l'Alpha,il lui donne un faible sourire Bruce va vers la douche.

Il allume l'eau,il retire ses vêtements et va sous l'eau. L'eau chaude coule sur son corps et sur ses blessures,son corps le fait souffrir. Il pose ses mains contre le carrelage de couleur sombre il soupire,il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, éteint l'eau enroule enfile une paire de boxer et un survêtement noir.

Il sort de la salle de bain et Dick l'attend assis en tailleur sur le lit. L'oméga porte un short noir et un débardeur bleu,il a des bandages et un trousse de soin juste a côté de lui. "Je vais bien." Lui dit Bruce en allant s'assoir sur le lit,Dick appui sur le bas du dos de l'homme à l'endroit pile ou se trouve l'hématome de Bruce. l'Alpha siffle de douleur au toucher,il lance un regard menaçant a l'oméga mais Dick se contente de sourire.

Bruce s'assoit juste devant Dick"Je vais te passer de la pommade." Lui dit l'oméga,Bruce hoche la tête,il augmente le son de la télé et il essaye de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant a regarder.

Dick met de la pommade sur sa main,il commence a faire des mouvements fluide et délicats sur les blessures de l'homme.

Bruce ne peut pas dire qu'il n'apprécie pas le toucher de l'oméga,l'odeur floral et sucré de Dick flotte prés de ses narines. Dick s'assoit devant Bruce,il reprend d de la pommade. Il regarde l'Alpha dans les yeux pour avoir son accord,Bruce hoche la tête et Dick passe délicatement ses doit sur les blessures et anciennes cicatrices. L'oméga ne regarde pas Bruce dans les yeux,une rougeur arbore son visage,il essaye aussi de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le corps bien sculpté de l'Alpha. Il pourrait passer un long moment à examiner et toucher le corps de l'homme si il le pouvait.

Dick à finit d'appliquer les soins,il range tous. Bruce met un débardeur noir. Et se glisse sous les couvertures,il met ses bras derrière sa tête et regarde le plafond. Dick sort de la salle de bain,va vers le lit éteint la télé,il se glisse aussi sous les couvertures et éteint la lumière."Bonne nuit." Murmure t'il "Bonne nuit." Répond la voix grave de Bruce.

Dick tourne le dos a Bruce et il reste silencieux,un rayon de lune éclair la chambre d'une faible lueur. Après sûrement un silence interminable,Bruce décidé de parler "Dick tu n'est pas obligé d'être aussi au bord du lit." Dick rougit et se rapproche juste un peu,Bruce soupire,il enlève ses bras de derrière sa tête et les enroulent autour de Dick 

"Quoi ! Bruce qu'est ce que tu fais !" Dick s'agite. Bruce le tire contre son torse"Dick je ne vais rien te faire tu as dormi avec moi jusqu'à tes seize ans." Dick hoche sa tête et se rapproche de Bruce,il pose sa tête contre le torse de l'Alpha et l'homme pose sa main sur la hanche de Dick et il met son bras a l'arrière de sa tête et ils ferment tous les deux les yeux. Dick entend Bruce respirer,il sourit et ferme les yeux. 

Dick ouvres yeux,les rayons du soleil traversent la chambre Dick est toujours dans les bras de Bruce. Dick regarde le visage de l'homme endormi,et il sourit en entendant le petit ronflement de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?" Bruce ouvre les yeux,un petit sourire amusé sur le visage,l'acrobate rougit et il tourne la tête .L'homme a côté de lui s'appuie sur ses coudes. "Je descend voir les résultats de Damian." lui dit Bruce"Je viens avec toi." Répond Dick.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et descendent a la Batcave mais enfaite Damian est déjà là. Et sur l'écran le résultat affiche "Oméga."


	19. Oméga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut je vous prévenir dans ce chapitre il y'a du Traffic d'Oméga et des abus sexuels vous êtes prévenus sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Chapitre 19: Oméga.**

Dés que Damian est réveillé il descend à la Batcave,quand il voit les résultats afficher sur l'ordinateur il est bouche bée devant l'écran ou il y'a écrit "Oméga." Et un mauvais souvenir revient à l'esprit de Damian.

_flashback_

_Damian suit son grand-père et sa mère vers la salle des fêtes c'est la première fois qu'il va assister aux "Enchères des Omégas." Comme dit sa mère,Damian s'assoit sur le trône a côté de son grand-père la salle est remplit de personnalités influentes,des mercenaires et des alliés de son grand-père. Damian connaît la plupart d'entre eux et il prend que toutes les personnes dans la salle son des Alphas. Et Damian est persuadé d'avoir vu Lex Luthor,puit sa mère vient devant eux vêtu d'une de ses splendides robe rouge,la femme Alpha prend un micro._

_"Medames et messieurs bienvenue. Mais sans plus tarder,començons." Elle se déplace dans la salle elle captive le regard de plusieurs personnes,elle marche sur le tapis rouge le long du centre de la pièce. La femme soulève son genoux pour révéler sa jambe et elle ouvrit la porte,un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entre dans la pièce il marche lentement sur le tapis rouge jusqu'à un podium avec des escaliers devant. Damian en déduit facilement que c'est un oméga,l'oméga avance ses cheveux blonds cache ses yeux,il porte des vêtements légers et un short. Alors qu'il est sur le podium,tous les Alphas de la pièce ont les yeux rivés sur lui et ils le regardent comme une proie,à se moment Damian ressenti de la compassion et de la tristesse. Il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi il ressent cela,ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments qu'on lui est appris et sa mère ces déplacer vers l'oméga._

_"Commençons." Dit-elle et saisit le menton de l'oméga et elle révèle son visage a tous le monde,il a les yeux bleus. Tous les Alphas affichent des sourires qui font froid dans le dos de Damian et les prix fusent dans toutes la salle ._

_Après une dizaine de minutes de débat,c'est un homme avec une moustache, presque chauve et assez enrobé. Il porte un pantalon noir,une veste rouge et une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte révélant un nombre abondant de poils. Damian déglutit,à ce moment il à vu le visage de l'oméga dans ses yeux il n'y'a que le choc,la peur,la tristesse et la honte. l'Alpha se rapproche de lui un sourire vicieux sur le visage,l'Alpha le tire par le bras il remercie Ra's Al Ghul et sans un mot de plus il retourne à sa place. Damian regarde la scène de loin,l'Alpha est assis sur son fauteuil l'oméga lui est assis au sol comme un animal et l'Alpha lui caresser les cheveux comme un chien._

_Damian est dégouté,il est dégouté de l'attitude de tous les Alphas de cette pièce et il a l'impression d'être aussi une proie. Et son grand-père le sort de ses penser et il lui demande._

_"Damian sais-tu pourquoi nous faisons cela ?" Ra's est tourné vers la pièce il a l'air heureux et amusé._

_"Nous faisons cela pour avoir des contacts,pour que ces personnes est des dettes envers nous et pour l'argent." Répond t'il,il a tout réciter par cœur comme une leçon son grand-père rigole Damian dévisage le vieil Alpha._

_"Oui c'est vrai nous faisons cela pour toutes c'est raisons mais nous faisons aussi ça pour nous amuser. Et toi aussi tu seras à ma place un jour et tu feras pareil." Damian est pétrifié,un jeu c'est de l'amusement c'est à ce moment que Damian a eut des doutes est-il vraiment un Alpha ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que les enchères continue,Damian à vu tous les omégas Damian aller vomir il n'en pouvait plus TOUS les Alphas les ont considéré comme des animaux juste comme des objets sexuels pour  satisfaire les alphas. Il a vu le regard de chacun des omégas de honte de la tristesse et Damian c'est promis une chose c'est que quand il héritera de la Ligue,il arrêtera c'est enchères et il libérera tous les omégas._

_Enfin les enchères se finissent Damian sort de la salle et va dans sa chambre. Il se change et prend d'autres vêtement pour le dîner,il va vers la salle à manger tous les invités son entrain partit maintenant il va dîner avec son grand-père,sa mère,sa tante et le mari de sa tante. Il ouvre la porte et en passant dans le couloir,il voit le premier Oméga des enchères avec l'Alpha qu'il la achète. Damian se plaque contre le mur et il écoute la conversation._

_"Appelles moi maître ou monsieur." Lui dit l'Alpha l'oméga ne répond pas._

_Clac !_

_Damian se penche un peu sur le côté et voit que l'oméga a la joue rouge les yeux baissés,l'Alpha lui a donner un gifle._

_"Oui." Murmure l'oméga,l'Alpha satisfait prend le bras du blond et l'emmène dans une pièce voisine. Damian ne sait pas si il doit les suivre, après une minute de réflexion il maudit sa curiosité et les suivit il marche à pas silencieux. Damian arrive devant la porte à laquelle il sont entrés,la porte est entrouverte il regarde mais ne voit rien il se met accroupi et regarde à travers la serrure. Il a une meilleure vu sur la pièce et il entend l'Alpha parler._

_"Maintenant ôte tes vêtements." Ordonne l'Alpha,Damian se remet debout immédiatement il s'appuie contre le mur._

_Clac ! Damian ferme les yeux,une sorte de peur envahi tout son corps,il entend un gloussement sûrement de l'Alpha Damian garde les yeux fermer. Il entend les vêtements de l'oméga tomber au sol,"Quatres pattes !" Ordonne l'Alpha,Damian s'assoit sans un bruit au sol et replie ses genoux contre lui "Gémit !" Ordonne l'Alpha,des gémissements étouffer se font entendre de la part de l'oméga. Puis des cris des cris de douleur. Damian n'en peut plus enfin il part en courant et s'enferme dans sa chambre après il s'éfondre et pose sa tête contre la porte._

_Fin du flashback._

Entre temps son père et Dick sont arrivés,Damian lui est assis contre une des parois de la grotte,il leur a tout raconter.

Dick a vu comment est Damian,Bruce a essayer de le rassurer il n'a pas énormément réussi. Dick sait qu'il doit avoir une conversation avec le jeune oméga,alors il regarde Bruce dans les yeux,l'homme à compris et il les laisse tout les deux seuls.

" Aller Damian va t'habiller et allons en ville." Lui dit Dick,Damian ne semble pas sur mais il accepte.

Damian et Dick préviennent Alfred,ils montent dans la voiture de Dick et ils s'arrêtent devant un café ils entrent et commande tous les deux un petit déjeuner. Dick prend un café,une mousse au chocolat et des pains aux chocolats,Damian lui prend un jus de fruits,du fondant au chocolat et de la salade de fruits. Dick a remarqué que Damian aime beaucoup tous ce qui est sucré même si il fait croire qu'il déteste ça. La serveuse revient avec leur commande elle leur sourit,Dick lui rend le sourire et elle s'en va.

Dick prend un gorgée de son café et prend son pain aux chocolats,Damian lui commence par sa salade de fruits.

"Damian." L'interpelle Dick,Damian sait que quand Dick dit son nom complet c'est pour parler de quelque chose d'important et Damian sait très bien de quoi il s'agit.

"Je crois que j'ai toujours su que je suis un oméga mais avec ma mère j'ai préféré le cacher." Damian regarde par le fenêtre sans grand intérêt.

"Damian quand Bruce a appris que j'étais un  oméga,il s'est inquiété pour les missions...enfin encore plus qu'avant je pense que c'est une partie de cela qui la poussé a devenir Nightwing." Lui explique Dick en le regardant avec des yeux bleus plein de tendresse maternel.

"Il aura honte de moi il ne fera plus jamais confiance en admettant qu'il m'ait fait confiance une fois." Damian à finit sa salade de fruit il s'attaque donc au fondant au chocolat,mais Dick prend l'assiette. Le jeune oméga le regarde en penchant la tête mais Dick lui fronce les sourcils.

"Je sais que ton père a eut du mal à te faire confiance aux début mais maintenant il te fait confiance autant que les autres et il n'aura JAMAIS honte de toi." Dick rapproche son visage de Damian avec froncement de sourcils.

"C'est vrai ? " Demande Damian.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai " Dick se lève et appuie ses mains contre la table.

"Ok je te crois " Damian sourit et tire l'assiette de son dessert vers lui. Et qu'il commence à manger avec un grand appétit. Dick sourit et il continue de manger après un silence confortable. La porte du café s'ouvre les deux omégas se tourne et un homme,qu'ils connaissent entre il porte un pantalon cargo noir,un t-shirt lui aussi noir et une veste à capuche rouge avec les manches retrousser. Il commande et appuie ses bras contre le contoir et ses yeux bleus océans scrutent la salle sans grand intérêt. Il passe une mains dans ses cheveux bruns presque noirs et il voit Dick et Damian assit a une table dans le coin du café près de la fenêtre. Il a commandé un café,il sourit à la serveuse et il ce dirige vers Dick et Damian.

"Salut Jay." L'accueil Dick,Damian lui murmure un petit "salut" et Jason décide de s'assoir à côté de Damian il pose son café sur la table. Damian sursaute à la présence de l'Alpha à côté de lui"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Demande l'Alpha "Enfaite on est sorti parce que..." Dick se gratte l'arrière de la tête et donne un sourire"J'ai eu les résultats." Dit Damian,Jason pose son bras sur tête du canapé sur lequel ils sont assis.

"Et alors ?" Demande t-il.

"Oméga " murmure Damian,Jason se tourne vers lui "Excuse moi je crois que j'ai mal entendu." Jason semble prit au dépourvu.

"Tu as très bien entendu." Damian croise les bras et regarde par la fenêtre.

Jason regarde dans la salle "Cela t'empêche de rien."

Damian acquiesce"Je sais mais avec ma mère." 

"Tu trouveras une solution." Lui dit l'Alpha . Damian se ressaisit,et l'homme à côté de lui sirote son café et Dick attaque sa mousse au chocolat. Les deux aînés payent puis ils partent tous les trois du café.

"Jason tu viens avec nous on va voir les Kent." Demande Dick,l'Alpha hausse les épaules"Ok " 

"Je vais appeler Tim pour qu'il nous rejoignent." Dick prend son portable,après une minute de conversion il raccroche"Il est en route. Je lui est donné rendez-vous au parc." Ils vont tous les trois au parc et s'asseyent sur un des bancs.

Damian se lève et va vers la mare à cinq mètres plus loin.

"Je sais pas ce que va décider Damian " dit Dick. Jason pose ses bras sur l'arrière du banc"Tu veux dire si il reste au manoir ou si il retourne avec sa mère ?" Dick hoche la tête.

"Au faite t'as arrêté de fumer ?" Demande Dick.

"Ouais sa fait plus de quatre mois " répond Jason.

"Génial." L'oméga plus âgée sourit.

"J'ai envie de faire une blague à Damian." Un sourire vicieux apparaît sur le visage de l'Alpha."Jason tu n'as pas intérêt à faire tomber Dami dans le mare." Menace l'oméga.

"Tu es comme une maman Dick." Ricane l'Alpha. "Très drôle." Répond avec sarcasme Dick."Je rigole pas tu te comportes comme une mère ." 

 "Tu vois je croyais que Damian aller vous détester toi et Tim mais enfaite il s'entend assez bien avec Tim et toi il a l'air de t'apprécie." Dick se tourne vers lui avec se sourire. "Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir." Jason regarde au loin.

"Jay tu le trouves pas mignon ?" Dick donne une tape amical dans le bras,l'homme tourne la tête vers lui"Il est mignon et alors ?" 

"Je sais pas tu aurais pas des-" Dick est coupée quand Jason lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre"Je n'ai aucun sentiments pour lui on sentent juste bien il n'y'a rien d'autres." Dit l'Alpha,puis ils changent de discussion et le regard de Jason va vers Damian qui est accroupi près de la mare il observe les canards ses joues son rougit et il sourit c'est un sourire discret mais Jason l'admet Damian est très mignon,Jason retire immédiatement ses pensées de son esprit.

"J'en étais sûre." Rajoute Dick,"T'es un homme mort." Dit Jason alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Dick,Damian arrive "Un problème ?" Demande l'oméga. "Non" répondent les deux aînés,Damian s'assoit entre Jason et Dick après un quart d'heure.

Tim arrive "Salut on y va ?" Demande l'Alpha,ils vont tous les quatres à la voiture. C'est Dick qui conduit,Jason est sur le siège passager avant et Tim est Damian sont à l'arrière. Jason lui appuie son coude contre la porte il pose sa tête contre son poing et commence à dormir...enfin il essaye parce que avec Dick qui chante au volant et la radio à un volume horrible. Ce qui fait que sa énerve Jason donc il éteint met le son à un volume raisonnable et se tourne vers Dick"Tu fermes ta gueule sinon je te l'a fait fermer définitivement c'est clair ?!" L'oméga hoche lentement la tête,mais il décide quand même de se garer sur le côté pour que Tim et Jason échange de place ce qui fait que Jason est maintenant à côté de Damian. l'Alpha pose sa tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. Après quelques minutes Damian sent un poid sur son épaule,il tourne la tête et voit la tête de Jason contre son épaule l'homme dors profondément,l'oméga touche la tête de l'Alpha mais l'homme endormi donne une sorte de grognement dans son sommeil. Alors il décide de le laisser dormir.

Arriver à Métropolis,Dick se gare devant la maison des Kent. Damian doit réveillé l'homme à côté alors il murmure son nom"Jason " Damian décide de parler plus fort"Jason" et il secout l'épaule de l'homme enfin l'Alpha ouvre ses yeux bleus il fixe l'oméga à ses côtés et il comprend la situation"Désolé." "Non c'est bon ." Répond Damian puit ils sortent de la voiture.

Dick sonne à la porte est c'est Kara qui ouvre la porte"Salut Dick " dit-elle d'une voix enjouée,quand elle voit les autres derrière elle sourit"Venez entrer." Ils la suite dans la maison ,il traverse toute la maison pour arriver à la terrasse arrière. Il n'y'a sur Jon qui joue avec son chien  quand ils les voit il vient vers eux "Salut ." Puis il tire Damian part le bras et vont dans sa chambre.

Jon et Damian commence à jouer aux jeux vidéos,et Damian annonce la nouvelle à Jon"On a fait des et...je suis un omèga." Jon ne répond pas"Toi aussi ?" Dit-il finalement. Damian élargie ses yeux"Toi aussi ?!" 

"Ouais tu le savais pas ?"

"Non...et ton père qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" Jon le regarde.

"Il m'a juste dit de faire attention mais tout est resté normal. " Jon sourit Damian hoche la tête et ils ont continué de jouer pendant près de deux heures.

Puis Dick arrivé dans la chambre "Damian on y va." Lui dit l'acrobate. Damian dit au revoir à Kara et Jonathan et ils vont tous les  quatre à la voiture. Dick conduit Tim est à l'avant et Jason et Damian sont â l'arrière mais quand Dick démarré la voiture. La voiture fait un bruit bizarre,Dick ressayer mais le moteur commence à fumer. Il se tournent vers les autres"Les gars ont a un problème. Jason t'es doué en mécanique tu peux aller voir ?" l'Alpha sort de la voiture et ouvre le capot,il fronce les sourcils à la vue Damian ne voit pas se qu'il fait mais Jason fait quelques arrangement,il ferme le capot "Le moteur est mort,je peux rien faire faut le changer c'est tout ". Dick sort son portable"Je vais appeler Bruce." Il cherche le contact de Bruce et l'appel.

"Salut Bruce tu pourrais venir nous chercher chez les Clark ont à un problème avec la voiture Jason à dit que le moteur est mort." Dit Dick de sa voix joyeuse.

"D'accord J'arrive." Répond l'Alpha. Après vingt minutes c'est Clark qui arrive Dick lui explique tout et enfin Bruce arrive Alfred conduit la limousine.

Puis les quatres Robins montent dans la limousine.  


	20. Mère ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie Anrim, Kami23 et AngelMM77500 sinon bonne lecture et désolée pour l'orthographe.

**Chapitre 20: Mère ?!**

 

Roy marche il put échapé a Lex,alors il décide d'appeler Oliver il fouille dans sa poches mais...pas de portable il panique il fouille une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien. Oh Non... Il a oublié son portable chez Lex,en plus il sait exactement où il est,il est sur le meuble qui est dans la hall du manoir. Roy réfléchit rentrer a pied ? Non...c'est trop loin et en plus il pourrait se faire attaquer il n'a pas le choix il se tourne en direction du manoir de l'Alpha un frisson de terreur lui parcours la colonne vertébrale. Il se ressaisit,il doit réfléchir a un plan; le manoir est entouré d'une forêt...après mure réflexion l'oméga trouve un plan. Il grimpe sur un arbre a proximité et fait le tour du manoir tout en restant à couvert. Une fois a l'arrière Roy soupire...il voudrait en ce moment être dans les bras d'Ollie,au chaud à la maison, regarder la télévision...il grogne et se concentre. Il observe de plus près le bâtiment ; il y'a un balcon avec une baie vitrée grande ouverte et à côté de se balcon il y'a un arbre. Roy sait pertinemment que c'est un piège,il n'est pas complétement stupide mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix alors il descend de son perchoir et court vers l'arbre,il grimpe avec agilité...c'est dans ces moments comme celui-ci qu'on servit les quelques acrobaties que Dick lui a appris servent. Une fois sur le balcon il entre dans la salle qui est gigantesque,le roux a du mal a distinguer l'intérieur de la chambre mais il peut voir un grand lit et a l'autre bout de la pièce et a l'autre bout un bureau surdimensionné avec accroché au dessus un portrait de Lex sûrement pour accentuer sa vanité. Il peut aussi très bien sentir l'odeur de Lex dans la pièce et ça le dégoûte,l'oméga pense aussi que ses chaleurs vont bientôt arriver car il a remarqué que quand un oméga a ses chaleurs il peut sentir plus nettement l'odeur des alphas et aussi quelques temps avant qu'elles arrivent les omégas peuvent sentir plus clairement l'odeur des alphas. Donc Roy pense que ses chaleurs vont apparaître dans quelques jours. Mais pour l'instant il doit rester sur ses gardes,il continue sont chemin il ouvre la porte et arrivé sur un couloir il ne s'attarde pas après être tourné dans plusieurs autres couloirs qui semblent interminables,Roy arrive en haut d'un grand escalier couvert d'un tapis d'un rouge écarlate,il aperçoit juste en bas la porte d'entrée il sourit il regarde a gauche et a droite...aucun bruits.

Il descend les marches et va vers le meuble qui se situe a côté de la porte d'entrée,il cherche son portable mais il n'est pas là,il cherche à côté,au sol,sous le meuble mais rien.

"C'est cela que tu cherches ?" Une voix très Alpha ,Roy se tourne et fait face a Lex. L'homme est torse nu Roy avait remarqué que l'homme s'entraîne régulièrement pas à la même intensité que Green Arrow et Batman mais il est assez musclé mais Roy se met en position de combat.

"Donne moi mon portable !" 

Le maître de maison éclaté de rire,Roy serrent les dents.

Une fois remit de son rire Lex regarde Roy avec ses yeux verts "TU ES A MOI ROY !! ET JE VAIS TE RÉCUPÉRER !!" L'homme se essaye d'attraper l'oméga mais Roy esquive a la dernière minute et s'appuie sur ses mains et donne un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme se qui le rend étourdit. L'oméga en profite pour reprendre son portable,et sans une minute de plus il défonce la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule...puis il court il entend Lex qui hurle de colère,alors que Roy est proche de la sortie de la propriété de Lex...

Il est plaqué au sol il se débat,mais l'Alpha le maintient. Il ne s'entendait pas à ce que Lex est autant de force. Lex bloque les poignées et avec sa jambe il bloque les jambes de Roy.

"Alors Roy " l'Alpha a un sourire vicieux et fière "Tu aimes ça ?" Roy est surpris il ne comprend pas les paroles de Lex.

"Tu aimes être dominé comme une chienne !" Lui dit l'Alpha,ce qui a pour effet de mettre Roy en colère sûrement grâce a l'adrénaline il libère ses jambes et donne un coup de pied violent dans les parties intimes de l'Alpha . Lex roule au sol sur le côté Roy en profite est s'enfuit. Après avoir courut encore trente minutes,Roy s'arrête sans perdre une minute il compose le numéro d'Oliver.

"Oliver Queen..." A la voix de l'homme Roy devine qu'il vient juste de se réveiller de sa sieste.

"Salut Ollie c'est Roy." La voix de l'oméga est douce il n'a pas envie que l'Alpha soit de mauvaise humeur des le départ.

"Roy ! Tu es blesser ?! Où es-tu ?!" l'Alpha sursaute et se réveille instantanément.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien...mais tu pourrais venir me récupérer ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Où ?" Demande Oliver.

Roy déglutit "Je suis...au manoir...de...Lex Luthor...celui a la lisière de la forêt..." Roy a une voix timide,et a ce moment il se sent vraiment comme un oméga la chose dont il a le moins envie c'est d'énerver l'Alpha.

"Je suis en route." La voix d'Oliver est sérieuse et Roy sait qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Roy soupire et s'appuie contre un arbre à proximité.

Roy voit au loin les phares d'une voiture. Et cette voiture s'arrête,Roy monte dans la voiture et dit juste un petit "merci" et Oliver démarre sans un mot. L'oméga pose sa tête contre la vitre et après un silence pesant c'est Oliver qui décide de la casser.

"Tu pourrais tout m'expliquer ?" L'homme continue de regarder la route,Roy lui sursaute.

"Et bien..." Il détourne le regard Oliver note que cela le met mal a l'aise et Roy frotte sa main contre sa nuque.

L'oméga continue"Après notre dispute devant la Ligue,et que j'ai appris que je ne suis pas le vrai Roy Harper...et tout le reste...j'étais en mission je poursuivait un trafiquant et puis de fil en aiguille j'ai rencontré Lex et puis ont ces rapprocher et puis voilà. Mais aujourd'hui Lex est venu le voir et je réfléchissais depuis un moment à le quitter. Car a chaque fois que je rester un moment avec lui le lendemain j'étais chez lui et je ne me souvenais plus de rien et je me sentait engourdit...donc je soupçonne qu'il me droguer." Enfin Roy explique tout ce qu'il y'a eu avec Lex se soir . Roy regarde l'homme mais il voit qu'Oliver reste stoïque et ne dit rien.

C'est vrai Oliver ne supporte pas que l'on touche à Roy,son instinct d'Alpha grogne mais il ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Roy au moment où ils se sont disputés Roy était perdu il soupire une fois arriver Oliver arrête la voiture alors que le roux essaye de sortir en toute vitesse. Oliver lui attrape le bras et le ramène dans la voiture. Et ils se regardent  dans les yeux il peut voir les yeux confus du roux.

"Écoute je ne t'en veux pas...mais je t'en prie ne ferait pas ça et surtout ne t'approche pas de Lex. Tu me le promets ?" Sa voix est remplie d'inquiétude, et l'oméga en face de lui d'abord confus et ensuite il sourit et sert Oliver dans ses bras"Je te le promets je ferais attention." Et ils rentrent chez Oliver,pour aller dormir.

Une fois à l'intérieur Roy va dans sa chambre il se lave et se me en pyjama qui consiste en un t-shirt rouge et un short noir. Il sort souhaite une bonne lui à Oliver et retourne dans sa chambre,il se glisse sous les draps et ferme les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard... Roy se tourne dans son lit il n'arrive absolument pas à dormir enfaite il voudrait dormir avec Oliver mais Roy est un adulte mais...il plonge sa tête dans son coussin.

Oliver se met torse nu et en boxer et il va directement se coucher,cela ne le dérangerai pas si Roy venait dormir avec lui mais le roux doit sûrement se trouver trop grand après tout il est un adulte.

Mais après un quart d'heure,Roy se lève et décide d'aller voir Oliver il s'arrête devant la porte d'un côté il veut être avec Oliver et de l'autre il a envie de se cacher de honte sous sa couverture. Il remplie ses poumons d'air et toque à la porte et il entend Oliver dire "entrez" il ouvre la porte il voit l'homme dans le lit torse nu qui lui sourit et Roy demande timidement "Ça...te déranges...si je dors avec...toi se soir ?" Roy détourne le regard les joues flamboyantes. L'homme devant lui rigole et Roy baisse les yeux "Oui bien sûr que tu peux." L'homme tapote la place à côté de lui,Roy va s'installer dans le lit et l'Alpha enroule son bras autour de Roy "Bonne nuit " dit l'Alpha "Bonne nuit." Répond l'oméga.

 

Une fois arrivé au manoir Jason repart chez lui,Bruce a une nouvelle importante à annoncer à son fils alors il monte les escaliers et va le vers la chambre du jeune oméga. Il toque "entrez " il ouvre la porte et entre. Son fils est assis à son bureau entrain de dessiner,il se tourne vers son père "Un problème père ?" 

Son père soupire,Damian penche la tête sur le côté il se demande se qui peut autant tracasser son père.

"Écoute j'ai reçu un appel de ta mère..." l'Alpha remarque comment les yeux de son fils s'illuminent de tristesse, il a du sûrement penser a la conversation qu'il aurait avec Talia et comment lui annoncer qu'il est un oméga ou un moyen de lui cacher.

l'Alpha continu "Nous devons la rencontrait se soir elle a des nouvelles a propos la Ligue des Ombres." Son fils hoche la tête en silence et Bruce repart et...il éprouve un sentiment d'inquiétude pour son fils pour se vider la tête il va dans la cave.

La nuit arriver,Bruce,Dick,Tim et Damian se mettent en costume et ils se rendent a au quartier de Chinatown. Talia leur a donner rendez-vous dans un bâtiment de luxe avec une architecture japonaise,ils montent avec leurs grapins sur la grande terrasse puis ils entre par une porte vitrée.

Sa mère vient vers eux elle porte sa combinaison noir moulante,elle les accueils avec son sourire charmeur. 

La femme Alpha s'approche de Batman,avec cette même démarche sensuelle,ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment à Dick,et Talia  remarque cela et elle lui donne un sourire et elle s'approche encore plus de Batman elle pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Mon bien aimé..."elle rapproche ses lèvres de celles de l'Alpha qui reste stoïque et au moment où elle allait l'embrasser Batman la repousse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle est vexée,et cela donne un petit sourire a Dick. Elle se tourne vers Damian elle lui sourit et pose ses mains sur ses épaules"Mon fils...il y'a un espoir que ton grand-père soit toujours en vie." Damian est heureux c'est une bonne nouvelle...mais il sent la peur monter en lui il est paralysé et malheureusement sa mère pose la question qui va sûrement changer la vie de Damian au sain de la Ligue des Ombres.

"Damian ton odeur a changer ?" Elle se tourne alors vers Bruce,qui adresse un regard a son fils mais avant que l'Alpha est put parler.

"Tes hormones d'Alpha se sont éveillé ?" Elle regarde son fils et Batman,avec ses yeux verts perçants qui veulent qu'une chose la vérité. Et la vérité semble la frapper en plein visage,elle regarde son fils elle pose sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié.

"Ne...me dit pas que..." Elle n'arrive même pas à parler.

"Oui...je suis...un oméga... mais mère !" Damian baisse les yeux puis il essaye de se justifier mais le visage de sa mère n'exprime plus de la surprise et de la confusion mais de la colère Damian fait qu'elles pas en arrière.

"Mère ?!" Mais avant qu'il est put rajouter un mot...

CLAK !!

La douleur pique la joue de Damian. Sa mère la gifler...il ne regarde pas sa mère et une fois qu'il le fait elle le regarde et ses paroles sont comme du venins.

"Salope d'Oméga !!" 


End file.
